Heaven is a place on Earth
by Finchel86
Summary: the beautiful teenage Angel Rachel Berry Along With her sister Katie is sent to Earth with the mission to help a poor girl named Marley Rose, Who is Suffering bullying. but she doesn't know During her stay in the earth she'll fall in love with a handsome boy named Finn Hudson. and not Knowing That both worlds are to collide, Could Their love will survive?
1. Prologue

Heaven is a place on Earth

**Hey, guys! I´m so happy that you could review on my other story and don´t worry, I´ll continue. But meanwhile, this is my new story. I hope you like it, and as for me, I always love seeing Rachel as a beautiful and heavenly creature.**

**Chapter 1.-Prologue**

It was a very peaceful day in heaven. The angels did various chores like watering the roses from the main garden; other blew trumpets to praise the Lord, others were reviewing the book of life, which indicated how a person is going through this long process and as some to die if they had pure heart could enter that precious kingdom and others with unfortunate souls were a grim place. A place were pain and suffering reigned; evil, misery and lost dreams ruled, darkness dominate over light. A place call "Hell", and while angels continue their duties; one of them was deep in thought. It was a beautiful girl with brunette skin, big brown eyes, long chocolate hair and very short stature; in fact she was too fragile to be sixteen. Her name was Rachel Berry and was leaning on a cloud, resting her face in one hand while the other rested on the cloud. She wore a beautiful silver dress that covered her bare feet, and behind her back stood out huge, beautiful and gentle wings which allowed her to fly with lightness. A halo of light around her from head to toe. With curious eyes, she watched the earth. Suddenly, another pretty girl of delicate face, big green eyes and long blond hair falling in gleaming waves, floats up to her and wakes up from her trance

"What are you doing, Rachel?" the girl asked with tenderness in her singing voice

"Oh! Hey, Katie" Rachel greets her with a smile. "I just watched and I really wish I could help those poor souls who don´t suffer this horrible fate. Everyone deserves a second chance, don´t you think?"

"Yeah" Katie said sitting on the cloud. "I also think the same"

"Rachel, Katie. You have to come now" "Peter wants to talk to us and it´s really important" said a boy who look much younger than the two girls but older than a child of five

"Well…thank you, Owen" Katie answered and along with Rachel and Owen walk through the clouds to enter a majestic golden doors

**This is the introduction to my new story. I hope you guys like it**

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Sabrina Carpenter as Katie

Tensing Norgay Traynor as Owen

Magic feels in the air

English/romance/ fantasy/drama/ friendship

Rachel.B/Finn. /Ryder.L/Noah.P/Quinn.F/Matilda.W/New Directions

Related: Glee/ Matilda

hey guys, this my first story of Finchel and of course Matilda is my favorite childhood movie so I make an alternate universe where Finn and Matilda are relatives. i hope you enjoy it and please review

Roxy : )

Chapter 1.-First crush and a magical little cousin

All starts one morning in the halls of McKinley High. An adorable and pretty Jewish girl walks with elegant bearing squeezing books against her chest. Her name is Rachel Babra Berry, she´s the daughter of two gay parents, Hiram and Leroy, and her biological mother is Shelby Corcoran, in theory, she´s the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She loves gold stars and someday she hopes to succeed on Broadway as her two role models: Barbra Streisand and Patti Lupone

Back to the story and I´m already getting ahead, she´s walking around with a big smile on her face when a group of players goes to her and one of them throws a cold slushie in the face, leaving her speechless

"Welcome to freak town, girlie" says the tall guy with dark skin

"I don´t understand why you dress like that; we´re not in the kindergarten anymore" says the guy with the Mohawk and fists bumps with Azimio, before he leaves with the rest of the guys

"And I don´t understand why are people in this world so ignorant" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. She begins to cry and runs to the bathroom to wipe her face. Suddenly, a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes walks up to her with a smile

"Here" the girl added with a smile "sometimes handkerchiefs help you when you´re sad

"Thank you" Rachel said taking the tissue and wipes her tears. "I just wanted to start this school on the right foot and…the popular jocks attacked me with no reason

"Ugh. I can´t stand them, welcome to the club" the girl said and Rachel starts to laugh, the girl reaches out her hand "by the way, I´m Marley; Marley Rose

"Rachel Berry" Rachel responded and shaking her hand with Marley. "Wait…are you Marley Rose? The daughter of the lovely lady of the cafeteria?"

"Yes"

"Oh my God! Rachel covers her mouth with excitement "I love her. She always put vegan meatballs in my lunch every Wednesday. She´s amazing

"Well…thank you so much, Rachel. And don´t worry, you have a new friend" Marley said. "Oh…would you like to join the glee club? A birdie told me it´s awesome and you can sing every song you want"

"I don´t know" Rachel shrugged her shoulders "I just want to focus on my studies, taking ballet classes and enroll club Academic Decathlon"

"You´ll never know unless you try. Um…I was thinking…how about if we do a duet for our audition?" Marley said

"Okay" Rachel nods "may be Celine Dion or of course my idol…Mrs. Barbra"

"Mm…and how about…?" Marley pulls out her iPod from her pocket and hit the play button "this is personally my favorite song; you can follow my lead"

Rachel smiles and Marley puts her arms around the shoulders of her new best friend. The two girls walk through the halls while begin to sing

**Rachel and Marley**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Rachel**

**Well, I passed the wishing well and I threw my penny in**

**Sent a prayer on up above that you would come my way again**

**Marley**

**Yeah, I´ve seen some better days and in each on you were there**

**Running circles through the graveyard throwing daisies in the air**

**Marley and Rachel**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Marley**

**Well, I crossed the lakes and mountains, ended up in Hollywood**

**Playing piano in that pink hotel just like you said I would**

**Rachel**

**I kept looking out my window hoping one day you would come**

**Going every shade of blue under that California sun**

**Marley and Rachel**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Rachel**

**So much for the promises**

**So much for them daisy chains**

**Marley**

**Oh, why carry all those heavy dreams**

**When the only one I really want is you**

**Rachel and Marley**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Oh, oh, Valentino**

**Oh, oh, my tears don´t show**

**But oh honey they flow**

**Oh, honey they flow, flow, flow**

Both girls end up singing in the auditorium and embrace. From afar, a handsome, tall boy watched them all the time, but his eyes were fixed in the short Jewish girl

"What you say, Rach? We join the glee club?" Marley asked with a smile

"Marley, I´m in"

"Yes" she shouted of joy and hug Rachel again. "Come on, let´s get out of here before someone see us"

"Too late. I just saw you" the handsome tall guy said to them and entering the auditorium "wow, guys. You were awesome"

"Thank you, sir" Marley said with British accent "we don´t think we had a fan"

"That was really amazing. I thought about singing but…I don´t dare" the guy said showing them his signature half grin

"I neither thought about it, until Marley challenged me" Rachel laughed and then she faces the boy with curious look "your face is familiar to me; haven´t I´ve seen you before?

"Yeah…uh…you maybe you don´t remember me. I´m Finn Hudson, we took physics class together and…I´m the quarterback of the football team" Finn responded with a smile that made Rachel to blush

"Yeah, of course I remember you! You asked me to help solve the formula for gravity"

"Whoa, whoa…wait…do you know each other? Marley asked smiling

"Yes. Oh…I almost forgot…Finn, this is Marley, Marley this is Finn"

"Nice to meet you" Finn smiles and reaches out his hand to the other girl

"Nice to meet you too, Finn" Marley shakes her hand to him

"Well…I…I have to go"

"Let me guess…football practice" Rachel said

"How did you know, Rachel? Finn said

"Intuition; we actually have to go, right Marley?" Rachel nudges Marley gently

"Yeah. Spanish class. See you later, Finn" Marley grabs Rachel by the arm and both leave the auditorium. "Oh my God…he´s cute"

"I know. But…I don´t know if he likes me back" Rachel said shyly and looks down "plus…he´s taken"

"What?"

"Yes. He´s dating the beautiful blonde head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club, Quinn Fabray" Rachel said and sighs of surrender.

"I´m so sorry, Rach. If I could do something, I would" Marley said

"It´s okay, Marley. Let´s go to class" Rachel said as Marley nods her head and they leave

On the other hand, Finn comes running to the field where others are already practicing; the guy with Mohawk walks up to him gravely concerned

"Dude, where the hell have you´ve been? Practice started half an hour ago"

"I´m sorry, man. I get lost and…it´s a long story" Finn sighs of surrender and swallows nervously

"Hudson! Puckerman! Give me twenty now! The couch with imponent look ordened to them. The boys immediately do squats. "All right, everyone listen up! All of you are grounded because of Finn Hudson. So everyone will do twenty crunches" Coach Tanaka yelled at the guys, who started to complain

"Thank you so much, Frankenteen"

"Hey, shut it, Karofsky" Finn defended himself "you have no idea what I´m going through"

"Ignore him, dude" Puck added while making the crunches. "So…you come with me after school?"

"I don´t know, Puck…Quinn asked me to come to her house because we have Celibacy club meeting"

"Boring" Puck yawned

"tell me about it" "the only reason I go is because then I´ll have the chance to get into her pants" Finn said, sounding bored "but…she even let me get to second base. She´s so…prude"

"That´s the price you have to pay for dating a virgin. So…follow my lead, dude" Puck said patting Finn´s back

"Uh…no, man. That´s not my thing"

"Let´s practice, come on!

Ken Tanaka sounds the whistle and everyone gets to practice with fighting moves and dancing

**Finn**

**Rising up, back on the street**

**Did my time, took my chances**

**Went the distance now I´m back on my feet**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**Puck**

**So many times it happens too fast**

**You trade your passion for glory**

**Don´t lose your grip on the dreams of the past**

**You must fight just to keep them alive**

**Finn and Puck with football players**

**It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight**

**Rising up to the challenge of our rivals**

**And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he´s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Ryder**

**Face to face, out in the heat**

**Hanging though, staying hungry**

**They stack the odds; still we take to the street**

**For the kill with the skill to survive**

**Finn, Puck, Ryder and the football players**

**It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight**

**Rising up to the challenge of our rivals**

**And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he´s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Finn**

**Rising up, straight to the top**

**Had the guts, got the glory**

**Puck**

**Went the distance now I´m not gonna stop**

**Just a man and his will to survive**

**Finn, Puck, Ryder and the football players**

**It´s the eye of the tiger, it´s the thrill of the fight**

**Rising up to the challenge of our rivals**

**And as the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he´s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

Practice ends and everyone is tired. From the stands, a beautiful little girl applauds and winks to Finn, he immediately turns to her and smiles back.

"okay, guys. Hit the showers and see you tomorrow" coach Tanaka said and everyone leaves

"hey, dude. Who´s the kid who is watching you from the stands" Puck asked

"my cousin. Her mom has a board of teachers at her school and she asked me to take care of her" Finn said

"you didn´t say you had a date with Quinn Fabray" Puck reminded him

"can I be honest with you, Puck" Finn answered to his friend and takes him to a secluded place "I told you I´m not going because I have to take care of Matilda; and trust me, I´d much rather take care of my little cousin to go to another boring meeting. I hope you understand"

"I´m not mad at you. But, sorry, your loss. Your girlfriend is so hot"

"I know" …but she doesn´t let me breathe" Finn thought for himself

"Okay, bye" Puck leaves and then, Finn goes to the stands to meets with his cousin

"Hey kiddo" Finn smiles and looks down shyly "umm…I would hug you but…

"I get it" you had football practice" the little girl said and snaps her fingers. Suddenly Finn has new clothes "check"

"Whoa…you have to teach me how to do tat" Finn said and finally hugs his cousin

"Sucks for you, Finny. I can`t tell you my secret" the little girl shrugs her shoulders and smiles at Finn

"Why not? " "Anyone besides Aunt Jenny knows about your powers"

"Point taken. So…how was your day? "The girl asked showing curiosity "it`s not supposed to have a date with evil Barbie?

"Matilda, that`s not cool. She`s my girlfriend" Finn scolded the child softly and she simply looks at him with tenderness

"She treats you very badly and blackmails you every time she get the chance" Matilda said and he simply nods

"You`re absolutely right. How come you`re so lovely and smart at the same time, huh?" Finn asked

"I wish my parents and my brother thought the same" Matilda said and looks down

"Hey…look at me" Finn said "first of all; they`re not longer your family from the first moment Miss Honey took you in adoption, I mean my Aunt. Now you have a family that loves you and thinks you`re the most amazing child in the whole world. Never let others make you feel bad because you, Matilda Wormwood; are a treasure to me, you understand me? Now come here…give me a hug"

Matilda smiles and hugs her cousin tightly. he takes the hand of the little girl and leaves

"Thank you, Finn. You are undoubtedly…the best cousin ever" Matilda said

"And you are mine too" so…Matilda…do you want me to do a favor and sing our sing with me?" Finn said showing his cousin his half grin

"Um…I don`t know…I can`t sing" she answered sheepishly

"I don`t think so. You sing like an angel"

"If you say so"

"I mean it "Finn smiles at her and she smiles at him back. They arrive to a secret garden and they start to dance in a very tender way

**Finn**

**It`s hard to believe that I couldn`t see**

**Matilda and Finn**

**You were always right beside me**

**That I was alone with no one to hold**

**But you were always right beside me**

**Matilda**

**This feeling`s like no other**

**Matilda and Finn**

**I want you to know**

**I`ve never had someone that knows me like you do**

**The way you do**

**I`ve never had someone as good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before I finally find**

**What I`ve looking for**

**Matilda**

**So good to be seen**

**So good to be heard**

**Matilda and Finn**

**Don`t have to say a word**

**Finn**

**For so long I was lost**

**So good to be found**

**Matilda and Finn**

**I`m loving having you around**

**Finn**

**This feeling`s like no other**

**Matilda and Finn**

**I want you to know**

**I`ve never had someone that knows me like you do**

**The way you do**

**I`ve never had someone as good for me as you**

**No one like you**

**So lonely before I finally find**

**What I`ve looking for**

**Doo dooo doo**

**Doo doo doo**

**Whoa oh oh, oh oh**

**Doo doo doo**

**Doo doo doo**

**Whoa oh, oh, oh**

"You`re right" Matilda said "together we can make a dynamic duo

"That´s the spirit, little cos" Finn said and they high-five

Rachel comes home from school, greets her fathers and goes to her room; inside she sat on the bed and starts to think about the handsome boy who discovered her singing along to Marley and sadness of never being able to be reciprocated. She turns on her computer and gets to her my space account. Tears began to run down her cheeks while she`s reading rude comments of the cheerleaders. Until finally, one completely different smiles back

I am happy to make a new friend…and we should do more often duets-Marley:)

**Rachel**

**You`re on the phone with your girlfriend she`s upset**

**She´s going off about someting that you said**

**Cause she doesn`t get your humor like I do**

**I`m in my room, it`s a typical tuesday night**

**I`m listen to the kind of music she doesn`t like**

**And she`ll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

**She`s Cheer Captain and I`m on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you`re looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you cold see that i`m the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can´t you see?**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can´t help thinking this i show it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn´t this easy?**

**And you´ve got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven`t seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You said you`re fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heles, I wear snickers**

**She`s Cheer Captain and I`m on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you`re looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you cold see that i`m the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can´t you see?**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I`m the one who makes you laugh when you know you`re about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong, think I know it`s with me**

**Can`t you see that i`m the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along, so why can`t you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at you back door**

**All this time, how could you not know'**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

Rachel finishes singing and clearly sees Finn walks up to her with his irresistable smile. The two begin kissing passionately

"i love you" he whispers and kisses her lips once more

"i love you back" she answers and they continue make out

"Rachel?" a echoing voice begins to call her "Rachel, sweetie; are you okay? Hiram asked

"thank God "Leroy answered "we thought you were on the moon

"um…hi, Dad, hi Daddy" Rachel looks down and then at the mop

"honey, why you were kissing the mop?" Hiram asked putting his hand on her shoulder

"I…I was rehearsing a scene from Romeo and Juliet, Dad" Rachel answered and putt he mop inside of the bucket in the corner of the kitchen

"you were not thinking about a boy"? Leroy asked

"me? Oh God no….i…i want to focus on the school and the science Project and…ballet clases"

"Rachella" Hiram stares at his beautiful daughter sweetly "is not bad to have a crush. That is something beautiful that you must experience and more if you`re just a girl of fifteen"

"I guess you´re right" Rachel smiles and hughs her dads "thank you so much, guys. I love you"

"we love you too, baby girl" Leroy asked and Rachel with a smile returns to her room to call Marley and tell her the magical experience she had

Chapter 2.-Preview: Quinn realices that her boyfriend avoids her and she makes every effort to retain him; Matilda shows Finn what she does with her powers and Rachel tells Marley about her fantasy. Also begin auditions for glee club

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson**

**Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman**

**Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose**

**Mara Wilson as Matilda Wormwood**

**Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn**

**Guest starring**

**Bill A. Jones as Azimio**

**Patrick Gallagher as Ken Tanaka**

**Max Adler as David Karofsky**

**SONGS USED: Valentino (by Diane Birch) performed by Rachel Berry and Marley Rose, Eye of the tiger (by Survivor) performed by Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Ryder Lynn with football players, What i`ve looking for (by High school Musical) performed by Finn Hudson and Matilda Wormwood, You belong with me (by Taylor Swift ) performed by Rachel Berry**


	2. A heavenly mission

Chapter 2.-a heavenly mission

**Hey guys! This is the second Chapter of my story. And I want to apologize for the mistakes, the prologue is really short but I promise the chapters are too long. I hope you enjoy and review if you want more.**

**P.S: there´s one song I´d love to hear as a duet of Lea Michele and Sabrina Carpenter as Rachel and Katie respectively. So here it is, oh and don´t worry, the rest of the characters will appear in the third chap: )**

The two girls with the boy entered the Golden door. And in a large living room were reunited all the angels, from children to the every elderly. In the center was a big gentleman with White beard and hair that resemblance the same Santa Claus. He uses a Golden cane and wore a jade Green tunic.

"Kids, you´re late" scolded them gently the giant man in Green tunic. "You knew we had a meeting"

"It´s my fault peter" Rachel apologizes. "I was looking at the earth and when i realized I lost track of time"

"Don´t worry, young lady" peter said. "I know exactly what you´re thinking"

"Why it´s so important? I was about to play my harp" Katie said.

"The reason for the call here was because you´ve been allocated a mission" replied a woman in military costume. "My name is Sue Sylvester. And I'll tell you what to do"

"Are you…an angel? "Rachel asked. "Sorry, I didn`t mean to be rude" she replied nervously.

"In theory, but do not be fooled by appearances. I lost my wings in the Second World War to save a Jewish family" she firmly answered but feeling sympathy for the small brunette girl

"Wow, that´s was super heroic. I´m also Jewish but…it´s a long story" "my name is Rachel Berry" she said and reaches out her hand to the blonde woman. "Nice to meet you"

"Okay. Let´s back to the business" Peter said. "For now the mission is for Rachel and Katie. And Sue will explain it "Peter answered and then looked at the girl." you know Sue, Rachel. But you don´t remember ... she saved the family in the war were you and your parents. You were too small. ... You don't actually survived and you're here now"

"Was when the army attacked the towns of Hiroshima and Nagasaki? When was the ... "Katie said but Rachel interrupted her with tears in her eyes.

"Atomic bomb?" "Was the atomic bomb?" My parents were...? "Rachel added and finally remembered the woman who saved her life. "But if I´m here, where are my dad's?"

"Hiram and Leroy were left on earth because they miraculously survived. But you can see them when you embark on the mission with Katie" Sue calmed the girl and she simply smiled and hugged her

"Thank you so much, Coach Sylvester. I won´t let you down" Rachel answered still hugging the woman

"I know that, kiddo. But ... would you be so kind as to stop hugging me to explain to you and your sister on the mission?"

"Oh, sorry" "of…of course" she added and sitting on the golden chair next to her sister who simply put a hand on her shoulder and smiles at her with comfort

Sue walks in front of them and all the angels are silent to hear about the mission. Which was simple and straightforward: Rachel and Katie had to travel to earth to help a girl named Katherine Rose Marley; who was the daughter of Millie Rose. An adorable and obese woman that worked in the school cafeteria. But despite having a beautiful face and heart. Marley was constantly abused by her classmates, especially football players and hockey. She was bullied for being poor and her mother obesity. She felt totally alone and helpless without friends who have

"Poor, Marley" Rachel said wiping her tears with a tissue. "I never imagined that they could be people so mean"

"And even Marley looks like a supermodel. She stills being bullied by the overweight of that kind woman "after explaining the mission, Sue you turn to look at the two girls." Now you know, your duty is to help the girl and take that insecurity away"

"You can count with us, Coach Sylvester" Katie said. "We´ll endeavor to keep Marley safe"

"That´s the spirit, Blondie" Sue added and then she continues. "One more thing before I go, girls. Don´t forget you're still an angel ... so it must be very careful with your powers and use them only when absolutely necessary. And under no circumstances should fall in love with a human, got it?"

"Oh, trust me, my sister and I don´t have time to think about love. But ... if you explain why we shouldn´t fall in love then I'll understand" Katie said crossing her arms

"I´m about to explain something important; so listen carefully" Sue warned the little blonde and petite brunette; which simply nodded to the advice of their coach. And even an immense peace felled in heaven, there was also an atmosphere of curiosity. "There is one important rule that is in the top of the clause, angels and humans must not associate under any circumstances"

"I don´t understand, Coach. If we can´t relate to humans, then how are we to help Marley? There should be an exception to the rule or…a justification" Rachel said with a tone of wisdom in her voice. It was incredible was like a teenager like her, could understand and comprehend things as if she were only 64 years old. Beauty and goodness was not all that angels admired of Rachel Berry, but her high IQ. Even she could compete with Einstein himself if in the academic decathlon.

"I second that" Katie said. "No offense, coach. But I don´t get it, it makes no sense that we can't relate to humans. So if that's the case, we can't accomplish the mission you entrusted us, right? "Rachel just nodded affirmation of her little sister, even though she was blonde was also very clever.

"Patience, young girls. It's not what I meant. What I mean is that angels and humans should not be linked when it comes to love. Friendship goes unnoticed. "Sue took a deep breath before continuing." If an angel falls in love with a human, he or she will never return to heaven. And if both are related in a more intense physical level. Which is intimacy, absolutely, the angel loses its sanctity, divinity, wings and is banished to the only place where there is torture and soul is tormented forever."

"Hell?!" Rachel and Katie asked with a fear in their voices. Sue sadly nodded and continues to explain their mission.

"Exactly. It is therefore both have to be very careful and go to earth to help Marley Rose. Not to fall for someone. Don´t force me to take other steps if I find that some disobeyed my command, am I clear?"

"Yes, coach. Don´t worry, we won´t allow any boy even if he´s cute distract us." Rachel said and makes a military salute. Slowly, she erases the smile from her face and maturity returns to her. "One more thing, if we are going to earth, how we hide our appearance? "She slowly touches her wings and her dress.

"Hmm "Sue scratched his chin thoughtfully and then snaps her fingers. Suddenly, Rachel looks from head to toe; her angelic dress was replaced by an adorable reindeer sweater, a plaid skirt, a pair of white knee socks and Mary Jane shoes. In her hair wearing a green headband that match with her sweater. Katie wore her hair down, a blue blouse sky, long sleeves, blue jeans and white converse. "Do not blame me; it was the first thing that came to head. But…I have to say that Rachel looks like a real schoolgirl".

"I love my outfit. It´s super comfortable" Rachel twirls and hugs Sue who looks coldly at her. Distressed, she takes a step back and smiles. "I'm sorry, I know you don´t like hugs, but ... thank you very much. I promise I will not fail you"

"Yeah, I love it too. It´s awesome" Katie does the same as Rachel and she also step back." someday, you´ll have to learn to get used to embrace, Coach Sue."

"Well ... enough of sentimentality. It's time to go, kiddo. Remember the warning and another thing ... you can only use your powers when the situation demands"

Rachel and Katie thanked once again that imposing but kind woman, say goodbye of angels and headed bolt nearest the sun, which serve as slide to descend to earth. They were too nervous about the mission, but would be an extraordinary new adventure that would always be remembered.

"So…my little sister…are you ready for the mission? "Rachel asked and loops arms with Katie who seems really excited. They were not only siblings; they also were best friends and could count with each other.

"My dear Rach…I was born ready" Katie answered back with a confident smile. The two girls walk by heaven looking straight ahead. They went to live the experience of acting as mortal girls for the first time. They felt strong and happy, which no man could take from them. Literally, Rachel and Katie were like two drops of water, the difference is that they were not twins.

**Rachel**

**Look around but don't look down****  
><strong>**Everything is unfamiliar waiting to be found****  
><strong>**Look ahead but don't look back****  
><strong>**Anything's a possibility and you can count on that**

**Katie**

**Hold on tight and don't let go****  
><strong>**it's another small adventure, where it is no one knows****  
><strong>**close your eyes and enjoy the ride****  
><strong>**there's so many big surprises out there for us to find**

**Rachel and Katie**

**Waking up the sun****  
><strong>**waking up the sky****  
><strong>**waking up the great big universe****  
><strong>**another small adventure****  
><strong>

**Rachel (with Katie)**

**Look at me, I'm strong and free****  
><strong>**Everything's a possibility as long as you're with me****  
><strong>**As long as you're with me****  
><strong>

**Rachel and Katie**

**Waking up the sun****  
><strong>**waking up the sky****  
><strong>**waking up the great big universe****  
><strong>**another small adventure****  
><strong>

**Katie (with Rachel)**

**Don't ever cry, I feel the sunrise****  
><strong>**I'm coming to save the day****  
><strong>**I'm going to fly, I'm high in the sky, I'm coming to take you away**

**Rachel and Katie (Rachel)**

**Waking up the sun (waking up)  
>Waking up the sky (waking up)<br>Waking up the great big universe  
>Another small adventure<br>Waking up the sun (waking up)  
>Waking up the sky (waking up)<br>Waking up the great big universe  
>Another small adventure<strong>

**Another small adventure  
>another small adventure<strong>

**Rachel**

**Another small adventure**

Magically, the girls are in a beautiful park, a moment look, smile and then go their way down to a picturesque building which said in big letters "William McKinley High School". Proving to be a public school, which now had to attend and act as mere students.

**Lea Michele as Rachel Berry**

**Sabrina Carpenter as Katie**

**Tensing Norgay Traynor as Owen**

**Ian Mc Kellen as Peter**

**Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester**

Songs: Another small adventure (originally by Chantall Kreviazuk) performed by Rachel Berry and Katie


	3. New girls in town

**Chapter 3.-New girls in town**

**Hey guys! I deeply regret took so long to update the third chapter; I have no computer and I have to write it by hand. This have many surprises and if you want more!**

**Roxy : )**

The two siblings are on stage at the auditorium of the new school; both are excited to start a new chapter of their lives.s top being angels to only act like ordinary teenagers, Rachel looks determinate and Katie looks confident like she had a goal to reach.

They had the world at their feet and now it was time to conquer

Katie

I've been waitin

For a day like this to come

Struck like lightnin

My heart's beating like a drum

On the edge of something wonderful

(Rachel walks up to her sister, Katie runs to her and puts her arm around her shoulders. Both are smiling)

Katie (with Rachel)

Face to face with changes

What's it all about

Life is crazy

But I know I can work it out

Cause I got you to live it with me

(The girls hold hands;run, dance and jump around the stage)

Katie and Rachel

I feel all right

I'm gonna take on the world

Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

I've got a ticket to the top of the sky

I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

(Rachel takes the two hands of her sister and looks at her with tenderness)

Rachel

Puzzle pieces, throw them up into the air

Taking chances

Moments happen everywhere

I got you to live it with me

(Both loop their arms together and dance like in country; go round and round dancing and then switch arm)

Rachel and Katie

I feel all right

I'm gonna take on the world

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

I've got a ticket to the top of the sky

I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

(the girls begin to round and round; surprisingly none of them feel dizzy)

Rachel and Katie

Flyin' high

I won't look down

Let my tears fall to the ground

(Katie takes a step forward and looks ahead)

Katie

I feel all right

I'm gonna take on the world

Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn

(Rachel does the same and hold her sister's hand)

Rachel

I've got a ticket to the top of the sky

I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life

(Both girls are happily dancing and repeat the whole choreography)

Katie and Rachel

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world

Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

oh, oh, oh, oh

I've got a ticket to the top of the sky

I'm coming up, I'm on the ride of my life

I'm singing oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Take on the world

Both embrace and high-five. They exit the auditorium and walk through the halls of the school. Katie takes her backpack while Rachel drags it and holds the bracket;everyone is staring at them with curiosity, especially soccer a boy with mohawk and attractive good looking;however the tallest of all, looks like a handsome runway supermodel, super gorgeous and an irresistable half - smile, beautiful chocolate eyes, brown hair and frekles. This guy even he had a girlfriend; his eyes were on the beautiful but short Jewish girl of the reindeer sweater.

"Whoa...who's that?" The tall handsome boy asked and kept looking at the brunette. It was like Cupid had shot an arrow and would've come straight to the heart . Suddenly, another handsome guy snapped his fingers in front of his face to wake him from the trance.

"Finn! Earth to Finn!" "come on, wake up, dude" The boy named Ryder continued snapped his fingers in order to awaken Finn.

"wha...what happen?" Finn finally asked and after flinched The boys sigh of relief to see their captain backed from the moon. "How long I was lost? "

"Hallelujah" The guy with Mohawk yelled and raised his hands to the air. "Finn Hudson back from the moon!" "seriously, dude. What you do is wrong,you can't flirt with the new chick when you're dating the cute and fragile Marley Rose"

"I know, man.I'm sorry...I just got distracted.I know I'm happy with Marley and I'm in love with her because she helped me heal my heart that Quinn broke but...I couldn't help myself, that girl is so pretty" Finn said and just as he was about to fall into trance;Ryder brought him back to reality.

"Finn, we're serious. You can't be distracted and less by a hot girl" Ryder said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I second that" Said the attractive boy with Asian features, Mike Chang. "we have the game next week and our goal is to win the cup"

"And how do you do to play soccer, dating Tina and dance in your spare time?" Finn asked Mike who simply shrugs and then looks at their team mates."guys, I'm not God so you can put all your faith in me"

"Finn, we say this because you are my bro and we're worried about you" Puck (he guy with the Mohawk) said."by now and how you are our captain; you need to get your head in the game, focus on your relationship with Marley and be our leader. Look...I know the Jew is so hot, but I saw her first."

"you're not dating Lauren Zizes? " The Afro-American boy, Matt Rutherford asked

"No, she cheated on me. I prefer to concentrate on my pool cleaning business and have a threesome with Santana Lopez and Brittany S . Pierce"

"ugh...you're so gross, Puck" Puck's little brother Jake said and everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"okay, that's not the point . we're talking about Finn" Ryder said and pat Finn's back."get your head in the game" Finn sighs of surrender and rolls his eyes.

"you seriously need to stop watching High School Musical. You guys have nothing to worry about" Finn said very relaxed. "last year we won the championship against Cromwell and I love Marley, so if I don't worry, you either" The bell rings and before he leaves, Finn looks at his friends with his signature half-grin. "see you at practice"

The boys were soon standing in the halls and go to their soccer practice. From afar, Katie and Rachel still see the facilities very amazed.

"wow...sing on that stage was amazing" Rachel said and looks at her sister with a big smile on her face. "don't you feel it? I was on Broadway"

"completely agree . who wouldn't've thought that singing on stage would make you feel so good?"

"This definitely has to go on the list of human experiences" Rachel said with a sigh, she suddenly began to blush and her face turn red whick Katie notices.

"Rach...you're blushing" Katie said.

"what? No" Rachel denied and crosses her arms keeping an eye on her sister. "what makes you think something like that? I...I'm fine and I feel perfectly normal."

"uh huh?" Katie raised an eyebrown in suspicion and unconvinced try to find the nervousness of Rachel.

"I...I swear I'm not hiding anything. I'm...I'm innocent, Kate" Rachel stuttered really nervous and covers her face with her hands.

"you don't fool me, Rachel Berry. I know why you're blushing and I can notice three miles away" Katie said sardonically and crossing her arms at the same time. "maybe is the tall and handsome boy who never took his eyes off of you?"

"okay, no" Rachel said and raise a hand to stop her."Katie, stop. Don't even think about it"

"That hottie lost track of time by looking at you and you don't even notice. What's wrong with you? "

Because, Katie..." Rachel sigh of defeat."we are here for the sole reason of protecting Marley, not fall in love. Or do you want to stay on earth forever? " Katie shakes her head and Rachel smiles."that's what I thought"

"you're absolutely right" Katie smiles and raises her pinkie."promise me that while we're here, no guy can separate, finish the mission and then go home"

"I promise" Rachel said and interwine her pinkie with Katie's. The two girls are heading to their first class; when something cold drops on their face . Katie and Rachel had been drenched y slushies;Football players laugh while a boy with glasses and wheel chair, another delicate guy with fashion in his clothes, a huge African-American girl and Asian girl dressed as Go Go 60's;witnesses the scene in horror.

"welcome to Losertown, freaks" Rick "The stick" Nelson said and all laugh before leaving.

"blondes can be losers too" Bobby said and fist pumps with Phil, they exit hallways.

"oh my God" Kurt said and covers his mouth with his hand."not even because they're the new girls, they leave them alone"

"And just when i though it coukd be worse ". Artie Said .

" Popular don'care if you are new or are in Glee Club " Mercedes said to their friends.

"They attack you anyway" " Ugh my eyes burn! " Katie complains and rubs her eyes. "What the hell was that ? "

" Trust me , I wish I know " Rachel said and Flinches "It was c - cold " .

The kids walks up to the new students and decide to offer their help.

"That my dears ; called slushie" Kurt said. "And you just recived a frosty welcome by football players "

" Well..." Katie Said. "That was really mean"

"We have to deal with it all the time, so... if it's any consolation" you are not the only ones " Tina said feeling sympathy for the new girls.

" They always do those things? " Rachel asked .

"All the time white girl "Mercedes said. "Recived a slushy in the face is annoving , but there comes a time when you get used "

"They shouldn't treat people like that , just because you are not in their group ". Katie said putting her hands on her hips. "We have rights"

" Tell these the cool kids and they eat you alive"Artie Said . " It's like in the food chain, only the biggest and powerful survive".

Finally , six kids , met each other. Rachel and Katie to hide that they were actually angels and live in the heaven , told them they're were from Wisconsin and been transferred to Lima , them their dreams hobbies , about their family , Judaism and among other fun facts. Inadvertenly , the time passed quickly and the bell rang for the next teenaggers say goodbye to their friends and once their were out of sights , Rachel and Katie use their powers to change their clothes as they saw that there was nobody in thr corridors sight of relief .

"Uff... That was close " Katie said and sighs of relief again "It was wrong to lie those kids , they are awesome"

" If we told them that we are angels , they would have a heart attack " Rachel tried to reason with her little sister with her wise answer. " And you know I hurt someone , it's against my vows"

"we shouldn't use our powers, Rachel. If coach Sylvester finds out we will be in serious trouble" Katie said with a note of panic in her voice; what Rachel reassure her putting a hand onnher shoulder.

"Sue clearly said we could use them if necessary, and I couldn't let the kids see us covered in slushy our first day of class, don't you think? " Rachel asked and Katie simply nods putting the backpack on her back.

"okay, you win" Katie smiled. "I guess it was a fashion emergency" She laughed and Rachel laughed along with her, minutes later her beautiful face turned serious."but we'll still use our powers conscious"

"Katie..." Rachel said with a confident smile."I like how you think". Katie thanked Rachel for the compliment and both went to their first class of the day: History

On the other hand, a beautiful girl like doll, delicate as porcelain, brown long hair and blue eyes like ocean wears látex gloves on her hands and shaping the meat while a fat but kind woman was slathering mayonnaise to breads. She stops her work and rubs the shoulders of the teenager

"sweetie, you did enough; you don't have to help me" Millie kiss the girl in her hair."Marley, I'm fine"

"I don't want to do all the work by yourself, Mom" Marley said with a smile. "futhermore, if we work together, we'll finish faster"

"You don't rather go out with your friends instead of being locked in the kitchen with me?" Millie asked.

"Mom, I have no friends . everyone at school thinks I'm weird" A tear rolls down on Marley's cheek. "I really hate when popular kids make fun of you . sometimes I wish I could fit into that group but I...I'm just..." Marley couldn't finish the sentence when she felt a lump in her throat . Millie senses sadness in her daughter and again rubs her shoulders lovingly.

"Marley Katherine Rose" Millie scolded her daughter soflty. "you don't have to change to please others, start accepting yourself...and now I remember, your handsome boyfriend likes your personality and he is popular" Millie said and Marley covers her face with her hands to blushed, when she sees her mom gigles.

"Finn makes me so happy. Not because he's my boyfriend but...he's also my best friend"

"I must say that Finn Hudson is a good guy, sweetheart" Millie said and Marley blushes again.

"I know, and he loves your burguers" Both laughed. "the other day he asked me to thank you for taking the gherkins"

You're welcome" Millie said and then looked sweetly at her daughter. "we finished the hamburguers, Marley. go to class, I don't want you to get in trouble, okay?"

"yeah, Mom" Marley said taking off the plastic gloves and hugging Millie."I love you"

"Me too, Bumble bee" Millie said giving her daughter a kiss in the forehead."go"

Marley returns to hug her mom and leaves the kitchen . She looks sadly the cafeteria and her eyes filled with tears at the though of the popular kids make fun of her.

Marley

She sees them walking in a straight line

That's not really her style

And they all got the same heartbeat

But hers is falling behind

(Marley walks through the halls of McKinley while she close the books to her chest and looks ahead)

Nothing in this world could ever bring them down

Yeah, they are invencible, and she's just in the background

And she says

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids

(She overlooks the astronomy classroom and sees herself making out with Finn; smiles a little and goes on her way)

He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue

Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through

(she still walks through the halls and see the jocks flirting with simply shakes her head)

They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going

In the fast lane, living life without knowing

And he says

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids

(Marley takes a walk through the courtyard and tears rolls down her cheeks)

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids

(She sits at a table and notes with sadness as hockey players are made snide remarks between them)

And they said

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

Cause all the cool kids , they seem to fit in

I wish that I could be like the cool kids , like the cool kids

I wish that I could be like the cool kids

Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get in

I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids

"Marley?" A soft but deep voice awakens her from the trance and she blinks confused. "babe, what's wrong? I was about to go to my practice but...I saw you upset and I wanted to see if you're okay"

"Hi, Finny" Marley gets up from the table and gets her handsome boyfriend with a tender and passionate kiss. Both smile when their lips are still connected .

"Wow" Finn said giving Marley his signature half-grin. "from what I see you're perfectly fine, baby. Or else you wouldn't have taken me to heaven with that kiss."

"Well ... It's because you're the love of my life and I love make out with you."Marley giggled and they kiss once more until she raised an eye brown in suspicion .

"Now remember ; you didn't have to be in your soccer practice ?"

" I'd would rather be with you ". Finn said and kiss Marley. She smiled in his kiss and then looks at him with a playful look.

"Okay... Now close your eyes and give me your hand" Marley gave him the instruction and with the other hand hides a plastic bag.

"Why?" Finn asked

"Because I have a surprise , silly. Plus , if you don't close your eyes there's no point ".Finn hesitated a moment and narrows his eyes ; Marley starts laughing nervously. "Finn"

"Okay" He agrees and then she puts thd plastic bag in his hand.

"Why I feel that my gift is something sweet and delicious? "

"You can open them now, sweetheart " Marley said and kisses his cheek."My mom prepared specially for you".

"Chocolate cookies" Finn exclamed like a six year-old who would been the most amazing present on christmas morning. "Thanks so much" .

You're welcome" Marley said solemny and Finn back to takes her in his arms for another passionate kiss ; he makes it deeper until a voice interrupts their make - out session.

"Dude , I'm looking everywhere and just when I found you you're eating the beautiful face of Marley" Puck sardonically said and rolls his eyes.

"Hey,Noah " Marley greeting him."Actually it was my fault".

"Don't blame yourself ,Marls. My bro can't resist you charm" Puck said and then throws his best friend a dirty look.

"You have to come now or coach Beiste makes us clean the ladies room for a month"

"Thanks for ruining the moment with my amazing girlfriend, Puck " . Finn said and then leans closer to Marley and whispers in her ear."I'll see you later , beautiful"

"Come on Romeo" Puck grabs Finn by the arm and they leave the cort yard . "I know that Marley is your sun and moon together but ... Come on , you also have a life ".

"It's called love and i don't expect you to understand" Finn said and they leave to their practice.

An hour later , Marley is in front of her locker ;she's about to open it when hockey players walks up to her in order to make her life miserable.

" What do you want ? " Marley asked with fear in her voice"

"Two things ; your elephant momma is getting faster every freaking day" Rick "The stick Nelson said and the others laugh. "And I'm not leaving until you give me my seven minutes in heaven , Foxy lady".

"Please enough" Marley's eyes fill with tears and trembler with fear. "I told you i'm taken and I really love him . I'm tired of your threats and ... You make me sick! "

From afar , Rachel and Katie witness the scene to help the poor girl in desgrace to prepare their angelic powers .

"We can't leave it like this , Rachel. That Rick whatever guy is such a pervert and be's about to rape Marley if we do nothing" Katis said angry and cleanches her fistRememberber what Sue said , sister , we can react with violence" Rachel put a hand on Katie's shoulder to calm her , took a lock of her blond hair and twirls.

"Then we do nothing as we see a poor girk about to be tortured" Katie crosses her arms and faces Rachel who smiles .

"Why the hell you're smiling? I don't see the funny"

"Patience , crankly Kate" Rachel said and Katie rolls her eyes to hear her silly nickname.

"Wait for my signal and we'll make our entrance shrewdly" She wints at Katie who finally sighs of surrender.

"Ugh, I hate when you're right" Katie smiles and made the militar salute to her sister.

"Are, Aye Captain".

Rick corner Marley against her locker and played with the buttons of her blouse . She buist into tears and still shaking in terror . "I'm not asking you baby , you're going to give what I want "

"No" Marley sobbed histerically while Rick looks at her in a very wicked manner "Help , SOMEBODY HELP !

"Now" Rachel told Katie and both arrive in time to stop the serial rapist. "Hey , donkey face!" Rick turned and saw the pretty short brunnette and the pretty blonde, pretends to be afraid. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Ooh" Rick flinches and then smiled devilish "Batman and Robbin to the rescue, scary" He laughed and keeps playing with the buttons of Marley.

"Hey!" Katie yelled. "Keep your filthy hands of Marley"

"or what, Blondie?" Rick treated Katie and laughs . Rachel and Katie waved their hands at the same time; blue sparkles flew towards Rick, he was caught in toilet paper and hockey players were locked in janitor's closet."WHAT THE HELL?! LET GO OF ME!"

"We haven't finished with you, little fool. Rachel used her telequiness and a bucket hit Rick's head, who felt to the ground unconscious. Katie waved her finger and also locked him with the rest of the hockey stared to shed tears of happiness and collapsed in Rachel's arms ; she hugs her and Katie rubbed her back gently . "It's Okay, Marley" Rachel smiled."You're safe now"

"Thank you" Marley cried. "Thank you so much"

"We couldn't let that pervert put his hands on you "Katie said as she continued to rub her back. "We will protect you"

"Who , who are you ?" Marley asking wiping her tears and smiles at them. "I've never seen you before"

"We are your guadian angels and come to help you" Rachel look at marley tenderly "So you won't be alone"

"I... I don't know how to thank you for saving my life" Marley said crying of happiness. "But I'm so happy you're here" She turned to hug Rachel and Katie return the hug."Thank you"

Rachel took Marley in her arms and walked to the choir room, Katie sat next to her and took her hand.

Rachel

Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong

You're enchained by your own sorrow

In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow

Katie

How I hate to see you like this

There is no way you can deny it

I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

(Rachel sits on the other side of Marley, wipes her tears with a tissue and Katie brushes her long hair as she keeps crying)

Rachel and Katie

Chiquitita, tell me the truth

I'm a shoulder you can cry on

Your best friend, I'm the one you

Must rely on

You were always sure of yourself

Now I see you've broken a feather

I hope we can patch it up together

(the girls dance funny and make ballet movements to make Marley smile, which works)

Rachel and Katie

Chiquitita, you and I know

How the heartaches come and they go

And the scars they're leaving

You'll be dancing one again

And the pain will end

You will have no time for grieving

Chiquitita, you and I cry

But the sun is stillin the sky

And shinig above you

Let me hear you sing once more

Like you did before

Sing a new song, Chiquitita

Try once more like you did before

Sing a new song,Chiquitita

(Marley smiles, gets up from her seat and joins the song, putting her arms on the shoulders of Rachel and Katie)

Marley

So the walls came tumbling down

And your love's a blow out candle

All is gone and it seems too hard to handle

Marley and Rachel

Chiquitita, tell me the truth

There is no way you can deny it

I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

(all dance like ballerinas for all the choir room)

Katie, Rachel and Marley

Chiquitita, you and I know

How the heartaches come and they gone

And the scars they're leaving

You'll be dancing once again

And the pain will end

You will have no time for grieving

Chiquitita, you and I cry

But the sun is still in the sky

And shinning above you

Let me hear you sing once more

Like you did before

Sing a new song, Chiquitita

Try once more like you did before

Sing a new song , Chiquitita

Try once more like you did before

Sing a new song , Chiquitita

(During the instrumental, the girls give pirouettes around the room very happy and then joined in a group hug)

"that certainly was fun" Marley said laughing and then looks at the teenagers. "I know it sounds silly, but I feel I've known you forever"

"what Rachel said about us being angels is true; we change our appearance to look like ordinary girls and our coach assigned us the mission to protect you" Katie said with all the patience and Marley gave a tender smile at the thirteen year-old.

"aww, thank you" Marley hugged the girls and then with a curious look, she confronts them."You're not supposed to die first to be an angel?"

"actually, y es " Rachel explained with a wise tone in her voice."only that we don't die; Sue rescue to Katie and me from the war and took us to heaven, so...we are angels since then"

"I thought you were a witch or...you know, I saw your mental powers as Carrie or Matilda" Marley said sheepishly and smiles at them.

"No, it's okay" Katie reassures her."have telekinesis is part of your powers for being an angel, you can communicate telephatically and fly"

"can I see your wings?" Marley asked politely and bows. "I always wanted to see an angel closely and I'm amazed to have two in person"

"sure" Rachel said with a smile and then looks at Marley as a parent giving a loving warning to his child."after we show you now, promise to keep the secret no matter what. Just you are the only one who knows who we are"

"I promise, Rachel" Marley said and the brunette was surprised to see that she knew her name."if you are wondering how I know your name; it's written in your necklace" She answers again and touches."it's beautiful"

"Thank you; our mother gave it to me before she died and Katie has a pin in her hair with the letter K. We never met her"

"I'm so sorry" Marley apologizes and Katie put a hand on her shoulder. "I...I didn't know"

"it happened long time ago, Marley. Rach and I were a baby" Katie comforted her and a big smile spread across her face. "by the way, you're getting one of us? I didn't know you're a mind reader" The three laugh and Marley shakes her head.

"No, I'm not like you. I knew Rachel's name because I read her necklace; and now I know your name is Katie for the K's on your pin"

"well...now that my sister and I introduced ourselves; we'll show you what we really are" Katie told Marley to take a step back which she does; then she and Rachel snapped their fingers and they back to be with their beautiful silver dress, their glittering wings and the halo of light surrounding them completely . tears begin to fall from the eyes of Marley and kneels in front of them."Marley, don't cry" Katie said gently."don't be afraid; we don't hurt you"

"it's not that" Marley says crying and smiling."you are the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. Can I touch your wings? " please

Rachel smiled sweetly, came floating to her, took her hand, lifted from the ground and puts her hand on her wing. Marley continued to cry with keep smiling softly and stroked her hair ;after witnessing some heavenly angels, Marley smiked and the girls returned to their appearance of school girls.

"You feel better now?"Rachel ask and Marley nodded.

"That's why we don't show that way to humans , an angel of light will be imposed fear even he or she comfort you " "However you were so brave to past the test" Katie said and back to explain the theory. "a fallen angel or as the Lord called an angel of darkness; pretends to be one of us and transmit you peace. But then it shown as he really is: a demon; an evil, ruthless and cruel being who only wants to destroy you and hurt inside. It can be anywhere and you have to be careful"

"the guy who was about to rape you was the one of them . thank God that Katie and I were able to save your life at time"

"a fallen angel can take any appearance?" Marley asked with some fear in her voice and both girls nodded.

"to complete and you don't have nightmares" Katie added to the theory. "it may be from human or a loved one to an animal or plant. so that's why we'll protect you from anything or anyone who wants to hurt you"

"you are the best friends I ever had" Marley smiled and hugged her two teenage guardians. He three continued to embrace until the bell rang."oops, we have to go to class"

"you go ahead, I'll go wash my hands" Rachel said so Marley says goodbye to her and goes ahead with Katie to the next class. The girl smiles, leaves the choir room closing the door behind her; back in the halls, she heads to her class: Biology.

When a sexy voice style Bryan Adams and Richard Marx fills the corners, certainly the kind of voice from the mysterious guy was baritone. Rachel was impressed that she decided to follow the sound of his voice, lead her to the bathroom and continued listening the concert.

You always said I was a dreamer

Now instead

I'm dreaming of things that's

Making my mind go crazy

Small things like

(Rachel continues approaching the singer, who turns out to be Finn showering after soccer practice . the girl fails to recognize the melody as it's one from her favorite songs from Westlife)

Finn

When I call you at home

And he answers the phone

Or I get your machine and

I don't hear me

When I lie in my bed with the

Thoughts in my head

When we dance and we sang

And we laughed all night

Oh da bop bop baby please

Don't let me go

Can't live my life this way

ooh da bop bop baby please

Just let me know

And put my mind at ease for sure

(helplessly; Rachel falls for the voice, closes her eyes and she gently sway to the sound of music coming from the stereo. Finn, unaware that a cute girl was spying, still singing as no big deal; undoubtedly he wasn't just popular, handsome and smart, he also sang super awesome)

On a love train

20 odd years now

I got off today

But nobody said the stop

That I've taken

Was a stop too late

Now I'm alone, I'm thinking

Of stupid hurtful smart things like

(Finn stops singing when he hear a female singing voice, starts laughing closes the shower and decides to confront the intruder)

"Hey!"he asked in suspicion. "who's there?" As he doesn't receive any answer from the person, he resorts to the treat."whoever you are, you can't be here . so beat it before I call the principal" another laughter. "I mean it"

Help me

Katie, on the other hand is in the literature class; when she hear the anguished voice of her sister, closes her eyes, places her finger tips on her temples to use her telephatic powers to communicate with her

Rachel, Rachel, it's you?

K-Katie...you...you have to help me.I can't stop laughing

Holy crap, what you did?

I can't tell you have to see for yourself

Wait right there, okay? Don't make any movement, I'm on my way

Please hurry

Katie took the teacher was explaining the story of Pride and Prejudice, to raise her hand.

"yes, Katie?" An attractive man with curly hair and blue eyes asked.

"Mr . Schue, can you give me permission to drink some water?"Katie asked touching her throat to make it more believable. "I'm thirsty"

"sure" He smiled and then the bell rang; students were keeping their books in the backpacks. "okay, guys.I want you to read the first chapter for next week and we'll discussed in class"

"thank you" Katie said and left the classroom. "stay right there, Rachel" She runs through the halls until she reaches the showers and discovered Rachel laughing uncontrollably and leaning agains the door.

"You're here" Rachel runs to hug Katie and she separates.

"What the hell..what were you thinking? " Katie took her sister in a secluded place. "this is invasion of property, you can't be here"

"that's what I said" a male voice said from behind the opened, Finn looks at the two teenagers who screamed to see him shirtless and with a towel around his waist. Katie put a hand on Rachel's mouth to silence her."wow...I never thought have a fan" He crosses his arms and gives the girls his signature half-grin. "Hi"

"this is so awkard" Katie said and looks at her jean pockets.

"oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so sorry" Rachel covers her face with her hands and then looks at Katie. "Help me"

"okay, you run while you can do it and I'll distract him" Katie said and raised a thumb up.

Rachel is about to leave when he stops her and still smiling. "wait...first you spy and then run away?"

"um...yes" She replies and runs away from there . Once alone, Katie crosses her arms and decides to talk to Finn.

"sorry for my sister, botn are new and she was confused" Katie said sheepishly and twirls a lock of her blond hair.

"whoa, hold on" Finn raised his hand to stop her and then smiles as he found a lost treasure. "it's her; the girl of the reindeer sweater . she's so pretty and...so are you"

"thanks; we actually inherited the beauty of our mom" Katie answered and Finn chukles.

"I've got to meet her . I saw you both in the hallway this morning and she drew me" Finn said solemny and Katie studied at him very closely.

"oh!" She answered and pointed at him with her finger. "I know who you are, Mister. The handsome good looking tall guy who can't stop staring at Rach"

"yeah, that's me" H smiles and reaches out his hand. "I'm Finn Hudson"

"Katie" She said back and shook her hand."it's nice finally meet you, Finn" Katie gave him a crooked smile and starts to leave. "see you around"

"Katie, stop" Finn pleased at the little blonde."please tell me about Rachel" She doesn't answer at his request. " you do, then you are awesome"

"I'll let you know" Katie said solemny and leaves the showers and Finn who smiles widely.

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Sabrina Carpenter as Katie

Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson

Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

GUEST STARRING

Harry Shum Jr as Mike Chang

Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang

Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones

Kevin Mc Hale as Artie Abrams

Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel

Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford

Trisha Rae Starl as Millie Rose

Rock Anthony as Rick Nelson

Jesse Lurken as Bobby Surette

SONGS USED.-Take on the world (originally by Sabrina Carpenter and Rowan Blanchard) performed by Katie and Rachel Berry,Cool kids (originally by Echosmith) performed by Marley Rose, Chiquitita (originally by ABBA) performed by Rachel Berry, Katie and Marley Rose, Bop Bop baby (originally by Westlife) performed by Finn Hudson


	4. if Cupid had a heart

**Wow! Thank you so much, I never thought you will love this story. Don't worry about Finchel, I working on it. This will be the beginning of a friendship between Finn (****Cory Monteith****) and Katie (****Sabrina Carpenter****); anyway, in this chap I'll make a reference of the movie "you're so Cupid", I really love it and this will be a tribute. Enjoy and please review. **

**Roxy : )**

**Chapter 4.- if Cupid had a heart**

**The days passed and Marley felt completely safe thanks to her two best friends and bodyguards, especially Rick who after witnessing the magical powers of the sisters he decided to not mess with her again. However, the sadness turned to grab it when footballers make fun of her mother again.**

**"I just don't get it" Marley protested sadly one afternoon when she, Rachel and Katie decided to surprise Millie making chocolate cookies."all my mom has done is lean and...the only way I was accepted into my other schools is that she sew labels on my sweaters. I...I sometimes feel like a wallflower"**

**"you are special, Marley. And your mom is a lovely woman; I really admire what she does for you" Rachel said getting the baked cookies with her powers and leveling the temperature.**

**"trust me, people are not going to notice for the clothes you wear; it's for your escence . your personality is what mmakes you unique and special" Katie smiled while she beats the mixture. Her blond hair was in a ponytail."remember that you have us now"**

**"I really want to thank you for all you've done for me" Marley replies smiling."since you appeared in my life, I feel happier"**

**"you don't have to thank. We are with you always" Katie puts a hand on her shoulder. "Remember that you have a light inside of you and it's time to show it " Rachel said and Marley smiled at her sweetly**

**"we have the power to change the world" Marley finally added feeling confident, Rachel and Katie nodded in agreement.**

**"Marley Rose" Katie said and Marley looked at her."you are gold"**

**(The scene suddenly , Katie and Marley walk comfident through the McKinley halls)**

**Marley and Katie**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Marley**

**You were walking in the moon**

**Now you're feeling low**

**What they say wasn't true, you're beautiful**

**Katie**

**Sticks and stones break your bones**

**I know what you're feeling**

**Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million**

**(****they start dancing and draw the attention of several young freshman students, who later join in the choreography about self-steem. Everyone walking the halls, library, food court and even the astronomy classroom, where more students join the dancing)**

**Rachel**

**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**

**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**

**So hold you're head up high, it's your time to shine**

**From inside out it shows, you're more than gold**

**Rachel, Katie and Marley**

**Gold, gold, you're gold**

**You're worth more than gold**

**Gold, gold, you're gold**

**(All continue dancing and this time in the gym; Cheerios ans school band improvise an awesome choreography)**

**Rachel**

**When everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna loose**

**Just ignore, they don't know the real you**

**Marley**

**All the rain in the sky, can't put out your fire**

**Or all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter **

**Rachel, Katie and Marley**

**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**

**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**

**So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**

**From inside out it shows, you're more than gold**

**Gold, gold, you're gold**

**You're worth more than gold**

**Gold, gold, you're gold**

**(the auditorium is decorated like a prom. A golden disco ball hanging from the ceiling; boys wear golden tuxedos and girls golden dresses. The stage is golden)**

**Katie(rapping)**

**So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved**

**And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough**

**Yeah, there are days that we all feel like we're messed up**

**But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough**

**Rachel**

**So don't be ashamed to wear your crown**

**You're a king, you're a queen inside and out**

**Marley**

**You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars**

**This is for you, wherever you are**

**Rachel and Katie(Marley)**

**Oh,oh, oh, oh, oh (yeah, yeah)**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (you're gold, gold)**

**Rachel, Katie and Marley (Katie)**

**This is for all the girls, boys all over the world (all of the world)**

**Whatever you've bee told, you're worth more than gold**

**So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**

**From inside out it shows, you're more than gold**

**Gold , gold , you're gold**

**You're worth more than gold**

**Gold , gold, you're gold**

**Katie**

**So don't be ashamed to wear your crown**

**Rachel and Marley**

**You're a king, you're a queen inside and out**

**The song ends and everyone cheer. The bad news is that everything back to normal cause this was a fantasious performance. The three girls shared a group hug with the outcasts. Suddenly, somehing began to snine in Katie's backpack. Both apologize to Marley and went to the secret garden; after being alone, the blonde pulled out a mirror and showed it to her sister.**

**"a mirror?" Rachel asked innocently."I thought you were still young to wear make up"**

**"I am, Rach" Katie replied with a smile."this is to communicate with gave it to me to keep an eye of Marley"**

**"and why not me?" Rachel crosses her arms and then stroked the surface of he precious gadget."I mean, I am a responsible teenager and you're just a child"**

**"technically as I turned thirteen I'm also a teenager and hold on..." Katie raised a hand to stop her and an eye brown. "you said responsible, Rachel? you lost the arranging flowers that were for archangels. Gabriel put you in charge"**

**"it was an accident. I was playing with a cute cherub when a gust of wind snatched the flowers from me" Katie continue to stare at her older sister unconvinced, so she said of defeat."okay, fine. you're right; you're in charge, Cranky Kate"**

**"thank you" Katie rolls her eyes playfully."now, we have to answer the call or we'll be in trouble"**

**"okay" Rachel agreed. Sooner, the flash was more intense that the girls had to step back to keep their eyes safe. Minutes later, the blond woman was in the reflection and her gaze was sharp as ever. "hello, coach" Rachel greeted shyly while Katie holds the mirror. Sue simply smiled weekly.**

**"good morning,angels . we haven't talked in days and I need to know if you've done everything I said"**

**"yes" Katie answered honestly."Rachel and I've been careful with the powers and hide our angelic powers to humans, except...for one person"**

**"what? Katie Valentine, you can't be talking seriously. It's the first rule"Sue scolded her firmly and Katie accepted the rebuke without protest."who was it?"**

**"Marley Rose" Rachel answered and put a hand on her sister's shoulder."both told her about our identity and showed our divinity" just when Rachel srugs, their coach's face is more relaxed."ater all, you assigned us to protect her, right?"**

**"well, young lady. You and your sister are forgiven" Rachel and Katie sigh of relief. Sue's face became restrictive."but if I hear you broke the rules, then I will forced to take kore stringment measures, am I clear?"**

**"yes, Ma'am" both replied at unison; even Katie's hand began to shake and Rachel put her hand on top of her's preventing the nerves the mirror will fall and broke into pieces."got it"**

**"from what I see, you make friends with Marley" Sue scratched her chin in a thoughtful air."what can you tell me about her?"**

**"well..." Katie started nervously but then she relaxed and smiles."she's sweet, kind and with a big heart . she's always willing to help her mom and feels sadness when popular kids make fun of Millie's overweight . the three of us get along very well but...it seems that Rach and her understood each other. They are inseparable" Katie sighs and continues sadly, grabbing gently her sister's arm not wanting to let her go."sometimes I feel jealous that Marley wil take my sister away from me"**

**"kid, Marley could never replace Rachel" Katie turned her gaze toward Rachel, who smiled at her sweetly."you are like two drops of water and I really mean it; so you have nothing to worry about"**

**"I guess I overreacted a bit and the thought of losing my best friend scared me" Katie said smiling and leans her head on Rachel's shoulder. **

**"we will always be together, Katie. You'll always be my baby girl that I will protect" Rachel and Katie shared a lovely fraternal hug."I promise"**

**"I love you, big sister" Katie said hugging her sister tightly. "You're my best friend"**

**"you're mine too and of course I love you, little dove" Rachel reciprocated; the girls still hug each other until...**

**"ahem" Sue clears her throat." not that I don't like happy endings, but you have time to embrace, kids"**

**"sorry, coach " Katie said and they break the hug to continue talking with Sue.**

**"you told us that we only use our powers if necessary and we did" Rachel explained calmly and puts a strand behind her ear."a pervert guy was about to rape Marley and we saved her at time"**

**"Well done, angels" Sue congrated them."you proved that you are caring so much about this mission but...I can't watch you closely, so I send someone to train you . you're still a rookie"**

**"yes, coach" Rachel and Katie nodded their heads to the comand.**

**"okay, I gotta go now" Sue said."Remember the mission" Said that, the stunning blonde woman disappeared and instead was only a reflection of the siblings who were smiling happy and embrace again; Katie kept the mirror in her backpack.**

**"who will be the person who will be our coach here on earth?"Rachel asked curiously as the girls undertook the way back to McKinley. **

**"who knows?" Katie shrugged and smiled."it's certainly an old lady or a cute guy"**

**"Katie" Rachel stared at her sister who simply raised her hands in defeat.**

**"I know, I know" Katie joked and Rachel shakes her head. "no boys, we are here for mission"**

**"that's right" Rachel said putting some books in her locker. "hey, um...you want to go with us to the mall? Marley wants to make me a makeover and I was thinking..."**

**"No, Rach; I don't think so" Katie apologizes putting her jean jacket."I have plans actually"**

**"oh yeah? What kind of plans?"Rachel crossed her arms in suspicion."I thought it could be nice to have some time like siblings"**

**"go ahead and have fun with Marley, I'm sorry" Katie shuts her locker and starts to leave but Rachel follows her and suspected something. **

**"Katie, you're acting weird" Rachel notices and asked her."are you...hiding something from me?"**

**"No, Rachel" Katie said with frustration."I'm meeting Finn in the library" She close her books and a picture of Rachel to her chest.**

**"what? No. you...you promised" Rachel protested."I like him"**

**"don't get me wrong, sis" Katie puts a hand on her shoulder. "he's totally into you" She smiled and leaves Rachel alone in the hallway.**

**Meanwhile, Finn is with the boys in the locker room; some are taking a shower and other have a casual talk in their soccer uniform. He finished tying his shoes when Ryder walks up to him to have another casual talk.**

**"you have an appointment?" Ryder asked.**

**"Something like that. I uh..I'm meeting this girl in the library"**

**"we don't have projects, dude" Ryder patted his back and Finn puts his letterman jacket."wait, what Marley think of this?"**

**"look, man. I'm not cheating on her, okay? Katie has only thirteen, she's just my friend and we have a date like friends, got it?"**

**"All right, geeze" Ryder raised his hands in defeat."please don't kick a chair, I believe you"**

**"cool, man. See you around" Finn said and walks to the door to the library.**

**"Finn, wait up" Ryder stops him."there's something I need to tell you"**

**"Ryder, you can tell me later" Finn said nervously with a tone of frustration in his voice."I'm late" He leaves the locker room . Jake was lifting weights when he walks up to Ryder noting the concern on his face.**

**"Dude, what's wrong?" Jake asked. "you look terrible" **

**Ryder sighs of frustration."I was about to confess something to Finn and i couldn't do it"**

**"no problem. You can tell me" Jake said but Ryder felt insecure."I'll keep the secret"**

**"okay" he said in defeat."I'm in love with Marley"**

**"whoa" Jake exclaimed speechless. "uh...wow, I don't blame you. She's beautiful"**

**"the problem is...Marley and Finn are dating and if I tell him, he surely will give me a punch in the face"**

**"you definitely can't tell him" Jake said putting a hand on his shoulder."You're still young to die. But thanks for telling me"**

**"on the contrary, Jake. thanks" Ryder said and leaves the locker room. After he confessed his secret to his best friend, a looked of relief crossed his face; on the other hand, Finn felt confused by being in love with two cute girls at the same time.**

**(Finn walks to the halls of McKinley and several girls stare at him for being the handsome captain of soccer team; but he has the image of Rachel in his head, so a crooked smile appears on his face when he thinks about her)**

**Finn**

**So she said what's the problem, baby?**

**What's the problem, I don't know**

**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**

**Think about it every time**

**I think about it, can't stop**

**Thinking bout it**

**(****Ryder lays his head in his locker, in the distance he sees Rachel and Marley passing by laughing. He smiles and Marley sweetly smiles back at him before leaving)**

**Ryder**

**How much longer**

**Will it take to cure this**

**Just to cure it, cause I can't ignore**

**If it's love (love)**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me**

**But I don't know nothing about love (oh)**

**(Both scenes are mixed; Finn pictures Rachel and Ryder pictures Marley)**

**Finn**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn a little faster**

**Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**The world will follow after**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn**

**Because everybody's after love**

**(Ryder sees Marley reading a book, she realizes that he is watching and smiles at him)**

**Ryder**

**So I said, I'm a snowball running**

**Running down into the spring**

**That's coming all this love melting under**

**Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love**

**(Finn sees from far Rachel is making out with someone and he realize that it's himself)**

**Finn**

**Well baby I surrender**

**To the strawberry ice cream**

**Never ever end of all this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**But there's no escaping your love (oh)**

**(the two boys stare lovingly at Rachel and Marley)**

**Ryder**

**But these lights of lightning**

**Mean we're never alone**

**Never alone, no, no**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn**

**Move a little closer**

**(scene changes again and again; once more)**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Ryder**

**I want to hear you whisper**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn**

**Settle down inside my love (oh)**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Ryder**

**Jump a little higher**

**Ryder and Finn**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn**

**If you feel a little lighter**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Ryder**

**We were once upon a time in love**

**Finn**

**We're accidentally in love**

**Ryder**

**Accidentally in love**

**Finn**

**Accidentally in love**

**Ryder**

**Accidentally in love**

**Finn**

**Accidentally in love**

**Ryder**

**Accidentally in love**

**Finn**

**Accidentally in love**

**Ryder**

**Accidentally in love**

**Finn**

**Accidentally**

**Ryder and Finn**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**Ryder**

**Accidentally**

**Finn and Ryder**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**I'm in love**

**Finn**

**Accidentally**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn**

**Spin a little tighter**

**Ryder and Finn**

**Come on, come on**

**Ryder**

**And the world's a little brighter**

**Finn and Ryder**

**Come on, come on**

**Finn (with Ryder)**

**Just get yourself inside my (love)**

**Finn**

**I'm in love**

**Katie is putting into practice her powers ordering books in alphabetical order to have a little fun when Finn arrives at the library at that time. The girl looks at her watch and then sighs.**

**"You're late" Katie sits in a table while she looks at Finn. "we said at three o'clock and now are half past three"**

**"I know, I'm sorry" Finn apologizes and sits in front of her."the guys entertained me and..."**

**"let me guess" Katie interrupts him rolling her eyes."you were coming in the way when a dude said he has something important to say and you answered..." Katie clears her throat and imitates Finn's voice perfectly."you tell me later, man. I'm late". Finn was speechless when Katie read his mind as she could guess what happened just know without being present.**

**"whoa, whoa, whoa" Finn exclaimed."that's creepy; you sounded like me. How...how did you know that happened?"**

**"intuition" She smiled and then placed notebooks, accessories and photo of Rachel on he table.**

**"you brought everything?" Finn asked and Katie nods.**

**"yep" Katie put everything in order and gives him the picture of Rachel in hand."here. Put it in your wallet"**

**"wow" Finn gives her signature half-grin. "thanks, Katie. is that...is that Rachel?"**

**"yes, why?" Katie asked but Finn just smiled and the girl smiled back."by the way, you're entirely welcome"**

**"she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life" Finn saves the photo in his wallet and still looks at it. Minutes after, he and Katie started laughing."I know, it's ridiculous. I'm in love with a picture"**

**"it's not, Finn" Katie answered taking his hand."it's cute, but I laugh cause you're blushing"**

**"No, I never blush" Finn replied like a five year-old who didn't want to lose his reputation; but of course, Katie couldn't be deceived.**

**"yeah, right" Katie rolls her eyes."you know? you're just like Rachel"**

**"why do you say?" Finn asked raising an eye brown. **

**"both don't want to admit you feel atracted to each other" Katie said sardonically."But your feelings betray you, dude. Your crush on my sister is so obvious"**

**"sometimes you're so snarky, you know?" Finn said and Katie shrugs her shoulders**

**"yeah, I know" Katie said proudly and then her gaze turned serious."now...what do you want to know about Rach? "**

**"Rach?" Finn repeated incredously and Katie nods.**

**"yeah, Rach. I only can call her like that, Hudson. Rachel and I are best friends; she calls me Cranky Kate and I Rach"**

**"nice nicknames" Finn smiled and looks at the teenager. "I don't know if anyone told you how lovely you look when you get jealous"**

**"actually you're the first, so thank you"**

**"you're welcome, Cranky Kate" Finn laughed and Katie punches his arm playfully.**

**"Hey" They laught."that was not friendly"**

**"What? The nickname suits you very well and I like it" Finn replied with a crooked smile. "you are so you"**

**"fine" Katie said. "if I'm Cranky Kate, then you are Mr. Bossy pants"**

**Mm...it's a deal, Goldilocks" Finn challenged her and they shake hands to seal the deal.**

**Katie was surprised how her and Finn get along; she saw him as the big brother to look up and he like a sister to which protect . Both spent the time talking, laughing and making friendly-sarcastic coments between them; Katie shared Finn about Rachel, some things could be fun facts like she had various forms to cry: the feigned cry, crying when she wants something that is accompained with a tissue; cry of disappointment that includes sobbing and the cry for a guy, her favorite color is pink, she always put a gold star next to her signature, her Judaism, her role models are Barbra Streisand and Patti Lupone, her dreams is going to New York and succeed in Broadway, win a Tony at 25 and other stuff.**

**Finn was surprised to know everything about the beautiful Jewish girl; and more he knows about her, more was his crush. In part, Katie was helping him overcome his shyness.**

**"okay, Finn" Katie stares at her friend carefully as a teacher questioning his student in an oral Spelling test."You're one step to meet my sister; what are her two favorite movies, ringtone and the song she always sing and memorizes since she was five?"**

**"um...okay . her movies are "Funny Girl" and "West Side Story" Katie nods and Finn continues answering the questions . "she has "Defying Gravity" from Wicked on her phone and the song is "Don't rain on my parade" from Funny Girl"**

**"yes!" Katie shouted jn joy and both high - five. "you officially got an A on Rachel Berry test"**

**"thank you so much, Little Miss Sunshine; I won't let you down" Both laugh and Katie looks at Finn into his eyes."what?"**

**"can I...ask you something?" Katie asked tapping her finger and lays her cheek in her hand. On the other hand, Finn plays with a pen.**

**"uh...yeah, sure . What's up?" He answered nervously and passes a hand trough his hair while stills playing with the pen.**

**"if you want to meet my sister so bad; then why you didn't before?" Katie stared at him waiting for the answer while she still tapping her fingers.**

**"we already met, remember?" Finn answered and blushed. "she found me singing in the shower"**

**"I know and it was super awkward" Katie replied sarcastically."thank God you weren't naked or Rachel would have a heart attack"**

**"Katie..." Finn confessed honestly. "I like your sister a lot; she's pretty and hot at the same time. But the times that I try to talk to her, she runs away; it's as if she's ashamed of me or afraid"**

**"maybe it's because for being so handsome, you make her nervous" Katie joked to be true, but this time Finn didn't laugh with her, so she explained the reason why always Rachel run away from him."Rachel is really nervous, Finn. It's not your fault; it will take a time to open her heart and you must be patient"**

**"I really want to understand these matters of the heart but...it's complicated" Finn sigh in frustration."could you explain to me? I mean...you're an expert"**

**"follow me, Frankenteen" Katie said getting up from the table. She and Finn left the library and went to the auditorium where the girl told him to sit on a stool.**

**"Katie, please explain why we're here?" Finn wanted to know when he saw Katie took a guitar from it's holder and sat opposite him. "I assumed that you teach me about heart's stuff"**

**"could you please shut your mouth for a second and listen" Katie asked Finn politely and he does."Good. Now I'll teach you in an unconventional way" She starts playing the guitar solemny."I wrote this song when I was eleven and it answer everything you want to know"**

**"sorry, kiddo" Finn apologizes and gives her his signature half-smile."I'd love to hear you sing"**

**(Katie smiles at Finn sweetly and plays a beautiful melody on guitar, but what surprised him most was hearing the melodious voice of that pretty blond girl)**

**Katie**

**Here I am again, the same old situation**

**Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?**

**I should've played cool, instead I made a fool**

**Oh, the things I do**

**Cause I'm young and I'm dumb**

**I do stupid things when it comes to love**

**And even if I always end up crying**

**Well, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**No, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**

**(Finn smiles during the song and Katie keeps playing the guitar, looks at him and stil singing)**

**I should've shout my mouth, I could've kept it quiet**

**I might have freaked him out, cause I was so excited**

**But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith**

**Oh, the things I say**

**Cause I'm young and I'm dumb**

**I do stupid things when it comes to love**

**And even if I always end up crying**

**Well, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**No, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Oh, oh, no, no**

(Katie still singing and Finn nodding as if he managed to understand the context of the song)

And I think sometimes, I tend to be my own worst enemy

And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star

Falling out of the blue, do what I do

Ooh, ooh

And

(they smile at each other; Finn enjoys Katie's performance and she have fun)

**Just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating**

**Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating**

**Being where I've been, I know that in the end**

**I'll do it all again**

**Cause I'm young and I'm dumb**

**I do stupid things when it comes to love**

**And even if I always end up crying**

**Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying**

**Well, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**No, you can't blame a girl for trying**

**Mm, mm, mm, mm**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh**

**"so, you liked my song?" Katie asked getting up and putting the guitar back in it's holder**

**"Kid, that was awesome" Finn smiled widely and fist pumps with her."I didn't know you aspired to be a song writer"**

**"well, not really" Katie sat back down on the stool."one spring afternoon I was inspired and wrote . now; returning to class, that's how we felt at the level of love"**

**"I get it. Thanks, Katie" Finn smiled at the girl."you are an amazing teacher and...I'm ready to start from scratch and talk to Rachel"**

**"that's the spirit, Mister and thanks for listening" Katie gets up from the stool, Finn does the same and they shake hands."we should do this more often"**

**"I second that, Goldilocks" Finn said playfully and Katie laughed."I really have a good time"**

**"yeah, me too" Without thinking, Katie amicably hugs the handsome boy and he, seeing her as a little sister reciprocates the hug. "hilarious, now I have an awesome big brother"**

**"and now I have a wonderful baby sister" Finn said and whispers into her ear."when Rachel and I are dating, we have to share you"**

**"don't push your luck, Hudson. We'll see about that" Katie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.**

**"see you then, Snarky girl" Finn answered and they leave the auditorium. **

**Marley and Rachel finally decided not going to shopping and instead helped Millie in the Jew kneaded while other blue eyed girl washing dishes.**

**"I really appreciate your help, Rachel" Marley said smiling while she is kneading."it means a lot to me, and...my mom will be very grateful. Thank you"**

**"I love helping others" Rachel replied gently."plus, Millie is a kind woman . it's not right to do all the work herself, we can go shopping then"**

**"where's Katie?" Marley asked."I thought she would come with us"**

**"ugh" Rachel complained."she canceled our plans for a boy, Marley. We made the promise that nothing would separate us...and she's just a baby. A sweet and innocent thirteen girl!**

**"Aww!" Marley melted and put an arm on Rachel's shoulder. "I love the old sister instinct, Rachel" She begins to cry and wipes her tears with a tissue."Katie could never replace you, you are her role model"**

**"it's just...we were together all the time and I feel I'm losing her" Rachel sobbed and Marley wipes her tears with the tissue.**

**"it's normal to feel jealous like a sister" Marley assured her."but Katie is also entitled to have friends; I don't know" She shrugs smiling. "what if she and the boy are now best friends?"**

**"good point" Rachel said and smiles. "I overreacted, the fact that now you are my best friend and Katie also have one doesn't mean we stop being siblings"**

**"exactly" Marley smiles and hugged Rachel. "and you're my best friend too, Rach"**

**"hey, guys" Katie greeted the girls and hug them."I can help if you want"**

**"yes, thank you" Marley said and Katie put the cookies in the oven."we were just talking about you and Rachel was afraid that you will forget about her"**

**"I'll never do that" Katie replied smiling. "she's my super big sister" She and Rachel hug.**

**"how was your date with Finn?" Rachel asked and Marley felt curiosity.**

**"we had fun . oh, and you can stay calm; he's just my friend" Katie reassured her."by the way, he's totally into you and is excited to talk to you"**

**"wow" Marley claps happily. "Katie got you a date with the hottest guy in school" Suddenly, her face changed."wait...you said Finn? "**

**"yes" Rachel answered. "why?"**

**"he's my b...friend . he's my friend" Marley fixed her mistake to not hurt Rachel. "I'm so happy for you, Rachel"**

**"you're sure he's not your boyfriend, Marley?" Rachel asked. "I don't want to ruin our friendship over a boy"**

**"No, it's okay, my boyfriend is Ryder actually" Marley lied."we love each other"**

**"that's great" Katie sighed of relief. "I was beginning to worry"**

**"yeah, me too" Rachel agreed and the three girls shared a group hug. That afternoon, they shared many secrets, until Rachel's necklace and Katie's bracelet began to shine . immediately, the siblings remembered the words of Sue on the person who would train them for do the mission correctly and back home."oh, right"**

**"what's going on? you have to go now?" Marley asked sadly."but we're having such a good time"**

**"it's not your fault, Marley" Katie answered trying to calm her."our job as your guardian angels also requires training and supervision"**

**"can I go with you?" Marley smiled sweetly at the two girls; it was amazing how an angel could create such a close bond with the person assigned to protect and especially, if it was the beautiful and innocent Marley Rose. "I always wanted adventures"**

**"it would be wonderful to join us" Rachel smiled and took her hand and Katie's. "let's go"**

**"yeah, I don't see the big deal" Katie agreed and kept looking hers and sister's gadgets were shinning more brightly."if we are your angels, we have to be with you all the time"**

**"thank you so much" Marley smiled and look at them with a curious gaze."I wonder who will be your coach?"**

**"believe me, we think the same" Rachel answered feeling shine her necklace. "yikes, someone is grumpy"**

**"remember we shouldn't be late, Rach" Katie look at her sister with disdain."it's the second rule"**

**"I know" Rachel answered and then she explained to Marley about the imponent blonde woman."in fact, Katie and I have a mentor in heaven; her name is Sue Sylvester"**

**"oh, it's that woman who saved you from the war?" Marley asked. "Oh my God, Oh my God. I feel that my feet don't touch the ground" She pointed nervously when saw herself along with two girls floating to 6 feet tall and the three of them flew over the courtyard; at that time, there was no one who witnessed that amazing moment and confused things believing it was witchcraft or something from the devil.**

**"don't be scared, Marley" Katie rubbed her arm while they floating through the sky."we are levitating, you'll get used to it very soon"**

**"if we are flying, you should have your wings" Marley says panicking a little and flinches."sorry, it's that I'm scared of heights"**

**"as we are levitating, don't use the wings" Rachel explained reassured her friend."don't worry, we'll be landing in a minute; remember that anything bad will happen to you while you're with your angels of light. Oh and yes, Sue saved our lives in the war and she take care of us since then"**

**"acually, Sue is our mentor" Katie said and the girls still levitating over a beautiful valley."she assigned us the mission to protect you, but in he earth we'll have a personal coach"**

**"wow, that's awesome" Marley says enjoying the view and looking at the three tops. "I'm so glad that you are my angels"**

**"thank you, sweetie" Rachel said smiling and Katie smiles at Marley who stops of being scared and enjoys levitating. "it's an honor taking care of you"**

**Finally, the girls landed soflty on the grass and began to walk down a mysterious road that led to the secret garden. Marley was so amazed to have adventures and be part of a fairy tale; in which she plays the role at the scared and sweet little girl who was protected by two beautiful and cute teen angels.**

**"this is so beautiful" Marley said admiring the garden and smelling the delicious perfume of the sunset flowers.**

**"we discovered it and undoubtedly it's our favorite place" Kate pointed taking white rose and giving it to Marley. "as part of the team now, it's yours too"**

**"and you can come any time" A singing voice answered from the distance and as it was approaching the girls; it turned to be a pretty blonde cheerio, her gaze turned serious and looked at Rachel and Katie. "you know perfectly you shouldn't be late" The girl crosses her ams."we should've start your lesson fifteen minutes ago"**

**"hold on" Katie raised her hand."you are our coach?"**

**"let me introduce" The blonde cheerleader said sardonically."my name's Kitty Wilde and yes, Sue sent me to train, you can ask me questions after your first lesson"**

**O...kay, but..." Rachel starts saying until Kitty raised a hand to stops her."I know, sorry"**

**"we thought you were..." Katie also pointed but Kitty interrupts again, this time smiling. **

**"an old lady and a cute guy?" Kitty asked and the siblings nodded."well, sorry to disappoint you, Tweddle Dee and Tweddle Dum; but appereances are deceiving"**

**" my angels never thought their coach turned to be a snarky cheerleader" Marley says sheepishly and Kitty turned to look at her carefully.**

**"Marley Rose" Kitty said putting her hands behind her back and walking around the brunette with blue eyes."You're the daughter of the fat lady from the cafeteria and who is constantly bullied by the jocks"**

**"hey!" Rachel defended her friend."Kitty, that's not cool"**

**"sorry, tell the truth of a brutally honest way is part of my personality" Kitty admitted feeling guilty."I didn't mean to offend the girl named like the dead dog movie"**

**"okay, let's get one thing" Katie said really upset and comfronting the cheerio."maybe you and I are similar in personality, but that's different to insult someone . my best friend is freakishly tall and that's no reason why I want to destroy his self-steem"**

**"Katie" Rachel said putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "it's okay"**

**"No, it's not, Rachel" Katie said. "our coach is insulting the girl who we must help"**

**"don't worry about me, Katie" Marley said with an innocent smile on her doll face."I'm sure that Kitty didn't say to make me feel vulnerable. I know people show their appreciation to others in an eccentric manner; maybe she likes me and the way of prove it was with her snarky personality"**

**"Marley just said" Kitty fought back and twirls her ponytail with her finger."when I like people, I use to be sarcastic"**

**"it cost me a while to get used, Lizard ears" Katie replied smiling and crosses her arms, then looked upset."I don't think I want to train today; come on, Rachel. we have to take Marley back home, probably her mom is worried"**

**"don't go" Kitty begged feeling guilty and regretful."I promise to behave"**

**"for now, we have to go, Kitty" Rachel said with an authoritative tone."My sister and I can't stand people who insult with no reason . so you must keep your promise or we'll tell coach Sylvester to replace you"**

**"okay, I promise" Kitty sincerely said and saw the girls retook Marley's hand to return the same way they came; levitating."you'll start your lesson next week"**

**Rachel, Marley and Katie said goodbye to Kitty and took flight back to school, the petite blonde relaxed a bit to see Marley was not sad.**

**"you don't have to do that" Marley said gently at her guardians."but thank you"our mission is to protect you, remember?" Rachel pointed and Marley nodded in agreement.**

**The days continued passing by after the angels met Kitty in the secret garden and finally the day come when Finn has the guts to talk to Rachel; with a little help of Katie, of course.**

**So she decided playing Matchmaker with the intention of making her sister and her best friend fall in love; becauss she felt that both would make a beautiful couple. One morning without anyone noticing; Katie used her powers to snoop Finn's locker, checking through a notebook and write a note perfectly coping his hand writing. **

**Hey pretty lady: I haven't stop thinking about you since the day I saw you walking in the halls with your cute reindeer sweater. I'll never forget the excitment you felt when you hear me sing; anyway, I can't wait to talk to you and see your beautiful face, I'll see you in the garden at sunset**

**Sincerely yours, your secret admirer**

**P.S: your voice is music to my ears; maybe someday you can sing for me**

**After she finished the magical note to Rachel; Katie returned to put everything in order and placed the note inside of her sister's locker. On the other hand, she does the same with Finn, writing the note perfectly for him pretending to be Rachel and puts on his desk.**

Hi, Finn:

I regret running away the times you tried to truth is I'm really nervous but...if we meet in the secret garden at sunset. I'll explain everything

Rachel Berry

The bell rang and the students arrive and sit on their chairs, she hurried to leave the room until she was face to face with her best friend.

"where you going, Goldilocks?" Finn asked raising an eye brown."you looked nervous"

"me? Nervous?" Katie lied."no"

"then why you were looking at my desk and want to escape? I thought Rachel was the runaway"

"oh, actually" Katie smiles at him."my sister wrote you a note and as you're not there, she asked me to give it to you. Later, Finn" Katie practically running out the classroom and pulled the mirror of her backpack to talk with her mentor. "coach, Sue, please.I need to talk to you; it's an emergency"

"hey, kid" Sue spoke through the reflection, her face is calm and dominant at tne same time."which is why your nerves?"

"okay" Katie replied taking a deep breath."first of all, please don't hate me"

"dear, child; I can't help you if you don't tell me. And why could I hate you?" Sue asked.

"well, you know Rachel is not only my sister, she is my best friend" Katie explained trying to calm down and preventing by her trembling hands; the mirror was broken into pieces. "you see, my other best friend is the hottest guy in school and is in love with my sister, so...feelings is mutual cause she has a crush on him and...I want to help"

"as Matchmaker?" Sue asked and the girl nodded, blushing."well, that doesn't surprise me . being Cupid's daughter was obvious"

"wait, what?" Katie says panicking by the sudden news."are you saying that dude of the diaper and shoots arrows of love is my father?"

"Katie" Sue explained calmy to the girl."the gift of romance you have and your desire of Rachel Berry and one Finn Hudson fall in love with each other is not spontaneous; you inherited from him"

"oh man!" Katie exclaimed really nervous and then looked at the mirror. "I want to know everything, coach Sylvester. I have old enough to know how it works and please tell me how mom and dad met each other"

"it happened three years after Rachel was born, and you didn't born yet" Sue began telling the story about why the origin of little Cupid.

All happened a stormy night, an attractive woman like Rachel was driving in the rain; her name was Shelby Corcoran, suddenly a truck was about to hit her car when a handsome man saved her life . the way they look at each other hinted that it was love at first sight. Jesse proved being that mysterious creature who fell in love with her, Shelby was lost in his blue eyes and they shared a passionate kiss. nine months later, a beautiful blonde baby girl with green eyes was born and Jesse was the happiest man alive . Shelby could barely smile and kiss the baby in the forehead to which both called Katie Valentine because her birth was precisely on Valentine's Day.

"oh my Gosh" Katie exclaimed amazed after the story."now I understand why my birthday is special, I make the people fall in love with each other. Well, actually my father"

"now you know about your gift" Sue said looking at her. "use it wisely and remember to keep your sister and Finn Hudson consummate their love or you can't return to heaven"

"noted" Katie said smiling and then looked at the woman."then, you are not pissed that I use my Matchmaker skills to help Finn and Rachel to fall in love? I thought you were completely against it"

"you are the daughter of authentic Cupid, Katie Valentine. I'm sure your father wants you to put into practice what you've learned and make him proud" Sue said with a smile."don't blew it"

"count on me, coach" Katie replied smiling and giving her the military salute."I won't let you down"

"all right, little Cupid. Good luck in your mission" Sue said and disappeared, Katie put the mirror back in her backpack.

"okay, Dad" Katie said looking at the sky."wish me luck"

Katie went the secret garden and decorated with flowers, a very elegant garden table, scented candles and romantic background music . by the time she returned, Rachel came running to her with excitment and herves in her voice.

"Katie! Oh my God, Katie" Rachel said hugging her sister."I found this note in my locker; I'm so nervous I can't read it"

"wow, Rach" Katie smiled and crossed her fingers behind her."I'm happy for you"

"what? What's up?" Marley asked hearing the siblings conversation.

"Rachel received a mysterious note and she can't read" Katie explained Marley who clapped her hands in excitment.

"oh my God!" Marley covers her mouth with her hands."can I see the note, Rach?"

"sure" Rachel answered and gives it to Marley; Katie rubs her sister's back.

"it's from your secret admirer" Marley smiled looking at her friend."do you want me to read it?" The girls nodded at unison; Rachel with nerves and Katie with excitment. "Hey pretty lady..." Marley read while they squeal."I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I saw you walking in the halls with your cute reindeer sweater" The girls jump around and Marley continued reading. "I'll never forget your excitment you felt when you hear me sing; anyway, I can't wait to talk to you and see your beautiful face, I'll see you in the garden at sunset. Sincerely yours, your secret admirer. P.S: your voice is music to my ears;maybe someday you can sing for me" Marley finished reading and all of them screamed and jump in excitment. "oh my God, Rachel. You have to go"

"no, no, no, no" Rachel panicked and runs a hand through her long hair."I'm scared"

"Rachel Barbra Berry" Katie puts her hands on Rachel's shoulders."finally love knocks on your door and you don't want to experience? That guy is dying to meet you"

"but..." Rachel looked at her sweater, skirt and shoes."I'm not the kind of beauty that a guy like; what if meet him and I'm not what he expects?"

"you're beautiful, Rachel" Marley said smiling. "but I can help that guy to fall at your charms"

"I hope so" Rachel answered feeling nervous.

"I second that" Katie agreed stroking her hair."it's time for a makeover" She looks at Marley. "Fairy Godmother, please do your magic and turn Cinderella into a beautiful princess"

"of course" Marley nodded and takes Rachel's arm."trust me"

Rachel and Marley went to the mall with the mission of making the ugly duckling into a beautiful Swan . they come to a luxurious boutique and wear the clothing.

Marley

Whoo!

Marley and Rachel

Everyday is payday

Swipe my card, when I do the nae nae

You're talkin' to a lady

I want a Kanye-e not a Ray J

So that's a no no

I'm a Maybach and you's a Volvo

This convo beat like dre-e

I already know what you tryna say

(they buy clothes, shoes and bags; both act like divas and the store employees please them)

Marley and Rachel

You say that you a baller

And I see you tryna holla

But that ain't how I was brought up

Next

Working for the money

Cause that's my momma taught me

So yo' ass better show me some re-spect

Rachel and Marley (with employees)

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

(the girls walk with gowns on a runway and the photographers take pictures of them)

Marley and Rachel

C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T

that's me, I'm confident

Don't want yo compliments

Use common sense

I'm on my Michelle Obama...

Shhhh...shut your mouth

Boy I think you know who runs this house

I ain't thirsty for no bae...

'Cause I already know what you tryna say

You say that you a baller

And I see you tryna holla

But that ain't how I was brought up

Next

Working for the money

Cause that's my momma taught me

So yo' ass better show me some res-pect

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

(Rachel and Marley are in the salon; one of the women cut Rachel's hair and make bangs; while others are massaging Marley's feet and she reads a magazine)

Marley

I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here

Ooh baby...

Rachel

So if you're with us, come on let me hear you say...

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

(All the girls gather round and do an amazing choreography)

Girls

Uh huh, uh, uh

Uh huh, uh huh

Da da la da da

I see you

Rachel and Marley (Rachel)

You say that you a baller

And I see you tryna holla

But that ain't how I was brought up (No)

Working for the money

Cause that's my momma taught me

So yo' ass better show me some re-spect

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

Bo$$...Michelle Obama

Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas

(hey, hey, hey, yeah!)

Ooh ooh

Oh

The girls retun Rachel's home where Katie is radiantly, she couldn't believe that Marley turned her sister into a supermodel. Rachel has her hair falling over her shoulders in a shimmering chestnuts waves, bangs covering her forehead, wearing natural makeup and baby pink lip gloss, wearing a beautiful peach sleevless dress that fell below the knee, exposing her amazing legs. On her feet she wore beige sandals with heels and showed off her tanned skin.

"how do I look?" Rachel asked shyly, Katie said nothing just hugged her.

"oh my God" Katie finally said admiring at her sister. "you look so beautiful" then looked at her friend and both high - five. "Marley...thank you so much . you're a genius"

"you're welcome" Marley said smiling at her."I'm sure this guy will fall in love with you just to see my masterpiece . well, see you later, I promised my mom I'd help with the cupcakes" Marley embrace Rachel once more. "just be yourself"

"uh huh" Rachel nodded nervously after Marley left and Katie looked at her."Katie, I can't do it. I'm not going. I'll be here watching Funny Girl and eating ice cream"

"oh, hell no" Katie said crossing her arms and shaking her head."Marley didn't spend her money on you for anything, sis. You'll go to that date and be happy" as Rachel doesn't answer; the teen makes her puppy face."please, for me"

"ugh..." Rachel groaned."I hate when you make your cutie face to get what you want" she sighed of surrender and Katie smiled."okay, I'll go; but if something goes wrong you can slap me"

"why would I do that?" Katie asked, raising an eye brown and then her face relaxed."everything will be fine, Rachel. You are beautiful, remember be yourself, smile and breathe"

"and what if my date turns out to be who I think it is?" Rachel asked with some fear, Katie rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"then our mission is a success" Katie said hugging her."you can do it"

"thank you for everything, baby sister" Rachel replied tearfully and hugging Katie.

"don't cry" Katie scolded her soflty. "you ruin your makeup"

Rachel said goodbye to her sister and went to meet her secret admirer turned out to be particularly Finn and Katie had arranged the date without her knowing it . Katie also went to the garden to watch the lovebirds more closely and ensure that everything went according to plan.

"phase one, make Finchel fall in love; phase two, first kiss" Katie told herself before leaving for her destination."all right, Katie. It's time to be Cupid and make dad proud"

When Rachel arrived at the garden, she couldn't believe what she saw; everything was assembled for a romantic date and saw Finn in suit, he looked really handsome and had a bouquet of flowers in hand. When he saw Rachel walking towards him, he thought she was a glorious goddess who descended from heaven . Katie arrived and hid behind a tree.

"am I dreaming?" Finn asked admiring the short girl."am I in heaven?"

"hello, Finn" Rachel said smiling and shaking her head. "no, I don't think so"

"well, you're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen in my life" Finn took her hand and kissed it.

"thank you. And you look really handsome" Rachel replied and gigled; Finn caressed her cheek with his thumb."wow, I never thought being in the presence of a gentleman"

"your laughter" Finn said as he stroked Rachel's hair."it's the perfect melody"

"um...you're making me nervous" Rachel covers her face with her hands.

"don't be my shining star" Finn turned to kiss Rachel's hand and gave her the bouquet of flowers."these are for you"

"thank you. oh, Finn, they are beautiful" Rachel smelled the flowers; definitely gave off a delicious, fresh scent."everything is so perfect, just missing that you were my secret admirer" She looks down and he lifts up her chin to force her to look at him.

"You're looking at him, Rachel. It's me" Finn said holding her hand and both take a walk."you don't know how happy I am to found you"

"oh my God!" Rachel exclaimed upon seeing an elegant table in front of them and some candles in the center."Finn, I don't know what to say" Finn pulled the chair and Rachel sat down. "this is magic"

"you don't have to say anything, gorgeous. Just enjoy the evening" Finn sits in front of her.

"so you wrote the note" Rachel said smiling and taking his hand; accidentally the smiley face of Finn turned confused.

"wait...what note?" Finn asked and Rachel looked at him with a smile.

"the note you left in my locker, silly" Rachel gigled and then stared at him."you asked me to meet here

"Rachel, you must be confused" Finn looked at her with concern."I didn't write any notes"

"but..." Rachel replied and get the piece of paper from her purse."that's ridiculous, Finn. I know it was you, it's your hand writing"

"let me see" Finn said and Rachel gaves him the note, he began to read and then back to her."I'm sorry, Rach. In fact it's my hand writing but someone else must've written it"

"so everything...is a lie?" Rachel's eyes filled with tears and looked at Finn feeling betrayed."I'm such...an idiot; I' .an idiot. I thought you had feelings for me; but of course, who would want to look at someone like me? Forget it, I'm going home!"Rachel gets up from the table and starts running; Finn's voice sounds behind her like his footsteps.

"Rachel, stop!" Finn begged but she stills running. "please, wait" Finally, she stared at him really hurt.

"what do you want, Finn!" Rachel yelled and pushed him with her little hands."leave me alone!"

"No" He grabs her arm."You're not going anywhere unless you listen to me. Maybe I didn't write the stupid note and I'm sorry, Rachel. But it's true, I can't get you out off my head and you know what? I don't care!"

"you say that now, Finn" Rachel said crying and he strokes her hair."but what if you break my heart?"

"Rachel, I'll never do that; I swear . please forgive me, I don't want to ruin our first date" Finn continued stroking the innocent girl."please don't cry, baby"

"I forgive you" Rachel replied crying and Finn hugged her with infinite tenderness."I'm sorry"

"it's okay, sunshine" Finn kissed her forehead. "you don't have to apologize"

"I know, but I wanted to" She says wiping her tears that Finn kissed it, both looked into the eyes and the handsome boy kept stroking Rachel's hair.

"kiss me" Finn whispered in a seductive voice that made Rachel feel butterflies. She leaned slowly and pressed her lips against his, both broke the kiss smiling.

"now this is the part of romantic comedies where I kiss you"

Finn crashed his lips against Rachel's, being tender and innocent kiss, turned into a passionate one. Finn and Rachel lay on the grass while still kissing passionately; both rolled until he was on top of her. From afar, Katie saw Finn and Rachel making out and began to jump around and shout of glee . because her plan had worked; Finn broke the kiss a moment to look at the beautiful Jewish girl.

"what?" Rachel asked while he strokes her hair.

"you are so beautiful" Finn whispered and again kissed her lips."you wanna make out again?" He gave her his signature half-grin and Rachel nodded; both crashed their lips again passionately, tasting their tongues. Between kisses, Finn continued stroke Rachel's hair gently; she began to shed happy tears."I love you"

"Finn..." Rachel started saying but he crashed his lips against hers.

"just kiss me, beautiful" Finn whispered pressing kisses on her lips. "I wanna make out with you until my lips wear out. I love you, Rachel Berry. I'm" He pressed his lips against hers. "in love" one more kiss. "with" another one. "you" finally returned to kiss her passionately.

"Finn..." Rachel whispered against his lips."I have to tell you something"

"oh" Finn said and sits on the grass fixing his suit."you don't love me?" he asked with sadness and gives her another kiss."because you're the love of my life, babe"

"it's not that" Rachel sits on the grass and looks at him."of course I love you..." Finn smiles and pressed his lips against hers. "please let me talk"

"okay" he agreed and sits in front of her.

"this supposed to be our first date and we ended up making out in the grass" Rachel said blushing and Finn kisses her cheek."Finn, stop kissing me, I can't concentrate"

"I can't help it, my love" he said with a mischevious smile and kisses her lips again."You're so kissable"

"Finn, I'm serious" Rachel said firmly and stands up from the grass fixing her hair and dress. "I love you too, but if you and I are going to date; we'll do things as it should be. We have to take it slow, okay? I'm so nervous and the way you kissed me was incredibly magical and unexpected; please don't ever attack my lips again"

"well...I won't do it, baby" Finn said kissing Rachel. "anything to please my super hot girlfriend"

"I...please let me explain" Rachel said moving away bit of her beautiful and handsome boyfriend but holding his hand."I need to explain everything"

"oh, I know" Finn pointed staring at Rachel and stroking her cheek."it says in your note"

"what?" Rachel asked really confused; oh no! Then she was not the only one who was victim of the silly joke. "what are you talking about, babe?"

"on the note you wrote. I wasn't there, so you asked Katie to give it to me and she did" Finn explained the girl but she looked at him confused. "Rachel, I'm not lying" he took a breath and get the piece of paper."here it is, I'll read it" Finn cleared his throat and begins to read aloud."hi, Finn: I regret running away the times you tried to talk. The truth is I'm really nervous, but if we meet in the secret garden at sunset, I'll explain everything. Rachel Berry" he finished reading and Rachel stared at him.

"Finn...I didn't wrote that note" Rachel said taking his hand."that's my hand writing and signature but..."

"wait a minute..." Finn raised his hand and compared the notes."if none of us did, then who?"

"I'm not sure, Finn . I really wanted to know" Rachel said worried and Finn kissed her head, both decided to investigate the mystery when a cheerful little voice was heard shouting.

"yes! Yes! Yes! Finally, thank you!" Katie shouted again and again while she jumped around."I'm a genius, I'm a genius,I'm a genius! Whoo hoo!"

"Katie" Finn and Rachel replied at unison; they walk hand in hand to find the naughty teen who had been hiding behind a tree all the time.

"of course it was her, I should imagine" Rachel said sarcastically."it was obvious she played dumb when I asked her for he note; tonight she is going to die and I mean it..." she couldn't protest because her boyfriend went to kiss her lips."Finn"

"love, you can't kill Katie. First because she's my best friend" Finn rubbed Rachel's cheek with his thumb."and second, because thanks to her we are in love"

"guilty" Katie admitted and starts running; this time the lovebirds realize.

"there she goes, babe. Go get her" Finn and Rachel began to run after the blonde who kept running. "stop right there, Snarky girl. We need to talk to you" Katie finally stopped and faced her sister and best friend.

"sup', Finn; hi, Rach" Katie greeted shyly."do you...enjoyed your date?"

"surprisly..." Rachel said crossing her arms."yes; so...you planned everything, right? And you wrote the notes pretending to be us?"

"okay, you busted me, guys" Katie admitted with a sigh of surrender."I just wanted to help, you really make a beautiful couple; and I chose Finchel as your ship"

"Finchel?" Rachel asked raising an eye brown and then smiled.

"it's your name and Finn together" Katie explained and put her hands in pockets of her jeans."I'm really sorry, guys . please don't hate me; I love you both"

"I definitely like Finchel" Finn said smiling for a moment and then stared at the blonde."it was nice what you did for us, Kiddo; but neither is right pretending to be somebody else, Rachel and I forgive you this time; if you promise not to do it again"

"I promise, Finny bear" Katie pointed smiling and he hugged her tightly.

"remember what I told you the other day?"

"considering that Rachel and you are now dating thanks to me and you are my siblings, I'll be shared" Katie admitted hugging Finn."thank you"

"aww; you are special, Katie Belle" Rachel smiled and hugged her sister and boyfriend. "our little Cupid"

"maybe you could help me proposing to Rachel the next time" Finn gaved Katie his goofy smile.

"well...that's your job; but I can help you with the engagment ring" Katie answered at him and Rachel shakes her head gigling.

"you two are exactly alike" Rachel pointed to her sister and boyfriend.

"thanks, Rach" Finn and Katie said at unison and gave her a crooked smile.

(Finn and Katie are in a classroom; both about to face a friendly fencing duel; they wear uniform except helmet)

Finn

Hey lady, do you wanna start a bet

You're gonna ask me to stay (Katie: get out of here)

Hey baby girl better watch your step

Cause I really know what to say, hey

Katie

Boy, you better hit the brakes (Finn: what?)

You're not getting me this way no, ooh

Finn

Just relax and take your time

Katie

Better low your levels down

Cause with me those words don't count, boy

Finn

Baby, I can wait all night

(both begin the duel and exchanges smiles of camaraderie)

Katie

Boy, you're getting to me

In this mystery game

Just get out of my way (Finn: huh, huh, hold up)

I'm not losing my head

I'm not watching my step

Ain't got no time to take

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Finn and Katie

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Katie

Better quit this bet

(Finn is about to attack Katie with his sword but she dodges and conterattacks; both smiling)

Finn

You're ready to give in? Huh

Give up now

Katie

Yeah, right, huh

Now listen

Hey boy, you better put yourself in your place

You're getting nothing from me (Finn: come on)

Don't wanna hear another word that you say

You're never winning this game, no

Finn

I'm not falling for your bluff

Don't you think that's enough, girl?

Katie

Boy, don't get on my bad side

Finn

Oh! I know you can't resist

You don't know what you're gonna miss, girl

Katie

Boy, you're getting in my mind

Boy, you're getting to me

In this mystery game

Just get out my way

I'm not losing my head

I'm not watching my step

Ain't go no time to take

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate ( Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Katie

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh,oh)

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Katie

Better quit this bet

(Katie walks in the garden a rainy night dressed in black; Finn walks behind her dressed in black; he grabs her arm and she turns to him, both smile devilshly. He walks towards her and forces her to go back and the girl does the same with Finn)

Finn

Hey girl, what you want me to say?

Stop with the games that I'm trying to play

Cut the chase like a Kit kat waiting to break

And hit the breaks come to a crash

Straingth on my face

Now wait celebrate like it's new year's eve (Katie: ooh)

Yeah I got a few tricks under my sleeve (Katie: ooh)

I'm a little too quick my wicked schemes (Katie: ooh)

And just a little too stick baby

I'll bet you anything

(Katie forces Finn to go back walking towards him, in sky a thunder rumbles)

Katie

Boy, you're getting to me

In this mystery game

Just get out of my way

I'm not losing my head

I'm not watching my step

Ain't got not time to take

(back in the fencing, Finn and Katie are still in the duel, Rachel is sitting in the chair and observing her sister and boyfriend fight; she raised a thumb up towards the little blonde and he realizes)

Katie

Boy, you're getting to me

In this mystery game

Just get out of my way

I'm not losing my head

I'm not watching my step

Ain't got not time to take

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate ( Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Katie

Better give up this bet

Finn

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate (Katie: oh, oh)

You better no hesitate

Finn and Katie

Better quit this bet

Katie

Hey, what's up?

(Katie pointed her sword towards Finn having won the duel. Rachel covers her mouth with her hands and contains a chukle)

"in your face, baby!" Rachel shouted to Finn while Katie bows.

"hey" Finn protested sadly walking to his girlfriend and pressed a sweet kiss on her lips."it's not fair, babe. I assumed you'd be on my side"

"sorry to disappoint you, handsome" Rachel replied flirting with him. "but Katie is my little sister and we are a team"

"that's right" Katie agreed with Rachel and both high-five, then she looks at her best friend. "good luck next time"

"come here" Finn said smiling at Rachel and Katie, they walk to him and the three shared a group hug.

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Sabrina Carpenter as Katie Valentine

Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester

Guest starring

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde

Cameos of Idina menzel as Shelby Corcoran and Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James

Songs used

Gold (originally by Britt Nicole) performed by Marley Rose, Katie Valentine and Rachel Berry, Accidentally in love (originally by Counting Crows) performed by Finn Hudson and Ryder Lynn, Can't blame a girl for trying (originally by Sabrina Carpenter) performed by Katie Valentine, Bo$$ (originally by Fifth Harmony) performed by Marley Rose and Rachel Berry, The Bet (originally by College 11) performed by Finn Hudson and Katie Valentine


	5. Love issues

**Hey, guys! I'm so happy for your positive reviews on the last chapter, it means a lot to me cause I want to be a writer someday. Anyways, if you loved chapter 4, you will love this more...**

**In this will be introduced the love triangle between Finn (****Cory Monteith****), Rachel (****Lea Michele****) and Marley (****Melissa Benoist****), and how Katie (****Sabrina Carpenter****) has to do something about it before it's too late. Enjoy and please I love your reviews, so keep doing it**

**Roxy : )**

Chapter 5.-Love issues

Thanks to Katie and after romantic date in the secret garden; Finn and Rachel were inseparable and both were madly in love with each other, Rachel couldn't believe how lucky she was. Because being the girl of a guy so hot and sweet as Finn Hudson could make her smile even on rainy days; as for him, felt that he floated into the sky and then descended to just kiss the soft lips of his petite and beautiful girlfriend. Whenever they got the chance, both professed their passionate love, precisely on a rainy afternoon; Finn and Rachel are making out in her bed, caressing sweetly each other as their lips take a sweet rhythm. And each make - out session, the "True" song by Spandau Ballet filled the room.

"I love you" Rachel said kissing Finn and he stared at her as she was the most perfect thing in the whole world and he was the luckiest man alive.

"I love you too, my beautiful rose" Finn answered pressing his lips against hers. "All you are perfect, and I'm so happy to know that you're mine"

"I can't believe this is real" Rachel looked at his gorgeous brown eyes and smiled at him."I never thought someone so handsome as you could look at someone like me; how come I get so lucky?

"Because I'm madly in love with you, Rach" Finn answered while he strokes her long brown hair. "You have such a pure heart that evil doesn't exist. I love you not only for your beauty; I also love you for what you are"

"I love you so much" Rachel said tearfully and both kissed passionately for a while; after a few minutes, she looked at him. "Babe?"

"Yes, princess?" Finn asked taking her hands and kissed it.

"Then it wasn't an accident that Katie did everything so that you and I are together now?"

"Of course not, my love" Finn answered while he pressed kisses on her lips. "she's the reason that we love so much; not being for Katie, we wouldn't be in your bed making out" he smiles at her devilishly and both lay back on the bed kissing passionately, Rachel opens her mouth so he could stroke his tongue with hers; his kisses become more intense and hot. Finn and Rachel were more passionately kissing until a phone rang and interrupted the moment.

I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try

Defying gravity

And you won't bring me down

"ugh" Finn groaned and looked at his girlfriend. "seriously they have to interrupt?"

"I'm afraid so, honey" Rachel replied sadly taking her phone and about to press the talk button.

"don't answer" Finn whispered into her ear but Rachel shakes her head.

"I have to, baby; maybe it comes to something important" Rachel says getting up from the bed and fixing her skirt.

"Don't take so long, gorgeous" Finn said seductively."I still haven't finished with you" Rachel giggled and kissed her handsome boyfriend before she goes to the balcony and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel answered without knowing Finn was staring at her and blowing a kiss.

"Hi, Rach" Marley said on the other side of the line. "Are you busy?"

"Hey, Marls" Rachel exclaimed loudly and then Finn's face become pale as if he had seen a ghost. "Actually, yes. My boyfriend came to visit, I was home alone, one thing led to another and..."

"oh my Gosh, Rachel Berry!" Marley exclaimed and Rachel giggled. "You're a bad girl. Please tell me you don't had sex with him; remember that you had a date"

"It's okay, girl" Rachel reassured and she could hear Marley sigh of relief. "We're just making out"

"Oh, okay. Then I don't interrupt you" Marley said shyly. "I just called you to tell me about your date; but you better tell me tomorrow, okay?"

"okey doke, Marley. Bye" Rachel said and hung up the phone.

**Marley, crap. Marley. **Finn thought to himself, now he was in big trouble; he not only date Rachel, he also do it with Marley and the worst of everything was that both girls were best friends. Finn got out of the bed in a flash, put on his shirt, socks, shoes and finally jacket; Rachel returned to the room and saw that her boyfriend had something fast.

"Finn, baby? You go so soon?" Rachel asked sadly.

"yeah, uh...I...I forgot that I was going to help my mom with chores" Finn lied and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, babe"

"it's okay, Finny" Rachel said smiling innocently. "I'm glad you're a good son"

Finn gives Rachel another passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you"

"I love you too!" Rachel yelled after Finn leaves her room and she falls back on the bed, minutes later the door of her room opened and she smiles to see her second favorite person in the world. "Hey!"

"Hi, sis" Katie walks up to her and both hugged. "So...how was your date with the hottest guy in school?" she asked sitting in the edge of the bed.

"Wonderfully magical" Rachel said sighing and sitting on the bed next to her sister and taking her hands."Finn is not only romantic, handsome and sweet; he also kisses amazing"

"Well, you're welcome" Katie said giving her sister an adorable smile. "Then you're not mad at me for doing my plan to perfection?"

"Actually, Katie; I want to thank you" Rachel said playing with her sister's locks and smiling at her. "Not for you, I would never've found the love of my life"

"We're even" she simply said shrugging her shoulders. "And where the stud go?"

"Oh, he forgot he has to help Carole in the house" Rachel answered and then changed the subject. "What about you? I heard you auditioned for school play"

"Yes I did" Katie says proudly and she showed Rachel a poster of a beautiful little girl with brown hair, blue eyes and smiling; the title was read and flashy.

"Oh my God! Matilda?" Rachel asked really happy and Katie nodded. "I always wanted to see that movie"

"You're in luck, Rach" Katie said removing the DVD from her backpack and the cover was the same as the poster. "Matilda is considered one of the best movies for kids of all time; I precisely bought it on the way home with my savings because I have to learn the dialogues for next week"

"Wait...are you saying?" Rachel asked smiling widely at the small blonde.

"Yes! I'll be Matilda Wormwood in the play!" Rachel get up from the bed, takes her sister's hands and they jump around in circles.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! oh my God! I'm so proud of you!" Rachel exclaimed happily while they still jumping.

"Thank you for believe in me" Katie hugged her sister and the two decided to celebrate; Rachel a new love and Katie a new adventure.

(Both are in the auditorium, dressed in flashy suits; a glass hearts are everywhere and several kids create an amazing choreography)

Katie

It might rain just a little but

Yeah we dance in it

Rock to the rhythm

And we put our hands with it

One life to live

So we live it to the fullest

Young and free yeah you know

How we do it

Rachel

Head in the clouds

And the sun shines bright

Hope in your eyes

And it shines that light

Gravity itself couldn't hold you down

Joy inside in the merry go-round

Katie

And we bring it right back (Rachel: yeah)

Positive energy magnetic attract

Ha ha so we spread that love

Everybody share it now

Do it all together now

(all still dancing; especially Finn, Marley, Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Marissa and Jeremy)

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough (Rachel: love)

Let me get that

Contagious love like

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough (Rachel: love)

Gimme gimme that

Contagious love like

(Each girl dances with a guy: Finn and Rachel, Ryder and Marley, Jeremy and Marissa, Jake and Kitty; while Katie danced in an artistic and Olympic way)

Katie

We put smiles over frowns

And we laugh without reason

Live out loud

Cause our heart's still beating

Ding on the elevator

Watchin' people stare

Capture reaction the moments

Still there

Rachel

These are the times

That we live for

So do it big make it count

Reel it in slow

Cause the clock don't stop

Time won't stand still

You steal every moment

That you can feel

Katie

Ha ha so we spread that love

Now everybody show it now

Do it all together now

(Rachel: and it will all work out)

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love (ahh)

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough (Rachel: love)

Let me get that

Contagious love like

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough (Rachel: love)

Gimme gimme that

Contagious love

(Finn and Rachel stare at each other lovingly while they still dancing)

Rachel

You ain't gotta worry

Bout a thing

It'll be all right (Katie: It'll be all right)

You ain't gotta worry

Katie

It might rain just a little bit

Yeah we dance in it

Rock to the rythym

And we put our hands with it

One life to live to the fullest

Young and free you know

How we do it

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough

Let me get that

Contagious love like

Rachel

Rachel

Give me up some love

Everybody needs contagious love

Katie

And I'll be happy

With just enough

Gimme gimme that

Contagious love

Everything returns to normal; Katie is sitting on the stool reading the script when two kids; a cute blonde and a sweet looking boy approach her curiously.

"Hey" the blonde said with a smile and Katie looked up."You're rehearsing for the play?"

"Yeah" Katie answered shyly. "It's Matilda and...As you can see, I have to learn the dialogues by heart because I got the lead"

"Seriously?" the guy asked Katie and then smiles. "Wow, that's cool. We'll also be in the play, I will be Bruce Bugtrutter and Marissa is Hortense. This means that we'll see in the rehearsals"

"I'm Katie by the way" she reaches out her hand and the two kids shake their hands with her, and then she looked at the young boy. "No offense, Jeremy; but don't supposed that Bruce is chubby?"

"And don't supposed that Matilda should be brunette?" Jeremy asked with a gentle sense of humor but the blonde poked him in the arm. "ow! Why was that?"

"Be nice to Katie" Marissa scolded him gently and then looks at the small blonde. "Please excuse my brother; sometimes he doesn't know how to say things"

"no problem" Katie answered very relaxed and smiling at her new friends. "I'm just surprised that for the first time, they break with the scheme of the film to the play; I mean...I play a blond Matilda, Bruce is chubby in the movie and here is thin; what else can happen?"

"Well..." Jeremy answered scratching his head thoughtful. "The friendly and pretty woman who is the guidance counselor will be Miss Honey, and she's ginger"

"Yeah, she's cool" Marissa agreed with a smile. "She always has a hilarious pamphlets who help the students in their troubles, is quirky but kind at the same time"

"Emma Pillsbury, right?" Katie asked and the kids nodded. "I totally agree with you, she's perfect for the part"

"You're lucky" Marissa said putting her hand on Katie's shoulder. "She's going to adopt you at the end"

"I know that's my favorite part from the movie" Katie pointed at her new friends.

On the other hand, Rachel is putting some books in her locker; suddenly someone stands behind her and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Mmm...let me guess" Rachel said smiling. "It's you, Katie Belle?" the person didn't answer and contained a giggle. "Babe?" Rachel asked again thinking it was her boyfriend, proving to be the beautiful and sweet blue eyed girl."Hey!"

"Surprise" Marley answered smiling and the two of them starts laughing. "I'm really sorry to scare you, Rachel"

"No, it's okay" Rachel replied and she hugs Marley.

"You really thought I was your boyfriend?" Marley asked giggling.

"At first I thought you were my sweet baby sister and then I thought you were Finn" Rachel laughed and Marley laughed along with her, but inside she felt between rock and a hard place; for the simple fact that the gorgeous boy's intended to both, was a big mess.

"I'm so happy for you, Rach and I mean it" Marley said suddenly tearful, which Rachel notice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel asked worried seeing that her best friend was about to cry.

"I'm...I'm fine" Marley answered wiping her tears, but then she surrendered. "No, I'm not okay. Rachel, I need to talk to you, please don't hate me. You're my best friend in the whole world"

"Marley, don't ever said that again, I don't hate you" Rachel says rubbing her friend's arm. "you can tell me anything.

"Well, I..." but before Marley could speak, the bell for the next class rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Marls" Rachel apologized closing her books to her chest. "I have Physics, but you tell me after school, okay?"

"Rachel, please" Marley begged, some tears rolls down her cheeks when her best friend said goodbye to her and left her alone half the corridors; the girl, slips into the floor, lays her head in the locker and sobbed bitterly.

Minutes later, Marley continues to cry when she heard footsteps towards her and looked up discovered who is Finn.

"Hey, pretty girl" Finn said reaching out his hand, Marley takes it and she gets up from the floor. "What are you doing here all alone and crying?" he kisses her forehead.

"I can't do this anymore, Finn" Marley replied sobbing and she looks at him really hurt and sad. "I know about Rachel, about the date in the secret garden and you kissed her" Finn didn't know what to say at the moment because everything was true, seeing Marley realized that her boyfriend no longer kissed her like he usually did.

"Come on, let's talk in a more private place" Finn holds Marley's hand and they go to the astronomy classroom, still stroking the soft hair of the girl with doll face. "How do you know that?"

"Because..." Marley replied tearfully. "Rachel is my best friend, Finn. I made her a makeover to , make it to the date, and because I love you and I really appreciate her, I had to lie about you"

"Marley, I... I don't know what to say" Finn said feeling guilty. "I love you too, you were the light coming into my life when Quinn hurt me, but I'll be lying if I said I'm not in love with Rachel also"

"You think I don't know?" Marley asked sobbing. "You're not kiss me like before, the other day that I phone call Rachel; I knew you were making out with her in her room because she told me" Marley's crying was so painful that caused tears roll down Finn's cheeks. "You not only cheat on her, you also cheat on me; and I prefer to continue to retain Rachel's friendship to betray her. I can no longer continue with this, Finnegan"

"Marley" Finn said tearfully and trying to hug her but she pushes him. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I can't help it, baby. I love you but I also love Rachel. I'm in love with both and I don't know why, please don't break up with me"

"you can't have two girlfriends, Finn" Marley replied sobbing while Finn starts crying, she places her hand in his cheek. "and as I love you, I'll let you free. I will always love you no matter what but...I also know that you and Rach love each other so much and I really want you to be happy"

"Marley, please don't do this. I love you" Finn sobbed and without thinking, he and Marley shared a tearfully and passionate kiss; Katie was passing by when she saw Finn and Marley making out. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran from there, not knowing that two of them had actually broken up and only were taking their last kiss.

(Katie walks through the halls of McKinley, feeling sad and confused at the same time. Behind her, walk Finn, Rachel and Marley)

Katie

If I could turn the page

In time then I'd rearrange just a day or two

(Finn, Rachel and Marley)

Close my, close my, close my eyes

Marley

But I couldn't find a way

So I'll settle for one day to believe in you

(Finn, Rachel and Katie)

Tell me, tell me, tell me lies

Finn, Marley, Rachel and Katie (Marley)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

Oh no, no you can't disguise

(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Finn is in the gym shrirtless and punching a bag; it shows the frustration on his face. Katie, Rachel and Marley look at him worried)

Finn

Although I'm not making plans

I hope that you understand there's a reason why

(Katie, Rachel and Marley)

Close your, close your, close your eyes

(Rachel is doing ballet, Finn dances with her while Marley and Katie also do ballet and make pirouettes as ballerinas)

Rachel

No more broken hearts

We're better off apart, let's give it a try

(Finn, Katie and Marley)

Tell me, tell me, and tell me lies

Finn, Rachel, Marley and Katie (Finn)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

Oh no, no you can't disguise

(you can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(During the instrumental, the scene changes to a very elegant masquerade ball; everyone except Finn, Rachel, Katie and Marley wear masks)

Marley

If I could turn the page

In time then I'd rearrange just a day or two

(Finn, Rachel and Katie)

Close my, close my, close my eyes

Rachel

But I couldn't find a way

So I'll settle for one day to believe in you

(Finn, Katie and Marley)

Tell me, tell me, tell me lies

Finn, Rachel, Katie and Marley (Rachel and Katie)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

Oh no, no you can't disguise

(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Tell me lies, tell me, tell me lies)

Oh no, no you can't disguise

(You can't disguise, no you can't disguise)

Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies

(Tell me, tell me lies)

Finn decided to take a break and train on the field; he didn't know what to do as Marley had broke up with him and even he loved Rachel passionately, just as it wouldn't be worse ; someone covered his mouth and takes him to a secluded place. When he opened his eyes, was found inside a tree house; but he was not alone, because the person who had kidnapped him was nothing more and nothing less than the cute and blonde thirteen year-old girl, that is his best friend.

"Katie" Finn said confused while looking around and then to her that she had her arms crossed and staring at him. "I never thought that you'd be able to kidnap me; where the hell am I?"

"In my tree house and I brought you here because I need an explanation" Katie explained while she pacing around the little room and finally she stared at her friend outraged. "What the hell, dude?! How could you do this to my sister? I mean...Finn; I did everything for you and she were together because you begged me, and then cheated on her with Marley!? What kind of guy are you?!

"Please, stop yelling at me "Finn said putting a hand on his temple. "My head is about to explode and I can't think if you yell at me" Katie rolled her eyes not believing him and he sighed in frustration. "Hear me out. I'm such an ass and I'm sorry; but, Katie you have to believe that I told you in the library the other day about the love of my life is true. I'm really grateful to you and I mean it"

"Then explain to me, if you really are in love with Rachel; why you were making out with Marley in the astronomy classroom, huh?" Katie confronted Finn who starts saying something but the teen raises her hand to stop him. "Of course I saw it"

"if you let me talk, I could explain" Finn pointed with frustration in his voice and struggled trying to break free from the ropes around where he sat. "It's not funny, Katie. Untie me"

"I'll do it until I hear your own version of the story" Katie replied and sits in front of him, who stills untied of the trap.

"You don't let me talk!" Finn yelled frustrated but Katie doesn't feel scared. "It's not fair; I am kidnapped by my thirteen year-old old best friend and I have no say"

"Fine" Katie finally said and crossing her arms. "Say what you need to say, I'm all ears"

"You sounded like my favorite John Meyer song" Finn said smiling for a moment and then he back to his frustrated expression. "But that's not the point, Katie. Before Rachel and you arrived, Marley was my heaven and my whole world. I went back to believing in love thanks to her because my ex girlfriend Quinn Fabray hurt me in the worst possible way"

"Keep going, Frankenteen" Katie said smiling sardonically while she stares at him. "This sounds interesting"

"Okay" Finn said and continues telling the story. "She got pregnant with my then best friend Puck and made me believe that I was the father only for having make out in the hot tub; anyway, the baby turned out to be a girl and I'd already thought of the name for her"

"Fluffy?" Katie asked containing the laughter but Finn shakes his head and giving her his signature half-grin.

"Drizzle" Finn answered and both started laughing. "I called her like that because drizzle is basically rain but you're not completely wet"

"Okay, I would believe you if you'd call your child Wanda. But Drizzle, seriously" Katie raised an eye brown playfully. Finn was so adorable that the girl knew perfectly she couldn't be mad at him for so long.

"Make fun if you want, Goldilocks" Finn replied smiling at her. "Come on, anyone can have a funny name. Brad and Angelina named their Child Maddox, Katie Holmes daughter is named Suri, even Edward and Bella called their child Renesmee; what kind of name is Renesmee? Oh, and what about Gwyneth Paltrow?"

"Good point" Katie rolled her eyes playfully but then her face turned serious seeing really interested in her friend's story. "ok, you called your fake child "Drizzle", and then what happened?

"Eventually Quinn became a real bitch and sorry for the expression" Finn excused for a moment but seeing Katie shrugged, he decided to continue his story. "She manipulated me whenever she could and even she threatened to break up with me if I was not a good father for the baby. Katie, I strove to please her, I got a job as a waiter in a restaurant and she kept demanding more and more; there comes a point where Marley and I became friends so she decided to help, she had to give the maniac guy who had a creepy crush on her her underwear for Quinn's pregnancy was not published on the blog, but it was too late. So the days went by; Quinn's parents kicked out of her house after hearing the news and she had to live with my mom and me. Then came that day...

"Flashback.-Quinn and Puck were talking in the hallways; she looks guilty while he doesn't really care about her feelings, Marley is passing by and overhears the conversation.

"Accept it, baby" Puck said putting his hands on his jeans pockets. "I can prove that I can keep our kid if you give me the chance"

"With your pool cleaning business? Puck, Finn got a job in a restaurant and his mom pays the medical bills, tell me what can you offer my baby and me?"

"More than him, Quinn" Puck said honestly and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Finn is my best friend, but I know I can do this"

"Just stop, okay?" Quinn pointed sweetly and tried to reason with him. "I told you before, I don't care if that baby comes out with a Mohawk, I will go to my grave swearing it's Finn's"

"Someday he will know the truth" Puck said smiling. "And when that day comes, I promise I'll be there for you" he finally leaves and Marley decided to confront the confused blonde girl.

"What do you want, honey boo boo?" Quinn looked at her with contempt. "I have no idea why you were listening; but I told you to stay away from Finn or I'll make your fat and pathetic mom lose her job"

"Speak for yourself, Quinn" Marley said calmly and looking at her baby bump. "You can insult

my mom and me all you want, but I won't leave Finn when he needs me. We are friends"

"Aw, that's sweet" Quinn said smiling and putting her hands on her lips, she then threatened the innocent girl. "Or what you're gonna do about it?"

"Simple" Marley said crossing her arms and looking at her feeling sorry for her. "If you don't tell him that Puck is the real father of your baby, I'll do it. I don't know why you hate me so much, my mom and I are poor, she works in the cafeteria and sews my sweaters; Finn has been there when I had no friends and now it's my turn to help him"

"Don't you dare, sadly blue eyed girl. Or I'll make you sorry" Quinn threatened Marley and she freaks out. "Leave my boyfriend alone, am I clear?" she pointed her fist to the eye of Marley when a familiar voice stopped the attempt violent attack by his girlfriend to his friend.

"Quinn, stop!" Finn yelled at his girlfriend and he covers Marley with his body. "What the hell are you doing? I won't let you put a hand on Marley!

"But, Finn" Quinn confronted him with some anger in her face. "How can you defend Mike and Molly's daughter? She was saying nasty rumors about our baby."

"She would never do that" Finn defended her. "stop insulting her and her mom, do you understand me? Marley all has done is help with the baby and you treat her like crap?"

"Tell him, Quinn" Marley said softly and Finn looked at her confused. "Tell him or I will"

"What are you talking about, Marls? Tell me what?" Finn stared at her while he rubs her arm to comfort her.

"No! Don't listen to her, Finn. She's lying" Quinn begged and tears start rolling down her cheeks. "you have to believe me, the baby is yours"

"Marley, you have to be careful in your words" Finn said staring at her. "I really care about you but don't lie to me"

"Finn, please don't hate me" Marley said with tears in her eyes. "you have to know the truth"

"The truth about what?" Finn asked while Quinn shakes her head tearful.

"You're not the father of Quinn's baby" Marley finally said and Finn felt like a huge avalanche falls on him. "I know because I heard Puck and Quinn talking about keeping the baby together"

"No! Stop it!" Quinn begged sobbing, Finn shakes his head.

"No, I...I can't believe it" Finn said outraged and then looked at his girlfriend feeling betrayed. "So, all...all the stuff in the hot tub...you just made that up?" Quinn couldn't hide it anymore and burst into tears. Finn couldn't believe that his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend and Marley confirmed the truth.

"yes, Puck is the father" Quinn admitted crying and she tried to hug him. "I'm so sorry"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Finn yelled at her and he pushed her. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" he yelled at her while tears on his own rolls down his face. "I really loved you, Quinn; but now you are a completely stranger to me"

"Finn, please. I'm sorry" Quinn sobbed bitterly trying to hug him but he pushes her again. "Don't do this"

"I don't want ever to see you again! Get the hell out of my house and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

"Finn, stop it" Marley put a hand on his shoulder. "you need to calm down; she's pregnant. I understand what Quinn did was wrong, but please...Don't let that anger poison your noble heart, I don't want to lose my friend" Finn doesn't listen to her and run to find Puck and he decides to punch him. "Finn!"

She and Quinn ran after him and minutes later, he was punching Puck on the face. Will schuester with Coach Shannon Beiste tried to separate them before Finn could send his best friend to the hospital.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up, knock it off, hey!" Will yelled grabbing Finn and coach Beiste grabbed Puck who starts bleeding.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Coach Beiste wants to know about the fight. "Just cut the crap and explain this, now!"

"BOTH LIED TO ME!" Finn yelled and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know you're hurt, Finn. But that is no reason to send Puck to hospital" Will tried to reason with the hurt teenager.

"I don't hope you understand, Mr. Schue" Finn said and tearfully struggled to release from his teacher's arms. "Screw this. I'm done with you!" he pointed at Quinn and Puck. "I'M DONE... I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!" he finally said and kicked a chair before leaving the room and this fall to the ground. That afternoon, Marley found Finn crying silently in the auditorium, walks up to him and sits next to him.

"hey, my mom made some brownies if you're hungry" Marley gives him a plastic bag with chocolate brownies, he wipes his tears, takes the gift and smiled at her.

"thank you" Finn said giving Marley a hug.

"You're welcome" Marley reciprocated with a smile but then she looks down. "I'm so sorry, Finn. if I wouldn't tell you the truth..."

"Marley, stop" Finn stared at her and strokes her hair. "you don't have to apologize, okay? I'm not mad at you"

"but I..." Marley starts saying but Finn raised a hand to stop her.

"you did the right thing, and I'm so lucky to have a friend like you" Finn said rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "but I don't think I don't want to be your friend anymore"

"I get it" Marley said sadly but taking his hand on hers and she starts getting up. "I shouldn't say anything.

"no, Marley. you don't understand" Finn replied softly while he stills stroking his friend's hair. "I want to be more than a friend"

"Wait...are you saying?" Marley asked giggling and she blushes.

"Yes, you helped me to open my eyes and realize that I'm in love with you"

"Finn...I don't know what you see in me; you are the handsome popular guy who is in the soccer team and I...I'm just the cook's daughter" Marley said placing her hand on his cheek, he puts his hand on hers.

"I see everything, Marley. Beauty, kindness, sweetness and a girl who I really love" Finn finally said pressing his forehead to Marley's and he kisses her on the lips, moments later, they broke the kiss smiling. "mm...who would've thought that I would end falling for my best friend?" he smirked and this time Marley kisses him back. Both kissed passionately finally expressing their feelings for each other"

Back to the present, Katie saw that Finn had tears in his eyes and she wiped them with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry, Finn" Katie said starting to untie him with a sweet look in her face. "I never thought that remember your past would be painful"

"It's okay, I got over it" Finn said releasing from the ropes, walks up to Katie and sits next to her.

"And what happened with Puck and Quinn?" Katie asked. "You forgave them after the betrayal?"

"I forgave Puck eventually, but our relationship changed from that moment. Now I have my best friend" he looked at the girl smiling and then continued the story. "As much as I try to forgive Quinn, I couldn't and...What I found out later is that she'd shot herself; her parents found her dead in her room that night; I felt guilty, Katie. At the funeral I couldn't believe Quinn's life could end that way and I even come to think...she was a girl who needed love. And if only I'd forgiven her when I saw her crying that morning, maybe she would be here. I feel like I killed her"

"Listen to me, Finn" Katie said softly. "you are not responsible for the suicide of Quinn, she was the one who decided to end her life; what you now need to work on is on your own wounds and be honest with my sister and Marley; only then your broken heart can back to heal"

"You're right, kiddo" Finn smiled at her and both shared a brother/sister hug. "Holy crap, how is you're so young and smart at the same time?"

"I have seen, Finn" Katie said smiling. "so I know"

"I don't know why I'm so lucky" Finn gives his friend a crooked smile while he takes her hand. "but since Rach and you came into my life I have begun to smile. You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me"

"You're my best friend too, Finny bear" Katie smiled and she hugged him once more before her face turned serious. "But let's make a deal, you tell Rachel about Marley or I will"

"I promise" Finn interlock his pinky with Katie's to seal the deal.

(Rachel is alone on stage; she sits at the piano and began to play it while few clicks are heard in the background)

Rachel

You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes

I can't pretend though I try to hide

I like you, I like you

(Finn goes behind the curtain and walks to his girlfriend; both look at each other lovingly)

Finn

I think I felt my heart skip a beat

I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe

You got me yeah, you got me

Rachel

The way you take my hand is just so sweet

And that crooked smile of yours

It knocks me off my feet

(Finn sits next to Rachel and they play the piano together)

Finn and Rachel

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good, it must be love

It's everything that I've been dreaming of

I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin

Cause no matter what I do

Oh, my heart is filled with you

(Finn reaches out his hand to Rachel; she takes it, they walk to the stage and begin to waltz)

Finn

I can't imagine what it'd be like

Living each day in this life

Without you, oh, oh, without you

Rachel

One look from you, I know you understand

This mess we're in, you know is

Just so out of hand

Finn and Rachel

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good, it must be love

It's everything that I've been dreaming of

I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin

Cause no matter what I do

Oh, my heart is filled with you

(Finn twirls Rachel around the stage and takes her in his arms)

Finn (Rachel)

I hope we always feel this way

(I know we will)

And in my heart I know that

(you'll always stay)

(Rachel walks around Finn, they flirt with each other; he brings her hand to his mouth and kissed it)

Finn

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

Rachel

It feels so good, it must be love

Finn and Rachel

I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin

Cause no matter what I do

Oh, I just can't get enough

How much do I need to fill me up?

It feels so good, it must be love

It's everything that I've been dreaming of

I give up, I give in, I let go, let's begin

Finn

Cause no matter what I do

Rachel

Oh, my heart is filled with you

Finn

Oh, you got me, you got me

Rachel

Oh, oh, you got me

Finn and Rachel

You got me

Finish the song, both share a passionate kiss and smile while their lips are still connected to one another and even Finn had made a deal with Katie to tell Rachel about Marley; he still didn't feel ready for that.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Rachel asked after she parted her lips from Finn's and takes his hands on her.

"Your voice is the most beautiful angelic song I've ever heard, but when did together was...awesome" Finn replied smiling at his beautiful girlfriend and kissing her forehead. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, handsome" Rachel said running a hand trough his hair. "by the way, I want to apologize for having spied you in the shower; I thought it was a shared bathroom"

"You know?" Finn raised an eye brown and gives her his adorable crooked smile. "Maybe it was not an accident that happen, you're the first girl who has heard me sing"

"But not the first girl who saw you naked" Rachel remembered covering her face with her hands."Katie is still saying that was awkward" Finn laughed but Rachel staring at him really blushed."I never felt so ashamed in my entire life"

"Hey" Finn rubbed Rachel's cheek with his thumb and kisses her lips. "You don't need to feel ashamed, and let's clarified that I was wearing a towel"

"Believe me, I know" Rachel said kissing Finn once more, he smiled against her lips and then they parted to take some air. "I must admit that you having performed one of my favorite songs from Westlife was inspiring"

"Thanks for that, baby girl" Finn chuckled while takes Rachel in his arms. "But I thought your favorite song was "My man" from Funny Girl.

"Of course it is. Actually, the entire repertoire of legendary Mrs. Barbra is my treasure; but listen to my sexy boyfriend singing "Bop Bop baby" in the shower is the winner of a Grammy" Rachel pointed playing with the buttons of Finn's shirt.

"Now you think I'm sexy, huh?" Finn asked seductively and Rachel nods. He momentarily looked at the corner of the auditorium and discovered a bed, then he looked back at his girlfriend with needing. "Rach...you owe me something"

"Oh yeah? And what is it" Rachel asked crossing her arms; Finn takes her by surprise and started pressing hot kisses in her lips.

"I wanna make out with you right now" Finn answered with a devilishly smile and carried her in a bridal style to the bed. "We haven't finished our love issues, remember? Because of your phone"

Babe, don't blame the phone; it was an emergency" Rachel scolded him and she started pushing him giggling. "What are you..? Put me down!" then she look at the prop in the corner. "What does a bed in the auditorium?" she giggled once more. "Finn"

"That bed was used it for the play of Romeo and Juliet" Finn answered while he still pressing kisses on Rachel's lips with passion. "Now, we'll used it" he finally lays his girlfriend gently on the bed and he lays on top of her. "I'm so glad you are my Juliet"

"And you my Romeo" Rachel said sweetly and crashed her lips against Finn's; he deepened the kiss and sucked his tongue with hers. Both continued to live their romance letting time fly slowly; Rachel began to unbutton Finn's shirt while he strokes her hair until...

"you have to tell Rachel about Marley or I will". Suddenly, Katie's words echoed in his head like an echo and he tried to memorize them one by one. "What you need to work now is on our own wounds and be honest with my sister and Marley". Will Finn would be able to keep his promise to heal his broken heart? After a few minutes, Finn parted his lips from Rachel's and buttons his shirt again. "Finn, you look nervous, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...Rachel, I...I need to tell you something" Finn said nervously and sit on the bed, she takes his hand on hers while she get lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

"you can tell me anything, I will listen" Rachel said placing a hand on his cheek, he smiles and pressed his lips against her."I'm hopelessly in love with you, but I'm also dating Marley". He thought in his head; Rachel sit next to him and look at him looking worried. "Finn?" but the boy for fear of losing his beloved Rachel, he couldn't do it and instead, he felt a lump in his throat and tears roll down his cheeks. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"Because...I love you so much that I don't want to lose you" Finn answered tearfully and crashed his lips against hers; Rachel could taste his tears. "I love you, I love you, I love you. You're my miracle, Rachel Berry and thanks to Katie, you're the love of my life"

"Aww...Finny" Rachel cooed placing her hands on his cheeks. "You're not going to lose me; I'll always be by your side and be the light that guides you through the darkness. You're my hero because you fight for your ideals against all odds. And I'll tell you what you told me on my bedroom and I was so in love with you; your heart is so pure that evil doesn't exist"

"What I did to deserve a heavenly angel like you?" Finn asked staring at Rachel with adoration and devotion. "I really love you"

"You are my miracle, Finn" Rachel said lovingly bringing his hand to her lips and kissed it. "You're the reason for my happiness"

Finn with tears in his eyes and smiling at Rachel, takes her in his arms and both lay back on the bed to finish what they started, Finn kisses were sweet and warm to being in contact with Rachel's lips; but forbidden love is also seen between the two young lovers. From afar, Katie witnessed Finn making out with Rachel passionately, even she smiles for them, also feels confused and didn't know what to do; it was clear that her best friend couldn't keep his word. She keeps looking at the scene with sadness and confusion forming in her eyes.

**Katie: voice over**

**I, Katie Amanda Valentine; a thirteen year-old girl who spent most of her life in heaven, now is on earth on a suicide mission and acting like Cupid simultaneously. I did that Finn and Rachel fell in love and neither of them can separate their lips from one another**

(She sees one last time how Finn makes sweet caresses to Rachel while he still kisses her lips; a smile forming on Rachel's lips)

**Well, undoubtedly Finchel are meant to be thanks to me. But now I'm at a dead end; Finn is also dating Marley Rose, both are my friends and both are related to Rachel in a way**

(There two flashbacks.- Katie sees Finn kissing Marley in the astronomy classroom and she covers her mouth with her hand; but there where another, this is precisely where Finn and Rachel kiss for the first time in the secret garden. She shouts and jumps around in glee)

**I wish I could be super girl to fix this mess, but I know I can and depends on me, if only this were so simple. Oh, man!**

(she walks through the halls of McKinley and starts dancing while some cheerios and girls join the choreography)

Katie with cheerios (Katie spoken)

La, la,la, la, la, la, la

Oh (you know, I´ve never felt like this before)

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

Oh (this feeling´s like, so real) oh, oh

Katie

I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
>And I'm aggressive, with just one thought up close enough<br>You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
>'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you<p>

(Katie still dancing with cheerios and some girls until they reach the gym where more guys join the dance)

I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
>Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer<br>You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
>But I can't control myself got me calling out for help<p>

Katie with cheerios

S. O. S. Please someone help me.  
>It's not healthy, for me to feel this way<br>Y. O. You. Are making this hard,  
>I can't take it see it don't feel right<br>S. O. S. Please someone help me  
>It's not healthy for me to feel this way<br>Y. O. You. Are making this hard  
>You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night<p>

This time please someone come and rescue me  
>'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it<br>I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
>Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it<br>This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind got me losing it  
>I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it<p>

(Katie imagines that Finn and Rachel are kissing in the bleachers, but she also sees that he is kissing with Marley while she continues to dance but become confused and frightened)

Katie (cheerios)

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
>Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity<br>My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
>My common sense is out the door can't seem to find the lock<br>Take me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
>Take me I'ma put desire in your arms tonight<p>

I'm out with you, ya got me head over heels  
>Boy you keep me hanging on by the way you make me feel<p>

(Katie dances in the football field and dressed like a cheerio but instead of a ponytail, she has her long wavy blond hair lose; some hot guys dance with her)

Katie with cheerios

S. O. S. Please someone help me  
>It's not healthy for me to feel this way<br>Y. O. You. Are making this hard  
>You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night<p>

This time please someone come and rescue me  
>'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it<br>I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
>Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it<br>This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind has got you losing it  
>I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it<p>

(Katie then sees herself trapped in a maze, she tries to escape but different guy takes her in his arms to dance with her)

Katie

Boy you know you got me feeling open  
>And boy your loves enough with words unspoken<br>I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
>I don't know what to do it's true<br>I'm going crazy over you I'm begging

Katie with cheerios

S. O. S. Please somebody help me  
>It's not healthy for me to feel this way<br>Y. O. You. Are making this hard  
>You got me tossin' and turnin' and I can't sleep at night<p>

This time please someone come and rescue me  
>'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it<br>I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
>Your love is testing me but still I'm losing it<br>This time please someone come and rescue me 'cause you on my mind has got me losing it  
>I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it<p>

(She returns to the gym while stills' dancing with the whole school, her face is still the same: confused and frightened)

Katie with cheerios

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
>Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala oh ohh ohh<p>

The girl didn´t know what happened next, only that her eyes became blurred and she collapsed on the ground. Several people surrounded her.

"Give her space! She needs space!

"Oh my God, help! Someone call an ambulance!

"Katie! KATIE!" a male and familiar voice screamed, but he sounded like echo. Minutes later, when she opened her eyes was found lying on a stretcher and in front of her, Finn was sat and taking her hand. "Thank God" he sighed of relief. "I thought something bad happened to you. Don´t you ever scared me like that, do you understand me?"

"Finn?" Katie asked confused and looking everywhere. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You passed out and I don´t know why" Finn explained putting a damp cloth on the girl´s forehead. "So I brought to the nursing, Miss Andrews explained that the purpose of your fainting could be stress"

"I…I have to go" Katie said removing the cloth and sitting on the stretcher, but the boy lays her back. "Finn, let me go" then she struggled feeling anxious and asked. "Where´s Rachel? I need to talk to her"

"Katie, what happened to you in the gym was not anything; you need to rest and nurse had to leave so I´ll take care" Finn puts the cloth on Katie´s forehead. "Recover first"

"I´m sorry, Finn" Katie said taking off the cloth and getting up from the stretcher. "But unlike you, I´ll keep my promise. Now tell me, where´s my sister?

"Rachel had to go to history class" Finn answered trying to calm her down. "She wanted to be with you but I told her I´d take care"

"Don´t you understand? I need to talk to Rachel" Katie replied with frustration and starts walking to the door. "The only thing I asked you, you were not able to do"

"I freaked out, okay? I couldn´t!" Finn exclaimed getting up from the chair. "I know I promised, Katie. But I panicked; you have no idea how scared I am!"

"You don´t think I´m freaking out?" Katie protested and putting her hands on her hips. "I was the one who made you and Rachel fell in love, and how you think I feel knowing you are dating Marley behind my sister´s back?"

"Everything changed, Katie" Finn said putting his hands on the shoulders of the little blonde. "in fact Marley was my girlfriend and I really loved her; but after Rachel and you came, I realized that Rachel is my true love and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Katie, I really am madly in love with your sister; and I had not the courage to tell her about Marley"

"Just give me a reason, Finn" Katie said really calmed. "give me one good reason why you couldn´t do it and I´ll understand"

"I feared that if I was telling the truth to Rachel, she was going to break up with me" Finn replied with a lump in the throat. "I recently lost Marley, I can´t lose Rachel, Katie. She´s my beautiful lighthouse who guides me back home; please don´t tell her, please"

"Finn, I can promise such a thing" Katie replied wiping the tears that began to form in the eyes of the handsome and vulnerable teenager. "you and I made a deal, remember? And how you couldn´t give me your word, then I´ll do it; even if it means that you and I stop being friends and Rachel break up with you, I´m sorry"

"No. you´re right" Finn said sounding heartbroken. "tell her. Have the courage I didn´t have, but please promise me that no matter what, both will remain best friends" Katie looked at the sad boy and she nodded giving him a small smile

"Katinn forever" she answered interlocked her pinky with his and then she leaves Finn alone in the nurse.

On the other hand, Rachel was in her history class and even she paid attention and participated; her concern was her little sister that no reason had fainted in the gym, and even for a moment she felt reassured that her boyfriend was taking care of her, she also felt guilty for not being at her side. When all seemed lost, the girl instinctively puts her fingers into her temples and closed her eyes to communicate telepathically with Katie.

Rach…Rach, are you there? I need to talk to you

Katie, my God. You´re okay; does Finn is with you?

He was a few minutes ago, but I left him alone in the nursing

Why did you do that, young lady? Is supposed that you should be resting and I came to history class hoping that he was taking care of you

It was my choice, Rachel. I´m an angel so I recover faster; I need to talk to you and is about Finn and Marley

Wait…why does my boyfriend and my best friend with your fainting? Please explain

I can´t. it has to be face to face; and therefore they are responsible for my fainting as you, please come to the auditorium, I´m there

I didn´t know you fainted, Katie; until Finn and I found you lying on the floor

Rachel, come to the auditorium. It´s an emergency, over and out

Katie….ugh!

When the class finally finished; Rachel picked up her things and headed to the auditorium in a hurry where Katie was already waiting; the girl tearfully took her sister in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You´re okay; oh my god, my poor baby" Rachel cooed still hugging Katie.

"Rach, I just passed out not dead" Katie joked with her and takes her hands in hers. "I´m fine, don´t worry"

"You scared me a lot, Katie" Rachel replied wiping her tears. "You´re my little sister, I can´t lose you"

"You won´t lose me, big sister; we´re here for the mission to protect Marley" Katie said pacing around the stage and then looked at Rachel with the same face of concern before fainting. "and speaking of her, I have to talk to you"

"Well, if you asked me to meet you here so badly is because it really is something important" Rachel said crossing her arms. "What´s wrong, Katie Belle?"

"Okay…" Katie takes a deep breath before she decided to proceed with her explanation. "Rachel, what I´m about to tell you is very painful because this two people are part of us; he´s your boyfriend who is my best friend and she´s your best friend who is also my friend"

"What do you mean, Katie?" Rachel asked confused and shaking her head at the same time. "I don´t understand; what does Finn and Marley with all of this?"

"Rachel, I saw Finn making out with Marley in the astronomy classroom!" Katie admitted and then covered her mouth with her hand; Rachel looked at her sister like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"No" Rachel said really upset and shaking her head. "You´re lying; Marley would never do that. She…she told me…

"I know, Rachel" Katie answered as tears began to roll down her sister´s cheeks. "I wish I´d lied to you, but it´s true; I saw them"

"Actually…" Marley said tearfully entering the auditorium and walking towards them; tears roll down her cheeks. "is what I tried to tell you, Rachel. But you wouldn´t let me talk, I…I don´t want to hurt you"

"So…everything Katie said about Finn and you in the astronomy classroom…is that true?" Rachel asked tearfully, confused, hurt and angry. "Answer me, Marley! It´s. that. true?!"

"yes, it is, Rachel" Marley answered sobbing trying to hug her friend but she recoiled as if she faced a poisonous snake. "Finn and I were dating and that was before you came, I swear. But then he fell in love with you and I…I didn´t want to lose you, Rachel. You´re my best friend"

"then why you betrayed me?!" Rachel yelled crying bitterly and pushing Marley to avoid the hug, Katie witnessed the scene feeling the tension in the air. "I came to earth to protect you and this is how you repay me?! Dating my boyfriend behind my back?! How…how could you do this?!"

"Rachel, calm down" Katie put a hand on her sister´s shoulders but she kept crying in pain. "I knew this would be painful but you have to listen; Finn cheated on both; not only you, Marley too"

"I lied, Rachel" Marley replied sobbing. "I did it for you; because I knew that you fall in love with him and I don´t blame him. He is handsome, sweet and gentle. Therefore I said that Ryder was my boyfriend though it was not true, I did for you. Please forgive me"

"I can´t believe it, Marley" Rachel said tearfully and staring at her friend. "I didn´t know he was your boyfriend. I asked you and you told me…

"I know" Marley answered wiping her tears and this time she takes Rachel´s hands in hers. "I didn´t want to lose our friendship, Rachel. I feel safer when Katie and you protect me, please don´t go"

"Rachel, I understand you´re hurt, but getting angry with Marley solves nothing" Katie pointed trying to calm her sister wiping her tears with a tissue. "now more than ever, both must be united and I´ll make it happen because Sue assigned us this mission"

Rachel knew she couldn´t be angry with Marley because she was an innocent girl who had a pure heart, so both share a tearful embrace of forgiveness; Katie smiled to see that both her sister and her friend made piece.

"I´m sorry" Rachel said sobbing while Marley is still hugging her.

"no, Rachel. I´m sorry" Marley replied with a small smile. "I should´ve tell the truth from the beginning" Jewish girl parted the hug and headed for the exit of the auditorium. "Rachel, wait. Where you´re going"

"I have to fix this; you stay here" she simply answered and leaves the auditorium; Katie and Marley looked at each other with horror face as if they witnessed what was about to happen.

"Uh oh" Katie exclaimed looking at Marley.

"not again" she whispered back and run after Rachel even thought she told them to stay in the auditorium.

The girl ran down the aisles to find her boyfriend and give him a huge reprimand; when she finally found him, he was walking towards her with lover´s face.

"Finn!" Rachel said and immediately slapped him across the face.

"what the hell, Rachel?!" he replied very outraged and touched his cheek. "why did you do that?

"don´t play dumb, Finnegan Christopher Hudson!" Rachel yelled at him while tears roll down her cheeks. "I know exactly what happened in the astronomy classroom!"

"who told you that?" Finn asked but this time and for the first time he felt like a lowly worm against his tiny girlfriend. "baby, please talk to me"

"DON´T YOU DARE TO CALL ME BABY!" Rachel yelled giving him small punches. "moron! Liar! I trusted you! You promised you wouldn´t be breaking my heart!" Finn didn´t knew what to answer and instead he burst into tears.

"Rachel, I´m so sorry" Finn sobbed trying to hug her but as with Marley, she resisted. "Rachel, it´s true; I kissed Marley but it was because she broke up with me, I love you, Rachel; I just want to be with you"

"and you think now I´ll believe you after this?!" Rachel yelled putting her hand on her chest containing crying. "and I was a silly girl who let you kiss me in that stupid garden and whispering in my ear that you were in love with me…when all the time I was your secret girlfriend and you cheating on my best friend with me!"

"Rachel, I love you. Please don´t leave me" Finn begged sobbing and again he tries to hug her but she step back. "I don´t love Marley anymore, baby. You´re everything to me; the kiss and I professed my love for you was real. I was lost until I found you"

"I don´t know what to think now, Finn" Rachel said wiping her own tears and crossing her arms. "I would like to believe that what you say is true but…sorry, I just can´t"

"Rachel…don´t do this to me" Finn sobbed taking her in his arms. "give me a chance, please don´t break up with me. I can´t live without you"

"Finn, let go of me! And please just…leave me alone" she finally said and leaves Finn alone and crying in the hallway.

(Rachel walks the halls looking straight ahead, tears streams down her cheeks, when she stops and turns around, sees Finn is crying on the floor)

Rachel

What do you get when you fall in love?  
>A guy with a pin to burst your bubble<br>That's what you get for all your trouble  
>I'll never fall in love again<br>I'll never fall in love again

(Marley is in her locker and removing all the things that reminds her of Finn and then placed them in a box)

Marley

What do you get when you kiss a guy  
>You get enough germs to catch pneumonia<br>After you do, he'll never phone ya  
>I'll never fall in love again<p>

Dontcha know that I'll never fall in love again?

(Finn is still crying, Katie walks towards him who collapsed in her arms; she hugs him looking sad for her friend)

Rachel and Marley

Don't tell me what it's all about  
>'cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out<br>Out of those chains those chains that bind you  
>That is why I'm here to remind you<p>

Marley

What do you get when you fall in love?

You only get lies and pain and sorrow

So far at least until tomorrow

I´ll never fall in love again

No, no, I´ll never fall in love again

(Rachel is in her room looking in the mirror and using a brush as a microphone, her gaze is sad to think about Finn)

Rachel

Am

Ah, out of those chains those chains that bind you  
>That is why I'm here to remind you<p>

(flashbacks of Finn and Rachel and Finn and Marley spending some time together, sharing kisses and romantic glances begin to show)

Marley

What do you get when you fall in love?  
>You only get lies and pain and sorrow<p>

Rachel

So for at least until tomorrow  
>I'll never fall in love a- gain<p>

Dontcha know that I'll never fall in love again?

(finally, the two girls are sitting next to each other on the couch; Marley laying her head on Rachel´s shoulder, both look heartbroken by the same guy)

Rachel and Marley

I'll never fall in love a- gain

Rachel and Marley are still sitting on the couch in the same position, the two have watery eyes of crying of their grief; Katie decides to spy them without them noticing the fact and she rears her head behind the doorframe.

"I know what you think" Marley said wiping her tears with a tissue and putting a spoonful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth. "We´re both deceived for the same guy"

"And worst of all is that Finn dropped us the sky, the moon and stars to make us believe that we deserved him" Rachel said putting her spoon into the pot of ice cream and then into her mouth. "So sad"

"The important, Rachel" Marley said eating ice cream at the same time. "Is that our friendship is much more than having a romance with the same person; so for now as healthy is to forget about guys for a while"

"I second that" Rachel said getting another scoop of ice cream in her mouth. "Katie and I came to earth with a mission to protect you and Finn had to spoil everything; the silly thing is I fell for him by his tenderness and be super hot"

"I know, it was stupid. I never thought someone as popular as he would notice me for being the cook´s daughter" Marley began to laugh and saw her reflection in the TV off. "oh God, my nose is so red I look like Rudolph the reindeer"

"Two of us" Rachel replied laughing, the two girls still eat ice cream. "Okay, Marley; let´s make a promise" she put her pinky in front of the blue-eyed girl. "we just concentrate on your wellbeing and no boys, deal?"

"Deal" Marley nodded with a smile and interlocked her pinky with hers, then she stared at her friend into the eyes. "only one problem"

"What is it?" Rachel asked putting the spoon of ice cream in her mouth as Marley does the same; Katie from afar watched and listened carefully every detail and entire conversation between two friends.

"I´m done with Finn" Marley said putting her hands on Rachel´s shoulders to stare at her. "now you have to break up with him" Katie couldn´t believe her ears, she had done to her sister and her best friend were happily in love and now Marley suggested that the relationship was over.

"Believe me, I had planned to do it after I found out about you" Rachel answered in a tone of determination in her voice. "and I will"

I know perfectly well you don´t think that, Rachel. You can fool Marley, but not me. And I won´t let that happen; Finn and you are meant for each other

"Rachel, are you okay? Rachel?" Marley asked concerned to see that her friend had been in trance. "is Katie communicating with you through telepathy?"

"Yeah" Rachel finally answered looking really pissed. "She is doing again, and wants to convince me that Finn and I didn´t break up because she cost a lot of work playing Matchmaker"

I don´t understand how you are listening the whole conversation between Marley and me, Katie Amanda Valentine; but you don´t get away with it. And I´m not willing to forgive your friend after he hurt me.

You say that now because both are hurt, Rachel, but he also is and you have no idea. Finn is heartbroken because he failed his two loves; I´d never seen him so vulnerable than when he collapsed in my arms crying.

Yeah, sure; defend him if you want; I can´t believe my sister is betraying me with my future ex-boyfriend

"I´m not betraying you, Rachel" Katie came out of her hiding and entered the lobby, where her sister and Marley were surprised to see her. "so I love you both that I don´t want to destroy this beautiful relationship"

"Hi, Katie" Marley greeted her standing up from the couch, walking towards her and they hug. "I can´t believe you´ve heard us; we thought you were not at home"

"well…I´m supposed to make Finn company but, he wanted to be alone cause he wanted to cry in peace because of my dear sister who he really fell in love with" Katie sardonically said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "then I came here, and filled me with curiosity the debate that you and Rachel were doing about Finn, so I thought…" Katie scratched her chin thoughtfully and gave the girls Finn´s signature half grin. "Why not?"

"Oh my God, who are you and what you did to my sister?" Rachel asked with some trepidation in her voice thinking that Finn had taken control of Katie´s body.

"It´s me, Rachel. Don´t be silly" Katie playfully scolded her sister who sighed of relief along with Marley.

"For a moment I thought you´d been possessed by Finn" Rachel replied putting her hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat.

"Of course not, that would be creepy" Katie admitted shuddering. "But let´s say that having some spend time with him, I got certain gestures; even his adorable half grin. Thanks for nothing"

"Katie, please don´t do that" Marley pleaded fearful and smiling tenderly. "I´m starting to miss that fool"

"Me too" Rachel admitted feeling sad. "Now I feel bad that I made him cry, but…ugh! Why he had to be so cute?"

"God, and the kisses he gave; you could enter heaven and reach the Milky Way just touching his lips" Marley admitted blushing and Rachel covers her face in embarrassment. Katie just shakes her head and leaves the house leaving the two girls talking about love issues.

The girl felt Finn needed to talk with someone and vent the heartache that afflicted him, so she hurried to visit him as his house, on the other hand; he was unrecognizable. The shadow of handsome, popular guy with a confident smile was replaced by a young boy lying in bed and crying while hugging a pillow, if you were there to see him, you would think seeing him bawling like a baby would be adorable and you like to hug him like a teddy bear.

Finn kept crying thinking how heartbroken he felt about losing the love of his life; a knock on his door flinches him but he stayed in the same position.

"What do you want, Kurt?!" Finn asked yelling and wiping his tears. "I don´t want to see anyone, okay?

"I´m not your brother" Katie answered on the other side of the door. "Please, Finn. It hurts me to see you cry for Rachel. I can´t help you if you don´t let me"

"Katie, it´s that you?" Finn asked poking his head behind the pillow and looking at the door.

"It´s me, Frankenteen" she answered knocking on the door. "I´m not playing; open the door or I´ll tear it down" for a moment, he forgot his grief to laugh a moment to hear the sarcasm of his thirteen year-old friend.

"okay, with you I can make an exception; give me five minutes" Finn said getting up from the bed and walking towards the door, but when he opened it, Katie stopped smiling and gasped seeing the boy was shirtless and just in boxers. He quickly became red with embarrassment. "Oh, Gosh; I´m sorry!"

"Oh my sweet Lord, are you trying to kill me?!" Katie exclaimed closing her eyes tightly and avoiding eye contact with Finn. "I think I came at a bad time, I´ll see you…when you've put some clothes on and don´t cause me a heart attack"

"Good idea" Finn pointed covering his half-naked body with the door. "Uh….this is um…really awkward so…how about if we meet in your tree house?"

"Yeah! Definitely!" she nodded quickly and opens her eyes. "See you later, Finn" Katie once she had the chance, ran hurriedly from there; to reach her tree house, sat down to wait for Finn and incidentally catch her breath trying to erase the disturbing images that appeared on her head. Minutes later, he kept his promise and already dressed reached the tree house but again her collapsed into the arms of Katie. "Oh, Finny; it´s okay"

"No, it´s not" he sobbed and trembling at the same time, looked at the girl. "Why Rachel did this to me, Katie? I love her, I love her with all my being and she…she broke my heart" he returned to bury his face in his friend´s chest, letting the tears get wet her dress.

"Finn, you screwed up first, remember?" Katie scolded him softly taking his hands in hers. "I didn´t know that Marley and you were dating; if you'd told me the truth from the beginning, none of this would've happened"

"I know, and you don´t know how sorry I am, Katie" Finn replied sobbing and wiping his tears. "I´m sorry I got you into this"

"I know you´re sorry, now I see" Katie wiped the tears from her friend. "You truly love her, right? You love Rachel?"

"She is my soul mate, Katie" Finn answered solemnly staring at her with a smile. "I first thought the same about Quinn and then Marley, but…when Rachel came into my life, then I realized that I couldn´t let her go. She´s my whole world"

"And what about Marley?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow. "looking at it from another point of view; I heard you two broke up and the break up was very painful for you; so answer me this…do you still really love her?"

"Well…." Finn thought for a moment and then looked at Katie with the definitive answer for her question. "In theory, Marley was my real first love not Quinn; so I still love and care about her, but…Rachel is my heart and…I just want to be with her. Is Rachel who I´m madly and hopelessly in love"

"That´s a wise answer for a boy of sixteen" Katie pointed with a smile on her face; Finn smiles at her back; then she put her hand on his shoulder. "If that´s what you feel, then there is still time"

"I blew it" Finn admitted feeling disappointed in himself but then gave Katie a hopeful smile. "And I give anything to fix the damage"

"It´s not too late, dude. You can do it and I know you´ll do" Katie sincerely said and the two kids share a fraternal hug; the girl parted the hug and looked at Finn with a big smile.

"What´s gotten into you?" Finn asked jokingly with his half smile on his face. "You look determined or as if an idea was formed in your crazy head"

"I know who can help us with your love problem" Katie exclaimed happily and clapping her hands. "We meet tomorrow morning in front of the choir room"

"Why? I don´t get it" Finn said confused to see the girl´s face remained the same. "Katie, be specific; I don´t understand anything and you did the same to Rachel and me with notes; what is so important?" Katie finally stopped smiling and sighed in frustration.

"You want to fix this fiasco or not?" Katie asked and crossing her arms, Finn immediately nodded at the question. "That´s what I thought, the reason I want you to meet tomorrow is because we´ll have a private meeting with Miss Pillsbury"

"Oh" Finn simply answered and then gives Katie his signature half grin. "Yeah, I´m in. she´s so awesome and her pamphlets are hilarious"

"I know; precisely I told her about you and she´s more than willing to help you" Katie replied giving Finn the same smile on her confident face. "Actually, both will do so…you´re in, Quarterback?" Finn looked at her with admiration. "You were on the football team in high school; and now you´re in soccer team, but you´re still the quarterback; so…you wanna take a ride with me, get Marley as your friend and get your Jewish girl back?"

"I´m in" Finn smiles widely and surrounds Katie in a bear hug. "Thank you so much, Little Miss Sunshine. You´re awesome! Thank you!"

"you´re entirely welcome; but…please stop crushing my fragile body, Finny bear" Katie joked and both parted the hug laughing, then Finn looked at his friend take some of the table and eat it, nothing more and nothing less than a glass of milk and…cotton candy? "Oh…sorry, I didn´t want to be rude; you want some?"

"Yeah, thanks" he said and while Katie sat next to him eating the candy; he also ate. "Mm…this is delicious, but…how you eat cotton candy and drink milk at once?" he asked putting the piece of cotton candy in his mouth.

"A new side of me" Katie answered not to tell Finn that she and her sister were actually angels and that was the heavenly food. "Actually this is the dessert; the main dish is toasted bread with cream cheese, tastes amazing" she turned to her food like Finn; they spent the afternoon talking while eating cotton candy with milk; both came to the conclusion that the toasted bread with cream cheese, milk and cotton candy was tasting a bit of heaven.

The next morning, Katie faced the choir room waiting for her friend to arrive for the appointment, which he miraculous did. "Hey! You made it" she answered with a smile and gives him a hug.

"It´s okay, I set my alarm for six ó clock" he answered with a crooked smile. "I still don´t get it how it´s that I had no problems to get up early"

"Well, now that you´re here we´re going with Miss Pillsbury" Katie grabs Finn by the arm and they begin to walk the halls, she notices that Finn is shaking. "Finn? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I´m just nervous" he answered when he and Katie stopped at the office of Miss Pillsbury. "I don´t know if I can do this"

"Just chill, Mister" she scolded her friend playfully and puts her hands on his shoulders. "You look like a jelly if you keep shaking that way; plus, I´ll be with you all the time" then she rolls her eyes. "It´s unbelievable that you´re sixteen and you´re afraid of guidance counselor"

"Is not that she scares me, Goldilocks" Finn replied raising a hand to stops her. "She always get rubber gloves to eat her grapes after sanitization; it´s chilling"

"Miss Pillsbury has OCD" Katie explained but Finn looked at her as if she were speaking another language. "She´s afraid of germs; long story. You ready?" he nodded and she knocked the door; a pretty ginger young woman is sitting at her desk and when she looked at Katie smiled. "Hey, Miss P"

"Hi, Katie; hi, Finn. Please have a seat" Miss Pillsbury said removing her gloves and saving them in a Ziploc bag to then save them inside her bag. "Well, we´ll go straight to the point" she opened her drawer and took out a pamphlet that gave Finn in hand; when he and Katie sat in front of her.

"So you are in love with two pretty girls" he read aloud, and then looked at the kind woman. "You always have a pamphlet for each situation?"

"They are very practical" Miss Pillsbury answered with a smile. "So at some point it is. And back to the start, Katie told me you were in some relationship issues, right?"

"You´re right, Miss Pillsbury" Finn said feeling nervous but then he relaxed when Katie squeezed his hand in support. "I used to date Quinn Fabray; the head cheerleader. Apparently being with her was great, I mean…she was super hot and popular; I must confess that I felt very attracted to her in so many ways. Then Quinn got pregnant with Puck and made me believe the baby was mine after the incident in the hot tub. Anyway, I made friends with Marley Rose; a beautiful, sweet and cute girl who is the daughter of the kind woman who works in the cafeteria; I didn´t know she had a crush on me, but after that; my feelings on Marley were mutual" he cleared his throat a few times to prevent the lump that he started to feel and continued his story. "in theory, I was falling in love with her, but dating Quinn was a big problem and all because she says I should act like a man and proved to her that I was able to be a good father" Finn went on to tell the whole story of how the truth was discovered, the betrayal of his girlfriend and his best friend; insomuch that he turned his back and finally won the heart of the delicate Marley; he also featured on Quinn´s suicide after he refused to forgive her, of how happy and in love were him and Marley after he reached the key to the whole point. "Then this cute young lady" Finn pointed at Katie with his thumb and his signature half grin. "and her beautiful sister came to school; something magical happened I…I fell deeply in love with Rachel Berry from the moment I saw her walking in the hallways with her pretty reindeer sweater; I thought I´ve never see her again and had only been a beautiful illusion that would be etched in my mind. But then…" he remembered the scene and a big smile formed on his face. "She found me singing in the shower and…"

"Which was really awkward cause I was there; well…I arrived later but was awkward" Katie interrupted him and then looked at him patiently. "Why don´t you let me tell the story from now on? After all…I was the Matchmaker". Finn nodded in encouragement and the little blonde took a deep breath to continue her part in the story; Miss Pillsbury listened carefully every detail. "after the incident in the shower; indeed Finn stared at Rachel like she was the same goddess Aphrodite in all her glory, only that my sister was too nervous to talk to him, ran away and I decided to distract the innocent and good looking guy" Katie and Finn stared a moment with the same look on their faces; she decided to proceed with the part where Finn and she met each other, he asks her to meet next time when he is presentable to talk about Rachel; which the girl agrees and gives the start of their friendship or rather brother/sister relationship. Their private meeting at the library, she decides to help him to get closer to her, all Katie did to arrange romantic date in the secret garden altering the notes; all the way to the first kiss between Finn and Rachel, as both fell madly in love with each other, until she looked back at her friend. "Now, it´s your turn"

"So I see a whole soap opera" Miss Pillsbury pointed with interest. "It´s really interesting what they both shared, but…how was the love story became a whole mess?"

"it turns out that even my lovely Rachel and I loved each other and were looking for a way to be together, I also found myself between rock and a hard place because Marley still had my heart and worst of all is that both are best friends" Finn said covering his face with his hands. "I didn´t see the big deal until I realized that I was doing wrong"

"Finn, I´m sorry to say this but…what you did was not anything; you played with the feelings of two girls who really loved you" Miss Pillsbury looked sadly at the boy. "And the worst is that you dragged your best friend into this"

"I know, Miss Pillsbury; you have no idea how devastated I feel; I still have Katie but…I want my friend and the love of my life back" Finn said sadly and saw that Katie not let go of his hand. "I want to restore Marley´s friendship, but now the love of my life is Rachel and I mean it"

"It´s true, Miss P" Katie said sadly. "Finn was really sad when Marley broke up with him but…then Rachel broke his heart and…he felt like someone punches him in the stomach. In that moment I got pissed because Rachel is my sister and Marley is my friend, and it was unfair he dated with both; then he and I talked and now we are here for you to give him an advice"

"I´m truly sorry; I didn´t mean to hurt them" Finn admitted guilty.

"I think you should do something special for the girls if you really sorry" Miss Pillsbury looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. "Um…what if you express what you feel in a song?"

"I don´t know if a song can fix the damage" Finn said with sadness. "I mean…I blew it"

"You´ll never accomplish anything if you don´t try" Miss Pillsbury said taking his hand. "You´re not a bad person, Finn; you are human and therefore you make mistakes, but if you recognize at time then you learn from them and that´s how you get wisdom"

"The other day I was looking in the music store and I found this" Katie said pulling some music sheets from her backpack and handed to Finn. "it suits perfect for the situation"

"Sorry seems to be the hardest word by Elton John" Miss Pillsbury said looking at the music sheets. "It´s beautiful, Finn; you should sing this one"

"The song is awesome and everything but" Finn asked unconvinced. "Do you think this is gonna work?"

"Trust me, just hearing the song over and over, I´m totally sure; plus, you sing amazing" Katie said smiling but Finn looked at her confused. "I heard you sing "Can´t fight this feeling" on the bleachers last week"

"Wow; thanks, Katie. I feel honored" Finn gives her his signature half grin while he started reading the lyrics of the song.

"I´m sure that if you sing the song with heart and soul, Rachel and Marley are going to love it" Miss Pillsbury said smiling and Katie nodded.

"I will" Finn said feeling his confidence back and shakes hands with the woman. "Thank you so much"

"Not me, thanks Katie; she was the one who arranged our meeting" Miss Pillsbury answered smiling while Finn and Katie got up from the seats and say goodbye to the pretty young woman. "Good luck"

"thank you, Miss Pillsbury" Finn and Katie replied at unison and leave the office; when they returned to the halls, Finn´s nervousness back and Katie stopped to talk to him.

"Finn, what´s wrong?" she asked crossing her arms. "I know you can do this"

"Forget it; I changed my mind" Finn replied anxious and starts to leave but Katie grabbed him by the shirt and forcing him back; but for that she had to stand on tiptoe because her friend was really tall.

"Oh no" Katie groaned and rolls her eyes. "You´re not going to do this to me again, the same thing happened with Rachel. Now get some pants and sing, big baby"

"Hey, that´s not cool" Finn protested looking at Katie outrageous, but her expression doesn´t change and he sighed of surrender.

"I´m sorry, but I hate seeing you vulnerable" Katie replied sardonically and then her face turned serious. "so you are going to do that freaking performance or I´ll kick your ass, am I clear?" in itself he was frightened when Quinn manipulated him, now he really freaked out when he saw that Katie was serious in her threat.

"Copy that, Cranky Kate" Finn answered raising his hands in surrender. "Geeze, you´re freaking me out right now" Katie smiled when she heard that compliment and her face relaxed.

"I´m sorry, I just don´t like seeing you nervous" Katie answered looping her arm with his and they keep walking through the halls. "If you feel afraid the performance goes wrong, I´ll help you" Finn stopped once more and turns to see her with a grin.

"Seriously?" he asked with the same grin on his face.

"Totally" she nodded and smiled at him. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve"

"Awesome! You really are the best friend I ever had" Finn pulled Katie for a hug, which she reciprocated affectionately. "Okay, let´s do this"

"That´s the spirit, Finn Hudson" Katie said fiving with the handsome boy and let go his arm. "Go head to the choir room, I´ll go find Rachel and Marley"

"Noted" he gives her his signature half grin and leaves the hallways; during that minute, Katie used her telepathy to communicate with Rachel who was then in her spare time.

Hey, Katie Belle

Rachel, I was just looking for you. I need you and Marley come with me to the choir room

It´s for something special?

Something like that; where´s Marley?

"Right behind you" Marley answered patting Katie´s shoulder; she turns around and they hug. "Hi"

"Hey, Marls" Katie greeted her and loops her arm with hers while they started walking through the halls. "I was just talking about you, and told Rachel to come to the choir room. This is an emergency"

"You said the same thing with the auditorium" Rachel replied sadly and hugged her sister. "Why is so important?

"You´ll see" Katie answered and when they stopped in front of the choir room, she crossed her arms. "Okay, ladies…now I ask you to close your eyes and not open them until I tell you"

"Fine, but you will be our guide" Marley said smiling and closing her eyes. "We don´t want to hit something"

"you´re in good hands, don´t worry" Katie replied with a smile taking Marley´s arm as Finn walks towards them and takes Rachel´s hand to guide them.

"I feel someone´s hand" Rachel said feeling nervous. "Who is it?"

"Someone who really loves you, sister" Katie said not to worry her saying that it was Finn.

"Great, I hope it´s a cute guy" Rachel pointed giggling while she and Finn enter the choir room and he leads her to a seat. "Okay, I´m really nervous; what´s going on?" Finn doesn´t answer and just sits her in the chair.

"Trust me, I´m just as nervous as you" Marley answered when Katie sat her on the seat. The band began to enter the choir room, it had children and teenagers with musical instruments; Finn stood in the middle and Katie sat on the piano. "Can we open our eyes now, Katie?

"Okay, open your eyes!" Katie said smiling; when both did, their face was surprised to see Finn in front of them, the band and she sat at the piano playing it solemnly.

"oh my God" Rachel covers her mouth with her hand, containing the tears who started forming in her eyes, although she was hurt, it was obvious that she was still in love with Finn.

"Finn, what´s going on?" Marley asked giving him a sad smile. "You don´t have to do this"

"Actually, I want to" he said taking a deep breath and looking at them with sadness. "The reason you are here is because I´m really sorry. I…I didn´t want to break your heart, guys; and today I want to apologize with you in the only way I know"

(Katie and the band began playing; them their instruments and her the piano while she smiled; Finn starts singing so beautifully letting his baritone voice fills the room)

Finn

What have I got to do to make you love me?

What have I got to do to make you care?

What do I do when lightning strikes me?

And to wake to find that you´re not there

What do I do to make you want me?

What have I got to do to be heard?

What do I say when it´s all over?

And sorry seems to be the hardest word

It´s sad, so sad

It´s a sad, sad situation

And it´s getting more and more absurd

It´s sad, so sad

Why can´t we talk it over?

Oh, it seems to me

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

(During the instrumental, Katie is still playing the piano while Rachel and Marley cry silently. Several flashbacks show: the incident in the auditorium, Finn and Marley talking, Finn crying in the arms of Katie, Finn and Rachel in their date in the garden and share their first kiss. Back to the choir room, tears stream down the cheeks of the two girls, Katie is still playing the piano and Finn sing again.

It´s sad, so sad

It´s a sad, sad situation

And it´s getting more and more absurd

It´s sad, so sad

Why can´t we talk it over?

Oh, it seems to me

That sorry seems to be the hardest word

What do I do to make you love me? Oh

What have I got to do to be heard?

What do I do when lightning strikes me?

What have I got to do?

What have I got to do?

When sorry seems to be the hardest word

The song ends and leaves; the two weeping girls applaud, Katie covers the piano with the lid, gets up, walks towards Finn and stands next to him crossing her arms with a smile.

"So…what do you think?" Finn asked with sadness in his voice. "I´m so sorry, guys. What I least wanted was to break your heart and…I hope someday you´ll be able to forgive me"

"Finn…" Marley said wiping her tears and smiling sadly. "The performance was beautiful and you sang with heart; I really loved it but…it´ll take time to accept your forgiveness. Thanks for everything but…I can´t forgive you yet, I´m sorry" saying that, she leaves the choir room staying just Finn, Rachel and Katie. He walks to Rachel and kneels in front of her.

"Rach…you are the love of my life" Finn said taking her hand. "I´m hopelessly in love with you and I will never forgive myself for what I did; I just want you to know that you are the one, I should be honest with you from the beginning and done with Marley so I could be happy with you" he says feeling a lump in his throat while she stares at him tearfully. "I love you so much, Rachel. And I understand if you don´t feel ready to forgive me but…please come back to me"

"Finn, I don´t know what to say" Rachel finally answered wiping her tears. "I love you so much; but you also hurt me and in the worst possible way"

"I know, babe" he replied sadly and staring at her. "you don´t know how sorry I am; just to know that I hurt you, my heart broke"

"If only it were simple, Finn" Rachel said tearfully and placing her hand on his cheek. "I really wanted to believe you and I know because I could see you put in the performance"

"Because everything was true, Rachel. I love you" he said and without even thinking he smashes his lips on Rachel´s to give her a sweet kiss; he parted from a moment and she looked at him sadly, but then she kisses him back, opening her mouth and Finn could slip his tongue inside. Katie didn´t say anything and just smiled at the tender scene. When they parted the kiss, he gives her a crooked smile. "You don´t know how much I missed kissing you"

"I also missed your kisses" Rachel replied pressing her lips against his once more and then parted the kiss, staring at him. "But that doesn´t change anything, I´m still mad at you" Finn simply nods and sits next to Rachel, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "So I´ve taken my decision"

"No" Finn said panicking while he started pressing kisses on her lips. "Don´t break up with me, baby. Please"

"I won´t" Rachel said and he gives her his adorable and signature half grin. "Maybe I still don´t forgive you, but I love you so much that I won´t break up with you"

The joyful face of the handsome boy to hear the answer of the beautiful Jewish was music to his ears, even Katie applauded as if it were a romantic movie. Both share a beautiful and loving kiss, but Finn deepened it and the kiss turned in an intense make out session; it seemed they were the only two in the world; if not because Katie was there and as her smiling face became in a awkward one. Finn takes Rachel in his arms while they still hungrily and passionately making out.

"Ahem" Katie clears her throat trying to break the kiss of the lovers but she couldn´t, so once again she tried to interrupt the moment. "Finchel, stop it" nothing; she sighed of surrender and walks up to them who were urgently kissing until she did it. "Um…guys…not that I don´t love see you making out but, I´m just a kid" they finally parted the kiss and stared at her with a with a mischievous look.

"Katie, it´s your fault cause you´re our Cupid, so deal with it" Finn pointed giving her his signature half grin and raising an eyebrow.

"You make this happen, little dove" Rachel added containing a giggle; Katie simply shrugs and then she saw how Finn and Rachel returned to make out.

"All right, lovebirds; you win" Katie sighed of surrender and crossed her arms; moments later, Finn and Rachel finally parted from their passionate kisses and they looked at each other with a smile; Katie looked really scared. "Wait a minute…what are you…? No, oh no!"

"Babe, are you thinking what I´m thinking?" Finn asked Rachel with a mischievous smile and she nodded.

"Definitely, handsome" she answered back; both get up seats and walk towards Katie that panics at the thought that they´re going to kiss her on the cheeks a la "Just My luck"; at some point, Finn and Rachel are Jake and Ashley and Katie is Katy; for that reason she tried to flee. But instead of kissing her, they only began to tickle her and she started laughing hysterically.

"Stop it! Katie begged laughing at the same time while Finn and Rachel still scratching her ribs. "You´re tickle me"

The three begin to laugh and fall to the floor laughing; Marley hear the laughter and see that in the choir room are Finn, Rachel and Katie playing together. She smiles and lays her head on the door frame while she witnesses the cute scene.

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Sabrina Carpenter as Katie Valentine

Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

GUEST STARRING

Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman

Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray

Nolan Sotillo as Jeremy White

Ginny Gardner as Marissa White

Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury

Cameos of:

Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde

SONGS USED: Contagious love (originally by Bella Thorne and Zendaya) performed by Katie Valentine and Rachel Berry, Little lies (originally by Fleetwood Mac) performed by Katie Valentine, Marley Rose, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, You got me (Originally by Colbie Caillat) performed by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, S.O.S (originally by Rihanna) performed by Katie Valentine, I´ll never fall in love again (originally by Dionne Warwick) performed by Rachel Berry and Marley Rose, Sorry seems to be the hardest word (originally by Elton John) performed by Finn Hudson


	6. A day has come

Oh my God, guys! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how happy I feel right now; I´m really glad to know that you love my story so much! I love all of you and thank you for everything; I promise this chap is full of surprises.

PS: keep reviewing; this motivates me to keep writing and I have the tumblr official of the story is: .com, so you can ask me questions, share your favorite scene, quote and performance. It will be spoilers and surprises!

Synopsis: Finn (Cory Monteith) is depressed because Rachel (Lea Michele) and Marley (Melissa Benoist) still don´t forgive him; so Katie (Sabrina Carpenter) will help him to get over his depression and have a talk with the girls; along she starts rehearses for the play with Jeremy (Nolan Sotillo), Marissa (Ginny Gardner) and a quirky and kind girl named Andy (Sammi Hanratty), but Katie and Rachel starts their angel´s training with Kitty (Becca Tobin)

Chapter 6. - A day has come

(The scene starts with Finn dressed with his letterman jacket on the football field; some cheerios surrounds him with intent to flirt with him; he´s suddenly looking at Katie with confidence)

Finn (spoken)

Give me a beat!

(Katie smiles and turns on the stereo; some cheerios, she and he starts to dance, not knowing that Rachel and Marley are watching everything with arms crossed)

Finn

Sittin in the movie show, thinkin nasty thoughts, huh

Marley

A-better be a gentleman or you turn me off, huh

That´s right, a-let me tell it

Finn with Marley and Rachel (with Cheerios and Katie)

Nasty, nasty boys, don´t mean a thing, huh

(Oh you nasty boys)

Nasty, nasty boys, don´t ever change, huh

(Oh you nasty boys)

(Everyone start walking through McKinley halls, Finn looking like a cool stud, Rachel and Marley are not surprised)

**Finn (Cheerios and Katie)**

**I don´t like no nasty girl, I don´t like a nasty food, huh (oooh yeah)**

**The only nasty thing I like is the nasty groove, huh**

**Marley**

**Will this one do?**

**Uh huh, I know, sing**

**Finn with Marley and Rachel (with Cheerios and Katie):**

**Nasty, nasty boys, don´t mean a thing, huh**

**(oh you nasty boys)**

**Nasty, nasty boys, don´t ever change, huh**

**(oh you nasty boys)**

**Marley and Rachel (Cheerios and Katie) (spoken)**

**I could learn like this**

**Listen up**

**Marley (Cheerios and Katie)**

**I´m not a prude (No!)**

**I just want some respect (that´s right)**

**So close the door if you want me to respond (with Katie: ooh yeah)**

**Rachel (with cheerios and Katie):**

**Cause privacy is my middle name**

**(My last name is control)**

**No my first name ain´t baby**

**It´s Janet (Miss Jackson if you´re nasty)**

**(Oh you nasty boys)**

(The next scene is in black and white; all dancing on a terrace; Finn flirts with Rachel and Marley, but they are very clever and don´t let him)

Finn and Rachel (with Cheerios and Katie) (Marley)

(Cheerios: Nasty boys) People of the world today

Are we looking for a better way of life (sing!)

**We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: Rhythm!)**

**Finn and Rachel with Cheerios and Katie (Marley)**

**People of the world unite (Hey)**

**Strength in numbers we can get it right**

**One time (sing it out!)**

**We are a part of the rhythm nation (Marley: everybody!)**

**Finn and Rachel**

**Nasty, nasty boys, don´t mean a thing**

**Rachel (Finn)**

**We are a (yeah!) part of (yeah!) the rhythm nation (Everybody sing it) (Cheerios and Katie: Nasty boys)**

**Finn, Marley and Rachel**

**Nasty, nasty boys, don´t ever change**

**Finn and Rachel (Marley):**

**We are a (yeah!) part of the (yeah…yeah!) rhythm nation, woo! (Cheerios and Katie: Rhythm nation)**

**We are a (yeah!) part of the rhythm (yeah…) nation (sing it!) (Cheerios and Katie: Rhythm nation) (Don´t you hear the rhythm?)**

**We are a part of the (oh you nasty boys!) rhythm nation**

Finn startled suddenly opens his eyes and realizes he is in his room, blinks hinting that this was merely a dream. The next morning, Rachel is swinging in the secret garden when someone comes from behind and helps swinging; proving to be just her little sister

"Katie" Rachel said giggling while she is still swinging her. "What are you doing?"

"Giving a boost" Katie replied swinging her and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I´m surprised to see you here. I thought that after what happened with Finn, you´ll never come back"

"Finn´s issue is another story" Rachel answered very calmed and Katie stops swinging her and sits next to her in the other swing, before swinging too. "Remember that before him came to my life; this place is ours, Katie Belle. And here´s where we´re going to train with Kitty"

"It´s true" Katie said sardonically and then smiled at her sister while them still swinging. "Only that here was where Finn and you made out for the first time"

"I know; and was amazing" Rachel admitted with a sad smile and looking at her sister. "I loved how his lips felt against mine; warm and sweet, but…I don´t think to forgive him yet"

"Oh come on, Rachel. Get over it" Katie rolls her eyes; both still swinging. "I know he was a completely jerk with Marley and you, but he apologized to both and I think it´s fair to forgive"

"He hurts us, Katie" Rachel said very sharp in her voice that for the first time frightened her sister. "Little dove, I´m sorry; I didn´t mean to take it out with you is just…I´m not ready, okay?"

"I got it" Katie nodded comprising the beautiful Jewish girl. "Take your time, you don´t have to decide now. Plus; we have to focus on the mission, remember?"

"this is the main reason why we are here , so let´s focus in that" Rachel said and stops swinging, she gets up, walks to the fountain, takes a coin from her pocket and throws at it"

"Rachel…" Katie stands next to her sister and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Don´t be unfair with your boyfriend; I can see it in his eyes and he is hopelessly in love with you" Rachel turns around to face the blonde who has a sad and pleading gaze. "Please talk to him"

"I´ll consider it" Rachel replied giving her sister a sweet look. "I´ll do it for you"

"Not for me" Katie pointed throwing another coin to the fountain. "Do it for you…and him. You and Finn are endgame, sis. The fact that you are together is no accident or coincidence; it was fate"

"Okay, it was fate; but what about you, huh? After all, you´re the one that arranged the romantic date, wrote notes pretending to be us and…you…you…you are the Matchmaker!" she said really blushed and covers her mouth with her hand and Katie laughed. "Why are you making fun of me? It´s not funny"

"Yes you are" Katie giggled and then her face turned serious. "Fate brought you together, Rachel. I just help; Rach…my father is Cupid, that´s why I use my Matchmaker skills with both and have no regrets. Thanks to the fate and me, you are Finchel plus lovey dovey which means…soul mates"

"Then answer me this, Katie" Rachel stared at her sister crossing her arms. "If Finn loves me so much, then why he hurt me and cheated on me with my best friend?"

Katie rolls her eyes at the question, it was like "Never ending story"; Rachel was still obsessed with the subject again and again. So the girl patiently tried to reason with her.

"Here we go" Katie said sardonically rolling her eyes, but then she looks at Rachel. "He was such an ass, I know; but it wasn´t just you, Rachel. It was with both and so he felt like a cockroach that he apologized, I was there for God sake´s….get over it" Rachel instead of getting angry with her sister felt guilty because she knew she was right despite having only thirteen.

"I love you, I´m sorry" Rachel cooed and hugs Katie, who reciprocates the hug with a smile. "You´re absolutely right, little sister. I´ll stop acting like a diva and do the right thing; I´m going to forgive the love of my life and get him back"

"That´s the spirit, thank you!" Katie shouted in joy and both high-five, then embrace and took the road back to school. By the other hand, Finn is sitting in the bleachers watching the horizon and very sad when Ryder, Mike and Puck walk to him.

"Dude, where have you been?" Puck asked very worried. "You´ve missed workouts and the game is next week"

"Whatever" Finn simply answered and continued to stare at the horizon, the three boys stat next to him. "It´s no big deal"

"Finn, this isn´t you" Mike replied concerned patting his back. "Where is our leader? We need you"

"like I care" Finn replied upset. "Just leave me alone"

"But, dude; the game…" Puck starts saying but Finn stands up and yelled at them

"I DON´T CARE THE STUPID GAME!" He yelled with tears in his eyes and he starts trembling. "I just want forgiveness from Rachel and Marley, why is so hard?"

"It will take time, Finn" Ryder said staring at him. "You hurt both and played with their feelings"

"Ryder, you´re nobody to tell me to do everything wrong, okay? For that I have my mom" Finn replied sharply and then his gaze turned sad. "I know I hurt them and that kills me. It doesn´t matter just…tell the coach to recruit another soccer captain, I quit"

"WHAT?!" Ryder, Mike and Puck exclaimed at unison and outraged to hear that their friend was about to give up; Finn took off his letterman jacket and handed it to Mike who continue to stare at him in bewilderment.

"Finn, are you insane? You can´t do that. No one can ever replace you" Puck said sadly and tried to reason with him. "Look, dude. I know you screwed up like I did as well when your girlfriend became pregnant and believe me I still regret. But we all make mistakes, you´re not the only one"

"I made my decision and that´s it" Finn replied sharply, he looked at his friends but tears began streams down his cheeks. "I just want to be alone, please"

"We won´t leave you in that state, man" Mike said really worried. "Please smile, life is beautiful for you about killing yourself, do it for Quinn, she…Mike tried to encourage the boy but turned worse when he cried in tears.

"DON´T YOU EVER MENTION HER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME?! EVER!" Finn yelled and falls to his knees and covers his face with his hand. "She is dead because of me! She died!" he burst into tears and Puck pulls him into a man hug.

"It wasn´t your fault, dude" Puck said while Finn is still sobbing, Mike patted Finn´s back and Ryder take a deep breath. "I promise that the girls eventually forgive you"

"Get…Get off me!" Finn struggles crying and finally he runs away from the bleachers, the three boys sit in the bleachers showing worried about their friend.

"I just hope it´s not too late and he doesn´t attempt against his life" Ryder said and then looked to the Asian guy. "You shouldn´t mention Quinn, Mike. You knew it was going to be painful for him"

"I didn´t mean that, I swear" Mike replied sadly putting his hands on his pockets. "I was trying to cheer him up"

"Well…mention the name of his dead ex-girlfriend only made things worse" Puck said staring at Mike and Ryder does the same. "Next time be careful with your words"

"Maybe we couldn´t cheer him, but I know someone who does" Ryder pulled out a small photo from his wallet and gave it to Puck. It was a pretty teen with blond hair and green eyes.

"Who´s this? And how is that you have a picture of her in your wallet" Puck asked watching the picture intently. "She´s nice"

"Her name is Katie Valentine and her sister is Rachel Berry" Ryder answered with a smile. "She gave me the other day and said I could talk to her when it was necessary. And now…it´s time. Finn and Katie are best friends; so Katie is the one to makes him smile again"

"Okay, I´m in" Mike quickly stands up from the bleachers. "If Katie can bring the smile of Finn back, then we´ll talk to her"

"Yeah, I´ll go too. I need her to help me get a date with her hot sister" Puck said confidently but then his smile banished and shrugs. "I know, Finn is dating her now"

"That´s right" Mike pointed and the three of them leave the bleachers. Maybe they were not the ones to encourage Finn, but Katie knew him like the back of his hand and their relationship was like brother and sister. Maybe have a light at the end of the tunnel; if Katie convinced Rachel to forgive her boyfriend, she may also restore happiness to her friend. Rachel and Katie were walking through the halls when Marley smiles at them and joins them looping her arms with them.

"Hey, guys" Marley said smiling and then started walking. "That was a very cute scene; when I saw you playing with Finn in the choir room is like…a happy little family"

"Wait…then you saw it? Finn and Rachel were not playing, they attacked me ticking, so I took revenge" Katie replied with a mischievous smile and the two girls giggled.

"Anything you´ve ever seen, we didn´t know you were there" Rachel said looking at Marley who was still chuckling. "But I agree with you; Finn, Katie and I are like a little family and if you want…you too can be part of it"

"I love too" Marley nodded with a smile and then her face turned sad. "I feel very bad, I just…saw him crying near the bathroom and I think we were so unfair to him. Rachel, we have to forgive him, I know he hurt us but…his heart is pure" Katie smiled as the two girls had finally agreed in something and just watched them.

"I know, I´m also thinking the same" Rachel pointed sadly while she still staring at her best friend. "But…he was your first love, Marley. Is not right for me to be his girlfriend I…"

"Rach, stop" Marley said with a smile and they stop walking so she put her hands on her shoulders. "You just said; Finn was my first love but I let him go…you and him are meant for each other"

"That´s what I said" Katie pointed smiling proudly and high-five with the blue-eyed girl. "I just told the same to my sister five minutes ago when we were in the secret garden. Finchel are soul mates"

"Finchel?" Marley asked and she smiles sweetly. "I like it"

"Thanks, I made the ship; it´s Finn and Rachel put together" Katie said confidently; suddenly her bracelet began to glow. "Show time"

"Let me guess…you have training with Kitty" Marley pointed smiling at the girls who stared at her really surprised. "Trust me; to be with you I´m getting a psychic.

"I hope this time she´ll behave and don´t make me hit her" Katie said really serious and clenching her fists; Rachel and Marley had to put their hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I mean…who does she think she is? I can´t believe the coach has done this to us"

"Katie Belle, you have to calm down" Rachel said staring at her with a shy smile; Marley rubbed her arm trying to calm her. "We don´t want to hurt anyone, so try to get along with her"

"Fine, I´ll be nice if she does" Katie replied sardonically rolling her eyes and they undertake the march to the place of training. The next time they levitated, Marley didn´t felt scare anymore and she decides to enjoy the scenery; when they finally arrived (and this time to time) Kitty was waiting them. "Look…there she is" Katie smiled feigned.

"Oh my God" Marley said covering her mouth with her hands containing a giggled and looked at Rachel. "She´s just like Finn"

"What do you mean, Marls?" Rachel asked really confused to her friend while with the other hand she grabs her sister arm to prevent her to go and hit Kitty; who had no idea that Katie wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"I mean…she´s acting like him; is sarcastic, adorable and when a person doesn´t like her she wants to hitting" Marley explained with a chuckle. "I know because when I was with him, I could see it"

"A female version of my boyfriend" Rachel said and scratches her chin thoughtfully. "I hadn´t seen that way"

"Hey! I´m still here and I can hear everything you say" Katie said, but this time smiling

"Yes, she´s just like him" Rachel admitted giggling and Katie looks at her sister with a smile shaking her head. "Please don´t hit Kitty, little dove"

"Okay, I promise" Katie said and they walk up to Kitty; she was still wearing her cheerleader and even her personality was snarky; this time she had another countenance; nice and friendly. "Hey, Kitty Cat"

"Hi; just in time" Kitty greeted them smiling and she looked at the pretty brunette with blue eyes. "Hey, Marley; how is your mom?"

"She´s fine, thank you" Marley answered with a sweet smile and runs a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I hope you don´t mind me being here, it´s just that I´d love to see the training"

"Sure, I don´t see the problem. After all, you have to be with the angels all the time" Kitty answered and then looked at the sisters. "So…Charlie´s angels; are you ready?"

"Ready, freddy and steady!" Katie exclaimed excited but then Marley, Rachel and Kitty stare at her with confusion in their faces. "What? "Have you ever watch "Teen Beach Movie?"

"Never mind" Kitty answered and the four of them starts laughing, but her face turned serious. "There will be time for jokes. Let´s get started" she said clapping.

(Kitty walks in circles around Rachel and Katie; Marley carefully observes every detail and smile)

Marley, Rachel and Katie (Kitty) (spoken)

We are young (we are young)

Heartache to heartache we stand (heartache to heartache we stand)

No promises no demands (no promises no demands)

Love is a battlefield (love is battlefield)

Kitty

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

We are strong

No one can tell us we´re wrong

Searching our hearts for so long

Both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield

(Kitty walks up and tells Rachel that she has to levitate her sister using her telekinesis)

Marley

You´re making me go, you´re making me stay

Why do you hurt me so bad?

It would help me to know

Do I stand in your way, or am I

The best thing you´ve had?

Rachel

Believe me, believe me, I can´t tell you why

But I´m trapped by your love

And I´m chained to your side

(The four girls dance and run around the garden. From the sky falling hearts of diamonds)

Kitty, Katie, Rachel and Marley

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can´t tell us we´re wrong

Searching our hearts for so long

Both of us knowing

Love is a battlefield

(The angels return to their angelic appearance and take flight while Kitty takes the time with a stopwatch and Marley claps; both land softly and run towards them)

Katie

And I´m losing control

Will you turn me away

Or touch me deep inside?

Rachel and Marley

And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?

There´s no way this could die

Kitty

But if we get much closer, I could lose control

And if your heart surrenders

You´ll need me to hold

(Later, finally finish the training; they still dancing and having a good time together)

Rachel, Katie, Marley and Kitty

We are young, heartache to heartache we stand

No promises, no demands

Love is a battlefield

We are strong, no one can tell us we´re wrong

Rachel

Searching our hearts for so long

Marley

Both of us knowing

Kitty and Katie

Love is a battlefield

After training, the girls sit on a blanket eating toast with cream cheese and a glass of milk. Marley´s stared at them with curiosity and she decided to just eat as well. The hours they spent talking, Kitty took to apologize for the comments towards them before; explaining that she didn't mean to offend, she simply was her personality. Katie meanwhile, decided to get along with her, simply because she was their coach on earth.

"I want to apologize" Katie said after finishing her lunch. "Kitty, I judged you wrong; you´re not a bad person just…bother me at first because I thought Marley be offended, I´m sorry"

"This has to be recorded" Rachel said to Marley and putting her hand on her chest. "I never thought the day would come when my sister apologize to Kitty"

"Apology accepted" Kitty said smiling and looking at the other blonde. "You´re absolutely right; we are both similar in personality, but you´re sweeter as cotton candy. And you don´t have to be bad, Katie. Is better to be honest and not hide your feelings"

"We thought she was going to hit you" Marley admitted blushing as she finished her cotton candy. "I´m glad everything is clear"

"And what about you?" Kitty asked to Rachel and Marley. "Will you forgive true and good looking gentleman named Finn Hudson?"

"Wait…how do you know that?" Marley asked with curiosity but Kitty simply shrugged her shoulders and twirls her pony tail.

"I live on earth" Kitty explained with a serious tone and starting at them. "But my angelic skills are very sharp; and therefore I can find out what happens. I think it´s time you let your emotions aside and forgive"

"Funny thing is that just now I had this same conversation with my sister and told her the same" Katie said with a sarcastic smile. "The world is very small" said that, she looked at the two brunettes with the same face.

"We plan to forgive him" Rachel replied with a sad smile on her face, wiping a tear that began to stream down her cheek. "Maybe I´m still mad but…I love him"

"And I want my friend back" Marley admitted with a smile. "He always defended me when jocks made fun of me"

The two blondes smiled at Rachel and Marley´s confessions and all share a group hug before leaving the secret garden for school. Back at McKinley, a pretty girl like Marley with brown hair and blue eyes watched the facilities when a hockey player threw a slushy in her face. So she went to the bathroom to clean herself. By that time, Katie was also there brushing her hair when she saw the poor girl in trouble.

"Hey, are you okay?" Katie asked at the girl and she turned to look at her with eyes full of tears.

"No" she answered feeling a lump in her throat watching her sweater soaked in the cold and sticky drink. "My grandmother gave this sweater to me for Christmas and…will be so difficult to wash, plus…my eyes are burning and I´m cold"

"here, let me clean you up" Katie said approaching the machine, pull the level and start a piece of toilet paper, then with the same she begins to dry the girl´s face. "What´s your name?"

"Andrea Elizabeth Stewart" the girl answered sniffing and wiping her tears. "But everyone calls me Andy"

"I finished" Katie said with a smile and Andy looked in the mirror smiling. "You look nice and I think I can lend you some clothes. By the way…Andy is a cool name"

"Thanks; what is yours?" Andy asked sweetly and starts brushing her hair.

"Katie" she said and reaches out her hand, Andy smiles at her back and shakes her hand; from her backpack, she pulled out a blue dress and gave it. "It can suit perfect for you, try it on"

"You don´t have to do this, Katie" Andy replied sweetly. "It was enough with you to help me clean"

"No need to thank me, I do it because I want. Now try on the dress, please" Katie said encouraging the sweet and shy girl who simply nodded and goes into the bathroom to change clothes; while she waits for her, Katie takes her backpack the script of the play and starts reading her lines aloud. "I hope you have a search warrant. If you don´t, you could lose your job or even go to prison"

"You are in the school play of Matilda?" Andy asked the other side of the door and Katie nodded. "That´s cool, me too"

"Yes, actually, I´m playing Matilda Wormwood" Katie answered staring at the door and closes the script to her chest. "That´s why I was reading my lines. You who are going to be?"

"Lavender" Andy answered as she opened the door and wearing the blue dress; Katie smiled from ear to ear, no doubt Andy was really pretty. "It fits me really good, thank you. I promise that I´ll give back to you"

"No, it´s okay" Katie smiled at her who pulls out the same script as her. "I always wear jeans, dresses and skirts for special occasions" Katie replied not to say that she was actually an angel and both laugh. "I knew it suits perfect to you, you look pretty" Andy bowed in response and Katie stared the same script. "So you´re Lavender, right? Awesome, that means we´re going to be friends. Well…we are now"

"It´s weird" Andy says giggling. "In the film she is African American and I am brunette"

"Tell me about it" Katie pointed rolling her eyes. "I´m going to be a blonde Matilda" both continued talking until the bell rang for the next class. "I have biology but…in lunch break we can meet in the auditorium to rehearse; the other kids are also in the play"

"Marissa and Jeremy?" Andy asked and Katie turned to her with curiosity. "They are my neighbors and we rehearse every afternoon in the backyard" suddenly, Andy remembered something and a serene looked formed in her doll face. "I just remembered I have violin lessons, but we can meet after school"

"Okay, I agree" Katie answered and both girls shake hands. "Is great to practice a musical instrument, I play the harp, guitar and piano"

"Well…my dream is to study at Julliard and join the Philharmonic orchestra. Not to mention that my biggest influential classic music is Beethoven, Mozart and Tchaikovsky" Andy replied with a sweet smile on her face and closes her books to her chest as both girls walk through the halls.

"Is not bad to have a dream, Andy" Katie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "My advice is if you want to get it, do whatever it takes to make it happen" once again, the bell rang and the girls say goodbye. "See you then"

Katie walked to her locker to store some books and take out of biology class without realizing that then Finn´s friends were going to talk to her about the serious problem. And mentioning Finn, he had just gone to talk to the coach and tell her about his resignation from the soccer team; and even she at first feels mad, she ended sadly accepting the decision of the young man.

"There she is" Mike pointed as he; Ryder and Puck walk to Katie´s locker and seeing she is putting some books inside of it.

"Hey, Katie. How are you doing?" Ryder greeted and she turns around after shutting her locker.

"Hi, gentleman. Why can I do for you?" Katie asked and her arms. "You´re not here to hurt Marley, are you?"

"No, we´ll never do that to her. I swear" Puck said and Katie sighed of relief. "Look, Katie; we need to talk to you…is about Finn" after hearing her friend is in his depression, she feels worried.

"Oh my God" Katie covers her mouth with her hand. "How is Finn? Is he okay?"

"Actually no" Mike answered sadly and pulls out Finn´s letterman jacket. "He quit soccer team and accidentally I mentioned Quinn and…he broke down. I´ve never seen him so vulnerable"

"The worse you can do is mention someone who is dead, especially if that person meant something for you" Katie replied sadly and then upset. "Why did you do it?"

"I know, Katie" Mike said trying to calm her. "I was trying to cheer him up and I blew it; please help him, you´re the only one who makes him smile"

"He still blaming himself for Quinn´s death and he is sad because Rachel and Marley doesn´t forgive him; we need you" Puck added with concern and Katie nodded.

"Don´t worry, guys" Katie suddenly smiled sweetly at the boys. "I´ll talk to Finn and make him reason"

Thank you" Ryder smiled widely and pulls her into a hug. "We owe you one"

"on the contrary, we´re even" Katie simply said and Ryder is about to return the picture until…"No, keep it" then she leaves and they smiled after seeing that she will be able to keep her promise.

On the other hand, Kitty asked to see and speak alone with the two girls who were used by Finn; they entered the astronomy classroom and once they were inside, the cheerleader locked the door. It was amazing how in theory is that she was half human half angel, that was the reason that she could found out about the love issue and for that reason she was willing to fix it.

"Kitty, could you please explain what are we doing here?" Marley asked innocently sitting at a desk. "I have to help my mom in the kitchen"

"And I need to practice my scales if I want to succeed on Broadway" Rachel replied sardonically sitting next to Marley and putting her books on the desk.

"It will take a minute, I promise" Kitty said sitting in front of them and tapping her fingers on the table. "The reason for this little meeting is because I want to talk to you about Finn" the girls decided to keep quiet before the blonde could proceed. "As I said, the poor guy feels like a sad puppy, he hasn´t stopped crying since the day dawned, he looks like Hurricane Katrina destroying everything in his path and worst…quit the soccer team"

"What?!" Rachel and Marley asked outraged but Kitty raised a hand to stops them and they sat down.

"I know it´s worse than I thought. But my sixth angelic sense never fails and I don´t have to be close to Finn Hudson to find out what he´s going through, I can feel it even if I were a thousand miles from here" Kitty said with a serious tone. "I get it that he played with the feelings of both, but I think it´s time to forgive him"

"I feel I was so unfair to him" Marley said wiping a tear that began to stream down her cheek. "He was always there for me and…when I needed him, he helped me. Finn has a big heart and what he did for us in the choir room was the most beautiful thing I could ever seen in my life. I should forgive him at the time but…I was so angry and hurt that I didn't want to"

"I still love him" Rachel said with sadness and looking at the two girls. "And even I got really mad to find out he was dating both at the same time, I still loving him, and I will love him until the end of time"

"Okay, that was a diplomatic answer and I like how you think, but now the question is" Kitty stared at the two girls crossing her arms. "What´s gonna happen after you forgive Finn?"

"I don´t know" Marley answered playing with her long brown hair and smiling. "He and Rachel are dating now which makes me so happy. I just want my friend back"

"What about you, young Barbra Streisand?" Kitty glanced at Rachel raising an eyebrow.

"I´m just planning to tell him that he is my soul mate, my true love and my everything: that I was unfair and stupid and I forgive him" Rachel said with a big smile on her face and standing up from the desk, Marley does the same and two pull Kitty into a hug.

"Thank you" Marley said smiling as she and Rachel hug her.

"Now you know what to do" Kitty said parting the embrace. "Don´t screw up"

"I knew I´d find you here" Katie said as she walked into the gym and see that Finn is punching a bag. "We have to talk"

"About what?" Finn asked sharply as he continues punching the bag, Katie stands on the other side and holds the bag.

"You" Katie answered sweetly and sits on a chair. "This isn´t you, Finn. Your attitude is really pissed me off; you think superior to others, are mean and arrogant and you don´t care what happens around you. Please tell me what happened to the other you"

Finn stopped punching the bag and crossing his arms looked at the girl with haughty look. "You´ll get used to, darling. Cause this is the new me and you are not my mother to correct me, am I clear?"

"Exactly" Katie said standing up and looks at him with disappointment. "But you are my best friend and my sister´s boyfriend, so I care about you and you just have the stupid attitude because you´re freaking mad and that´s not my fault"

"I don´t care" Finn replied with a hypocrite smile. "Everything you say is crap and if you don´t want to be my friend, it´s okay for me; I´m happy with no friends"

"Stop it!" Katie yelled grabbing his arm tightly. "With that attitude you will not solve nothing and this depression has to stop"

"What can know a pathetic little girl like you about feelings? Please, you live in the shadow of your sister" Finn replied mocking but Katie slapped him across the face, his eyes filled with tears and outraged he looked at her as he touched his cheek where Katie´s hand made contact.

Finn stared at the girl really speechless; he couldn´t believe his best friend had slapped him across the face. A thirteen year-old girl had just hit him!

"You done? Or you will continue to insulting me?" Katie asked moments later staring at him. "And if you are wondering if I´m going to apologize for slapping you I´m sorry, my answer is no. you deserved it"

Finn broke down in tears and collapsed in Katie´s arms; she shakes her head and hugs him.

"I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I´m sorry" Finn sobbed in Katie´s arms. "I didn´t mean to offend you, I´m such an idiot. I´m so sorry"

"It´s not what you said, it´s how you said" Katie said breaking the hug and staring at him. "I understand your frustration but that´s not my fault and I´ll thank you not taking out with me; I just came to talk to you"

"I have so many things in my head and I was such a jackass to you, Katie" Finn replied sadly. "I am who knows nothing and you´re here to teach me. I don´t want to lose my best friend"

"I know you didn´t mean seriously, silly" Katie rolled her eyes and provoqued laughter from Finn. "I knew I´d make you laugh" she added and then her face turned serious. "If you have something bothering you, you can tell me I´m here to listen"

"I´m heartbroken because Rachel and Marley don´t forgive me" Finn replied tearfully. "I apologized with them and you were there. Rach kissed me and it was like entering heaven; but then she made me the silent treatment like Marley. A few days ago I had a dream so peculiar and…

"Wait" Katie raised her hand to stop him. "What dream?"

"Well…I was walking in the hallways when some hot cheerleaders flirt with me" Finn starts explaining while Katie crosses her arms. "The point is that you were there but you actually were like a shadow because you followed me everywhere and that´s why I regret what I said about Rachel and you. Anyway…Rachel and Marley suddenly appeared, looking beautiful and I wanted to flirt with both so bad but they were reclutant to me and that freaked me out. What do you think it means?"

"Whoa" Katie exclaimed after hearing the story. "You imagined the scenario with montage of Janet Jackson music video?" she asked raising an eyebrow and Finn nodded nervously. "Just as I thought"

"How do you know that?" Finn asked surprised. "Goldilocks, you were not there when I had the dream. It scares me you read my thoughts, is like you´re a psychic or something"

"I have my ways" Katie simply answered shrugging her shoulders. "And to answer your question, some of you are confused because still love Marley; but the other part of you now loves Rachel. I´m not like your shadow, I am your shadow and awareness like Jiminy Cricket that guides and advices you; in theory you are Pinocchio"

"Except that my father is a carpenter, and my nose don´t grow when I´m lie" Finn replied with his signature half grin, and then looked at the girl into her eyes. "So, Katie…what should I do?

"Listen to your heart" Katie said smiling. "Just then you can make the right choice and…I think I know how you can regain your confidence back, follow me" she took his arm and the two leave the gym, Finn feeling curious for his friend´s plan.

Little blonde kept saying nothing, just her and Finn walked through the halls to reach the auditorium; Katie took the stage and saw that a microphone with its holder was in the middle. She grabbed the stand while holding the microphone and Finn looked at her with curiosity. Seconds later, the school band also took the stage and placed in their positions.

"Um…Katie, can you please explain what are we doing here?" Finn asked the same question he asked her when she was supposed to teach him about love, which was part of the folklore.

"We will regain your confidence, of course" Katie replied smiling and winks. "But in a unconventional way. So Finn Hudson…you would be so kind to come and sing with me? I always wanted a duet with you"

"Oh yeah?" he crosses his arms and raising an eyebrow. "What about the duel we had in fencing and you beat me? Which means I´ll have a rematch"

"That doesn´t count" Katie replied sardonically. "Honestly, Finny bear; is that you can´t lose. But this duet is friendly, I promise. Now tell me…which is your favorite song of all time?"

"uh…I don´t know…"More than a feeling" by Boston?" Finn asked putting his hands on his pockets but Katie shakes her head and smiling at the same time. ""America" by Neal Diamond?"

"No" Katie said with a chuckle. "It´s one of the best songs that exists in the genre of classic rock. I´ll show you" she smiled and while she holds the microphone, looked at him.

(The music starts playing and Finn smiles as he realized that it was one of his favorite songs)

Katie

I have climbed highest mountains

I have run through the fields

Only to be with you,

Only to be with you

(She stops singing, looks at Finn and indicates with her finger to take the stage and then point the place where he should be. The boy smiles and joins her in the second verse holding the other microphone. They stared at each other smiling)

Finn

I have run, I have crawled

I have scaled this city walls

This city walls

Only to be with you

Katie and Finn

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

Finn

I have kissed honey lips

Felt the healing in her finger tips

It burned like fire

I was burning desire

Katie

I spoke with the tongue of angels

I have held the hand of a devil

It was warm in the night

I was cold as a stone

Finn and Katie

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

(during the guitar solo; flashbacks appeared of Finn and Katie, showing the moments they spent together; both meeting each other in showers; their appointment at the library and having a casual conversation about Rachel, in the auditorium when she sings and he smiles, Finn and Rachel confronting Katie in the secret garden about the romantic date, their duel fencing, both talking at the tree house and sharing a delicious cotton candy and finally they play with Rachel in the choir room. Both while singing enjoy the moment and have fun)

Katie (with Finn)

I believe in the kingdom come

Then all the colors will bleed into one

Bleed into one

But yes, I´m still running

Finn

You broke the bonds

And you loosed the chains

Carried the cross of my shame

Oh my shame, you know I believe it

Finn and Katie

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

But I still haven´t found

What I'm looking for

(Finn and Katie still singing without realizing at that moment Rachel, Marley and Kitty enter the auditorium and watch them smiling from afar)

Katie and Finn

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

But I still haven´t found

What I´m looking for

Finished singing, both teenagers high-five and hug; their embrace of brother/sister parts when they hear the applause of the three girls.

"That was awesome!" Finn chuckled and hugs Katie again.

"We should do duets more often" she agreed and loops her arm with him while they hear applause, whoops and cheers.

"Guys! Wow, I loved it!" Kitty smiled clapping.

"Uh…thanks…and you are?" Finn asked staring at her. "I´m sorry, it´s just…you remind me a lot of Quinn"

"You're dead ex-girlfriend who shot herself because you don´t forgive her?" Kitty asked crossing her arms and the three girls looked at her open-mouthed. "A little bird told me; and my name is Kitty" she added reaches out her hand and Finn confused shakes his hand with her.

"Is supposed that nobody know that, it´s a confidential information. Who told you?" Rachel asked her with curiosity. "Please don´t tell me it was Sue"

"Hey, hello" Finn waves his hand in front of them. "I´m still here; what are you talking about?"

"Thank you very much, Kitty" Katie replied rolling her eyes and then looks at her friend. "No big deal"

"Exactly, no big deal" Marley said containing a nervous giggle and covering the cheerleader´s mouth. "Actually we´re here because we need to talk to you"

"I don´t understand why you are hiding things from me" Finn replied staring at them. "How is that Kitty knows about Quinn?"

"As Rachel said, that´s a confidential information so I can´t tell you. The reason I´m here is because these two girls came exclusively to apologize" Kitty said raising a hand to him. "Well…I think I did my job"

"Can you excuse us a moment?" Katie asked Finn with a smile and then looked at her sister. "distract him; Marley and I deal with Kitty"

"But…" Rachel starts protesting very nervous. Even she still being the girlfriend of a handsome boy like Finn, her nerves betrayed. And her body began to shake like jelly when her sister and her best friend are leaving the auditorium. "Katie, what are you doing? Please don´t leave me"

"You´ll be fine, Rach" Marley said sweetly. "And something tells me that Finn misses your kisses so please distract him while Katie and I have some unfinished business to deal with Kitty, okay? Good luck"

After they left, Rachel took a deep breath and straightened her hair and fixed her dress before walking up to Finn; God! What mess had gotten the poor innocent girl? She would be bait while Katie and Marley confronted Kitty; who was about to screw up revealing the secret that the two sisters trying to hide: winged divine beings living in heaven. Finn looked up to see that beautiful and petite Jewish girl approached him with a mischievous look.

"Hey, Rach…" Finn began, but then closed his eyes when Rachel smashed her lips against his; he deepened the kiss and put his hands on her waist to her closer to him. After a few minutes, both parted the kiss to take air and a smile appears on his face. "Or should I say hello to you too" he added with a sexy voice. "What´s gotten into you? First you kiss me, then you make me the silent treatment and then you make out with me? I don´t know what that means but I like it" he replied crashing his lips on hers and both passionately kissed again, after breaking the kiss and take air he brushed Rachel´s cheeks with his thumb. "Mean I´m forgiven?" Rachel nodded and they kissed again, he sits her at the piano, brings her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"I forgive you" she finally said pressing kisses on Finn´s lips. "I forgive you, Finn. I know you didn´t mean to hurt me and I´m the one who should apologize, I didn´t know you were dating Marley and have known this would never´ve happened. I…I feel so guilty" Rachel said, feeling a lump in her throat and tears began to form in her eyes. "I only hindrance, I shouldn´t stand between Marley and you. She´s your first love, Marley healed the broken heart Quinn left in you, Marley is the love of your life, Marley…" Finn pressed his lips against Rachel´s to silence it with a sweet kiss. He took her hands in his and looked at her big brown eyes filled with tears.

"Shh" he puts his finger in her mouth and stared at her. "Marley was my first love and my past. You are the love of my life, my soul mate, my present and future. You, Rachel Berry, are my happy ending"

"I love you" Rachel said tearfully and he strokes her hair gently. "I love you so much, Finn Hudson; I never want to lose you again. You too are the love of my life and my meant to be. What Katie made to us was magical, she bring us together and how now you are part of me, I can´t let you go"

"You won´t lose me, beautiful; because I can´t live without you" Finn said, still stroking her hair. "I love you, Rachel; and now you have to promise me that there are no secrets or lies between us"

"I promise" Rachel nodded and they seal the deal with a kiss, but she looked down for a moment with tears in her eyes and Finn noticed.

"Babe, what´s wrong?" Finn asked concerned kissing her cheek. "Baby?" minutes later, she raised her tearful eyes and smiles. "I´m an angel" she was about to say, but instead she kissed him and he smiles against her lips. "I love you" he said parting the kiss giving her his signature and adorable cocky smile.

"I´m crying because I´m happy; you make me so happy, Finn. I love you so, so much" Rachel replied with a big smile on her face and he started kissing her lips with urgency. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they soon found themselves in a heavy make-out session, he laid her on the piano and then he lays on top on her.

"I don´t think it´s a good idea making out on the piano" Rachel giggled between kisses.

"Why not?" Finn mumbled against her lips and strokes her hair. "We can make music together" said that both give follow up what they started and let their love filed in the air. Now without Marley and Quinn interposing, Finn and Rachel could be happy together, if only she could tell him the secret.

On the other hand, Katie uses her telekinesis to levitate Kitty while Marley runs after them; once, being inside of janitor´s closet; Marley locks the door.

"Where the hell are we?" Kitty asked very confused and seeing that they were in a small room; her gaze was horrified when she realized where she was. "Oh hell no, this is where the silly lovebirds eat each other´s faces and do the nasty; get me out of here!"

"The janitor´s closet is not exactly to commit immoral acts" Katie said crossing her arms. "Kitty…what the hell were you thinking? Finn can´t know that my sister and I are angels"

"I don´t see the big deal" Kitty rolled her eyes staring at them. "anyway, he will realized sooner or later"

"NO, HE CAN´T DO THAT!" Marley and Katie screamed in horror at unison, but Kitty looked at them.

"And why not?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow; Katie groan in frustration and Marley slapped her forehead.

"Because Finn and Rachel´s relationship are so passionate; both are madly in love" Marley explained really nervous. "and anytime she may lose her virginity to him, which means that Rachel will lose her holiness, she and Katie can never return to heaven and…Rachel will be banished to hell forever" in the last sentence, Kitty covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

"Oh my sweet Lord, no" Kitty replied feeling scared and flinches. "That place scares me"

"That´s why it´s called the place of eternal punishment" Katie pointed as a teacher explaining a mathematical equation to her students. "Now you got it, right? Finn and Rachel can´t take their relationship to the next level; I know he has a pure heart and wouldn´t be able to hurt my sister but that´s the sentence when an angel gets to a human; I mean…you saw the movie "City of angels"? Seth fell so deeply in love with Maggie that both consummate their love and she dies"

"I cried a lot; and I personally think the performances of Nicolas Cage and Meg Ryan deserve an Oscar" Marley said with a smile and a tender look on her face. "The love story between an angel and a human was beautiful"

"Hold up" Kitty raised a hand to stop them and then put her hands on her hips. "I know what happens; he turned into human to be with her, have sex, bla, bla, bla…and then she dies. But that does the movie with Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry? It doesn´t make sense"

"Partly they are Seth and Maggie but in reverse" Katie said taking a deep breath. "Finn is human, Rachel an angel; the difference is that Maggie died because Seth was an angel before, and here we are talking about Rachel will consummate her love with Finn being an angel and that´s why she´ll be dragged to hell"

"We can´t let that happen" Marley said looking at the cheerleader sadly. "This is the only way Katie and Rachel can back home"

"I get it" Kitty nodded with a sad smile. "I´m sorry"

"It´s okay" Katie said putting a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, the girls were shocked when they heard the door latch moved and it opened. In front of them were Finn and Rachel with arms crossed and looking at them.

"Ahem" Finn cleared his throat and the girls gasped.

"Well, well, well" Kitty rolled her eyes playfully and sardonically said. "Look what the tide brought…Lea (looking at Rachel) and Cory (looking at Finn)" she crossed her arms staring at the lovebirds.

"Us?" Finn and Rachel asked at unison staring at each other and pointing at themselves.

"I mean…" Finn stuttered and Rachel punched him gently in the arm to play along with her. "Yeah! I´m Cory and this is my girlfriend Lea; what are you doing here, huh?" he then asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"We´re leaving, Cory" Katie said, smiling nervously and playing along with them. "Actually, Kitty and I have French class"

"Oh really?" Rachel asked innocently and the two blondes nodded. "That´s lovely, my dream is visit Paris"

"I´m sure you´ll be there soon, Lea" Kitty answered grabbing Katie by the arm and both run away from the janitor´s closet.

"What about you, Marley?" Rachel asked staring at her friend who started playing with her hair.

"Let me guess…you have to help your mom with the kitchen" Finn added and Marley nodded running away also from the janitor´s closet.

Once they were alone, Finn takes Rachel´s hand and smashing his lips again to hers enter the janitor´s closet and locked the door to continue making out. Meanwhile, the three girls hide in a secluded place laughing nervously and hysterically for the awkward moment.

"Oh my God" Marley giggled covering her mouth with her hand. "I can´t believe they caught us"

"It was me or that was so awkward?" Kitty asked looking at her feet. "And the worst is that Finchel made us leave this place to make out, ugh…I think I´m going to hurl"

"You don´t understand because you don´t have love, and Finn and Rachel are in love" Marley said, smiling sweetly. "Both are meant for each other"

"I don´t get it, he wasn´t the love of your life?" Kitty asked looking at the beautiful blue-eyed girl.

"Was; and I let him go" she replied with the same lovely smile. "I only wish their happiness and I want to be that way" Katie smiled at the answer of Marley and both share a smile.

"That means you forgive him?" Katie asked the same question that Finn did to his beloved girlfriend before sealing it with a kiss, for which Marley nodded. Yes! I knew it!" that said, both embrace and then Katie looked at her watch. "Oh God, I have to go"

"For what? If the classed had just finished" Kitty said sardonically. "Unless…"

"That´s right" Katie interrupt her hanging her backpacking and taking her script."I´m in the school play and have rehearsal so…bye for now" she bowed and ran to the auditorium; Kitty and Marley looked at each other curiously, shrug and each other goes their separate ways. The two teen lovebirds were living their romance in janitor´s closet when suddenly Rachel starts giggling nervously, her handsome boyfriend still kissing her while she couldn´t stop laughing.

"What?" he asked pecking kisses in her lips. "I´m tickling?"

"In part, but that´s not why I´m laughing" Rachel replied blushing as Finn kept kissing her lips.

"Then what makes you laugh, princess?" Finn asked giving her his adorable crooked smile and brushing her cheek with his thumb. "You know? I´m good at keeping secrets"

"We found my little sister, my best friend and Kitty in the janitor´s closet which both had to play along and change our names" she said covering her face with her hands. "it was so embarrassing" Finn took his girlfriend´s hands from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "What are you looking at?"

"Have I told you how lovely you look when you blush like that?" Finn asked looking at her lovingly.

"You´re the first, babe" Rachel replied flirting with him. "I still don´t believe is that possible"

"It is" Finn replied as he took Rachel´s hands in his and stared into her eyes. "I love you so much, Sunshine. I´m crazy about you, the hours I spend with you is like magic and best of all, I didn´t to wish upon a star to have you by my side. Rachel…you´re the best thing that ever happened to me, all I ask in return is that you have more faith in yourself. And as for the awkward moment…I second that; Lea and Cory might be a version of us in an alternate universe"

"Our lost twins?" Rachel asked innocently and Finn nodded with a smile.

"Whatever you say, baby. But as much as I´d like to discuss the topic of twins and inverted world…I haven´t finish with you" Finn said before crashing his lips on Rachel´s and deepened the kiss: the two continued making out and making out and making out until a few knocks were heard, Finn groaned in frustration when his magical moment with his girlfriend had been interrupted. "Who is it?"

"It´s Marley" a sweet voice like honey and melodious as wind chimes answered the other side of the door. "Can I talk to you please?"

"Uh…sure, Marls" Finn answered and parted the kiss, Rachel looked at him confused but he reassured her. "Don´t worry, my love. Is just Marley"

"Your ex-girlfriend who is my best friend" Rachel said sarcastically and then giggled. "Open the door, Finny"

Finn didn´t think twice and opened the door; in front of them was the sweet and innocent Marley, her hands behind her back and looking at her feet.

"I don´t interrupted or anything, right?" Marley asked innocently. "I hope not"

"Of course not, Marley. As Katie said a moment ago…we actually were leaving" Rachel replied as she and Finn left the janitor´s closet and shut the door behind them. The three began to walk the halls and stopped in Marley´s locker. "Go ahead…you can tell us anything"

"I just wanted to say that I no longer stand in your relationship" Marley said with a sweet smile. "I´m really happy to see you in love and you two deserve a happy ending"

"Marley…" Finn started saying, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I regret that ours no longer works but…I´m with Rachel now and…wait…you said you didn´t interpose?" then he asked raising an eyebrow. "But I thought…"

"You will always be my first love, Finn. I just don´t love you like Rachel loves you…this love is like a sister feels for her brother. Almost similar to the relationship you have with Katie; brother and sister type. By the way…I forgive you" Marley finally said with the same smile and her big blue eyes lit up with happiness. "Rachel asked me to be part of the family that you, she and Katie share and I said yes; you are my best and true friends"

"I´m glad you think that way" Rachel said taking the girl´s hands and giving her a smile. "And of course you´re welcome to the family; you are who we must protect"

"Well…honestly I have no idea what my girlfriend relates" Finn confessed. "Thanks for doing this, Marley. I will always love you but now my heart belongs to her and…she makes me so happy" he added putting a hand on the waist of the beautiful Jewish girl. "I just hope that one day you find someone who loves you for who you are just as I love Rachel"

"You are Finchel…soul mates and meant to be; please be happy" Marley said smiling, she walks toward both and hold Finn and Rachel´s hands with hers. "Katie is right about something…you are meant to be together" Finn and Rachel smiled at her sweetly and they share a group hug. After a few minutes, they separated. "Has anyone seen Katie?"

"I heard that she and Kitty had French class" Finn said shuddering. "I don´t understand that language. It´s weird"

"It´s because you´re not used to, baby" Rachel whispered to him softly, and then looked at Marley. "It´s after classes, and now I remember…my sister is rehearsing in the auditorium cause she´s in the play of…"she pulled out a poster of her purse and shows them really proud. Finn and Marley made the same face of happiness and amazement as if they met personally to their favorite idol.

"Matilda, oh my Gosh! I love that movie; well…after that is "The Hunger Games" and "Ghost" but Matilda marked my childhood" Marley said smiling, clapping and jumping like an excited child.

"It´s awesome!" Finn said smiling. "It´s not only a classic, it passed so many emotions when you´re watching it. My favorite part is when the kid put glue on her dad´s hat" Marley smiled at the comment and both high-five.

"And I loved it when she tip over the glass with her powers and threw the newt on the principal" Marley pointed giggling.

"I´d´ve loved to watch it" Rachel confessed sadly and as her boyfriend like her best friend turned to see her as if it were a joke. "What?"

"Please tell me that´s not true" Marley shook her head and then looked at her friend. "Haven´t you seen the movie? What´s wrong with you, Rach?"

"Babe, Matilda is the best children´s film after Home Alone, it´s an invaluable treasure you should keep; and you haven´t see it? I can´t believe it" Finn said with an air of sarcasm.

"Hey, don´t look at me that way" Rachel defended raising her hands and then put them on her hips. "It´s not my fault; I grew up watching Funny girl"

"Today we´re going to watch it" Marley said smiling. "I know you love Broadway and Barbra is your role model, but for once enjoy with us a family classic, please"

"Yeah, gorgeous; do it for Katie. She got the lead in the school play and I think it would be nice for her to receive some support from her amazing" Finn pressed his lips against Rachel´s. "older sister" he said giving her another kiss on her lips and then makes his puppy face. "What do you say, babe? You´re going to watch the movie with us?"

"Please, Rachel, please, Rachel" Marley said again clapping and jumping, Rachel giggled and covers her face with her hands.

"Okay, guys. I´ll watch the movie with you" Rachel said shaking her head with a smile.

"YES!" Finn and Marley shouted of joy and they jump like kids and hugged Rachel.

"I love you so much" Finn looked at Rachel with adornment and pulls her for a kiss, which she happily reciprocated, after a moment, they parted a kiss. "You know? Maybe we should sneak and watch the rehearsal"

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked and Finn shrugged giving her his signature and adorable cocky smile. "Finn, we can´t do that"

"Why not? It would be an adventure" he added wiggling his eyebrows. "come on, let´s do something daring"

"I agree with Rachel, Finn" Marley said passing a strand behind her ear. "We can´t infiltrate the rehearsal of a play. We´d get in trouble"

"Please, if Matilda and Miss Honey entered the house of Trunchbull without she notices, we also can enter the auditorium and spy" Finn said as an anxious kid to do mischief. "I don´t think they catch us"

"The two situations can be awful, with consequences" Rachel said with a serious tone. "I won´t go there and I don´t care is about my sister; I don´t want to get in trouble"

"Me either" Marley added crossing her arms as Rachel do the same; both stared at Finn, that only kept looking at them with the same smile and shrugged. "Oh no, please tell me that is not what you´re thinking. When I was little I got in trouble for opening a box of cookies at the supermarket"

"Why do I feel you´re acting like a chicken" he begins to cackle and the two girls start laughing. After he cackles, looked at them. "So…you´re in or…prefer to be chickens?"

"Fine, big baby" Rachel joked and kissed him on the cheek. "I´m in; but if someone find us, I won´t have make out sessions with you in two weeks"

"It´s not fair, Rach" Finn looked at her sadly. "I suffered a lot when you made the silent treatment; I won´t stand you forbid me your kisses"

"You´ll get through it, Huckleberry Finn" Marley said patting his back. "It´s not the end of the world"

"Deal" Finn accepted the challenge and shook hands with Rachel and Marley. The three teenagers smiled and decided to carry out their plan to infiltrate the rehearsal.

Back to the auditorium, every kid is sitting on a stool with their script in hand, Katie walks back and forth on stage and changing the page of her script.

"Okay, already passed the scene where Harry aka Dustin Goolsby meets Trunchbull aka Coach Beiste and he sells the car in poor condition. Now, going the scene where you arrive at school and meet Andy; I go to the next one" Marissa said circulating page on paper with a market.

"So…let´s get started and…action" Jeremy joked as the three girls shake their heads. Andy gets up from the stool and along with Katie both the same scene as the film.

**Andy: hey**

**Katie: sorry**

**Andy: that´s okay, it´s better than being out there**

**Katie: is that my teacher?**

**Andy: No, that´s the principal, Miss Trunchbull**

**Katie: you´ve got to be kidding!**

**Marissa: you squirts better skedaddle. I´m not kidding; the Trunchbull likes to crack her whip in there to see who´s trying to hide.**

Girls stop rehearsing a moment and look at Jeremy who was still reading his script. All of them came to a simple conclusion…as the coach wasn´t at that time to her role; he had to be the understudy.

"Why I have to be the principal?" Jeremy asked complaining. "I play Bruce and I don´t go to the next scene"

"We´re just rehearsing, brother" Marissa explained patiently. "It doesn´t mean that you go to play Trunchbull"

"Exactly" Andy said. "It´s just for this scene, if Coach Beiste be missing in the play, there´s always an understudy"

"I don´t even can´t do woman´s voice" he complained again and Katie gave him a dirty look. "Fine…let´s continue"

"Thank you" Katie said sardonically before returning to concentrate on her lines. The four kids do the scene again but where they stayed.

**Jeremy: change those socks! Too pink!**

**Katie: I´m Matilda**

**Andy: Lavender**

**Marissa: I´m Hortense**

**Andy and Katie: hi**

**Katie: she doesn´t really hit with that riding crop, does she?**

**Marissa: No. it´s mostly for scare. What she does is worse. Like yesterday, in the second grade, the Trunchbull makes a weekly visit to every classroom to show the teachers a thing or two about handling kids. Julius Rottwinkle ate two M&Ms during her lesson**

**Katie: and she caught him?**

**Marissa: of course!**

**Katie: was Julius okay?**

**Marissa: after being thrown out the window, of course, he wasn´t okay. He lived, if that´s what you mean.**

**Andy: the Trunchbull used to be in Olympics, shot put, javelin, hammer throw. **

**Marissa: the hammer throw is her specialty.**

**Katie: she does this all the time?**

**Katie: better than being put in "the chokey"**

**Katie: the chokey?**

**Marissa: yeah. The chokey. It´s a tall narrow, hole in a wall behind a door. You have to stand in the drippy pipes with jagged edges, and the walls have broken glass with nails sticking out.**

**Jeremy: get out of sight, you festering ball of pus!**

**Katie: she puts kids in there?**

**Marissa: I´ve been in there twice. Sometimes she leaves in you in there all day.**

**Katie: didn´t you tell your parents?**

**Marissa: they didn´t believe me. I mean, would your parents believe it?!**

**Katie: No**

"Guys; this isn´t a good idea" Marley said really nervous as she, Rachel and Finn walk behind the curtains.

"Just relax, okay? I don´t see the big problem is" Finn replied at them with his signature half grin.

"This is bad" Rachel says panicking and grabbing tightly her boyfriend´s arms. "I mean...we shouldn´t be here; this is invasion of property"

"Says the girl who found me singing in the shower?" Finn gives Rachel a mischievous smile and she simply slaps him playfully in the arm.

"I apologized for that" Rachel pointed giggling and then her face turned serious. "Okay…let´s get out of here before someone see us"

"I think it´s too late" Marley answered pointing at the curtain which is opening; in front of them is a pretty girl who looks like Marley, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Spies, I knew it" Andy said sardonically and crosses her arms. "Can you please explain what are you doing interrupting the rehearsal before I´ll call the principal"

"I have pepper spray in my bag if you want" Marissa said sweetly and Andy shakes her head.

"Guys…we…we didn´t thinking about interrupt, actually" Rachel started explaining but Jeremy raised his hand.

"Then…which is the motive, huh? You have five minutes or else…"Jeremy said joking but at the same time sounding serious in his treat.

"Listen to us, we came in peace and we are here because Katie is also part of the play and we want to see her" Finn finally spoke with a wiser tone and the kids sighed of relief. "So, I´d be thankful if you don´t throw things or attack"

"You sounded like an alien, dude" Jeremy said smiling and everyone burst into a laugh. "Hey, Katie; some is here to see you"

"Wow…now I can see you already found a shortcut to spy the rehearsal" Katie walks towards them and turned to her classmates. "It´s okay, guys. They´re just my friends"

"Thank god" Andy sighed of relief and put her hand on her chest. "We´re just going to call the principal"

"You´re lucky we are Katie´s friends" Marley pointed smiling and the kids smiled back at them feeling relief that they are not intruders.

"This is Finn, my sister Rachel and my friend Marley" Katie said putting her hand on their heads, just she had to stand in tiptoe to touch the head of Finn.

"Hi" the three kids greeted at them.

"I´m Marissa" the pretty blonde said walking towards them and shaking her hand with them, while she points the boy and the brunette blue-eyed girl. "This is my brother Jeremy and this is Andy"

"Wow, that´s cool. You´re named like Andy Grammer?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I understand that´s a guy´s name"

"Not necessarily" Andy replied containing a chuckle. "My name is Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy; and my parents called me Andy by The Devil Wears Prada"

"Oh, I´m sorry" Finn quickly apologizes but the girl simply gives him a sweetly smile; so he decided to change the subject. "We won´t interrupt; actually we wanted to see your rehearsal"

"No problem, we just finished the scenes before you guys came" Marissa said keeping her script in her bag. "Jeremy had to play the principal Trunchbull because the coach wasn´t there"

"Which wasn´t very nice, much less funny" Jeremy replied looking at his sister and Andy.

"Oh come on, get over it" Katie said rolling her eyes and smiling at the same time. "it was only momentarily, Jeremy"

"The work of an understudy is to act when the lead is in a situation which he or she can´t be there; almost the majority of the time it happens" Rachel said and the boy sighed of relief.

"Sorry for interrupting your rehearsal, guys" Marley looked at the kids shyly. "We didn´t want to"

"Please stop apologizing, really" Andy said with a smile. "As Marissa just said, we already finish"

Seven kids decided to meet, have a casual conversation and talk about the play; when Finn saw in the script his football coach was going to be the evil principal he shuddered to a degree that Rachel, Katie and Marley had to calm him down. They shared hobbies and the occasional guilty pleasure. Eventually they leave and while Jeremy, Marissa and Andy go; Finn, Rachel, Katie and Marley walked into the house of the sisters to help the little blonde prepare for the role of a lifetime and watch the movie.

"All right; are you ready to watch the movie?" Marley said while she stood next the television, opened the DVD, got the CD into the compartment and pressed the button on the remote control. Finn, Rachel and Katie sat in an armchair; Finn holding a bowl full popcorn.

"I´m super excited" Rachel exclaimed like a child and clapped.

"You won´t regret it, Rach. This is the best children´s film that ever exists" Finn looked at his girlfriend with adornment and kissing her cheek; but not before taking a popcorn and put it in her mouth.

"Watch the movie is the best idea you could happen, Marley" Katie said putting popcorn in the mouth and chewing. "with this I can memorize the dialogue and study better my character"

"Awesome!" Marley smiled, sat next to Katie and pressed the play button. The movie started with Pegasus flying at dawn and logo "Tristar" down. "it started, get ready"

"Shh" Finn, Rachel and Katie replied at the same time and Marley nodded eating popcorn; the four kids decided to keep quiet and enjoy the movie

(The scene starts where the four are watching the movie; Katie sees Matilda on television walking in the park and dragging a cart full of books; then this change where they are in the garden. Finn walks towards Katie and puts his hands on her shoulders to prepare her and stand next to Rachel and Marley)

Finn

Hot like hot wings with chocolate in Hell, uh huh

Cold like my isolation cell in the winter

While kissing Mr. Freeze

Katie

Take the weather man and blow him away, hey, hey

Love is a desert and I need it to rain

You are so good at keeping me company

Finn, Marley, Rachel and Katie

You are relating to a psychopath

Your role model is in therapy

You must be real far gone

You´re relating to a psychopath

(In the dressing; Katie is being trying the different Matilda costumes and seeking approval of Finn, Rachel and Marley who are seated on stools. At all times, the three shake their heads and Katie enters the dressing room to change simultaneously until they find the perfect costume; she gets on stage with Oberol blue dress, a white under shirt, socks, blue converse; her loose blond hair and a red ribbon as a headband but the bow hidden under her hair)

Rachel

Noah´s elephants are leaving the ark in eights

During the upside of my manic depressive state

Crickets sing in 3 part harmony

Marley (with Finn and Katie)

I try to walk away, I choke and I stumble

Marley

I´m flying back so listen close when I mumble

That you are so good at keeping me company, yeah

(the scene where Matilda is practicing her powers and dancing in the living room while cards and colored chips flying around recreates; Katie does the same as the three kids watch her in amazement; on the other hand, all are four in the lobby watching the movie and laughing, the scene is where a fiasco in the restaurant is created and the cake falls into Matilda´s plate; she looks at the cake and smiled)

Finn, Rachel, Katie and Marley

You are relating to a psychopath

Your role model is on therapy

You must be real far gone

You´re relating to a psychopath

It never adds up when you do your math

You´re relating to a psychopath

Yes I´m real far gone

You´re relating to a psychopath

(Marley, Finn, Rachel and Katie are in the tree house with a big stack of books; including "Ivanhoe and "Moby Dick" books that Matilda read on film, everyone takes a book and start reading one by one)

Katie

Medication is slow and it´s when it kicks in

That my mind chooses to go my feel better begins

Finn:

I´d better remain a psycho, 1, 2, 3, 4

(During the instrumental; they are in the lobby watching the movie; Finn, Katie and Marley stared at Rachel a moment and see that she is enjoying, laughing and smiling while eating popcorn; they smiled and high-five for the success)

Rachel

Cartoon figures dance in my head

I said

Love is butter won´t you be my bread?

You are so good at keeping me company, yeah

(The two scenes are mixed; the four kids watching the movie and rehearsing with Katie in the garden. There comes a time when they have fun and decide to have a good time)

Finn, Marley, Rachel and Katie

Oh,You are relating to a psychopath

Your role model is on therapy

You must be real far gone

You´re relating to a psychopath, yeah

It never adds up when you do your math

You´re relating to a psychopath

Rachel and Marley

I am demented

My mind is bendin´

My brain is twisted

Katie and Finn

Baby, keep me company

Back the living room; the film ends and Rachel wipes her tears with a tissue but smile at the same time. Finn, Katie and Marley look at her with curiosity.

"Oh my God" Rachel said tearfully and clapping. "I can´t believe I haven´t seen Matilda before. It´s the most magical and beautiful film that may have on this planet. Who was the genius who directed this masterpiece?"

"Danny Devito" Finn, Marley and Katie said at unison with a smile and Rachel smiled widely.

"My sincere congratulations to the gentleman" Rachel said with fervor. "He made all at once just like Barbra in Yentl…directed the movie and apart acted on it. Bravo!

"I knew you would like it, big sister" Katie wiped Rachel´s tears with the tissue. "and you don´t have to feel embarrassed. Because many of the people who saw the film also wept in happiness"

"I liked everything, but my favorite part was when the teacher adopts her at the end; both had a painful and sad past but then they have a happy ending" Rachel said with a sweet smile and then looked at her sister. "Well, Katie Belle. You are officially ready for the role"

"I wouldn´t have done it without you, guys" Katie replied giving a hug to everyone. "Now that you helped me, I don´t feel so nervous, and watch the movie was a key element"

"You´re entirely welcome, Katie" Marley said smiling. "I can´t wait to see you at that stage and give it your best" after a few minutes of silence, Katie snapped her fingers and a big smile formed on her angel face, her two best friends and her sister turned to her.

"I have a new ship for us if we´re going to be like the fantastic four" Katie said jumping from the seat and staring at them with the same smile.

"I´m actually feeling like we are a family but…I totally root the superheroes" Finn pointed with a half grin on his handsome face.

"It´s the same being a team of superheroes because at the end everyone is a family" Marley added giving Finn the reason and smiling at Katie.

"Tell us, Katie Belle; what is your ship for us?" Rachel asked while others looked at her intently; Katie just shrugged thinking about the answer to her sister and friends.

"Rosesonbelentine" Katie answered as Finn, Rachel and Marley looked at her as if they had a question mark on their foreheads, so she explained. "is basically our last names together…Rose, Hudson, Berry and Valentine"

"Oh…I like it. Raise your hands all who pass the new nickname" Rachel said, raising her hand and others do the same. "Majority vote; Rosesonbelentine is stuck"

"It´s official" Katie said with a big smile on her face. "Now we are like a super team of one big happy family" with that; Finn, Rachel and Marley pulled her in a group hug.

The four kids high-five to the final decision of the verdict. Next morning; Finn, Rachel and Katie walked into the auditorium but showing somewhat confusing. Originally whatever Marley prepared, the two lovebirds asked Katie to accompany them for moral support, after all three were inseparable.

"I have no idea what the hell am I doing here" Katie groaned crossing her arms.

"You are our support, Goldilocks, so stop complaining" Finn said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I swear you won´t regret it, little dove" Rachel looked at her sister with infinite tenderness. "Plus, remember we´re even; we helped you rehearse your lines"

"I hate it when you two are right" Katie rolled her eyes but playfully. "You are so synchronized"

"Thanks for the compliment" Finn simply said with a confident smile and the three of them sat on the seats. Soon after, Marley walked onto the stage wearing a navy blue sweater, a black beret, a gray skirt and boots, she to see her three friends smiled from ear to ear.

"Hi, guys" Marley greeted, Katie started to get up but Finchel grabbed her jacket and sat down again. "Katie, you´re also welcome. And I´m happy for you to come here to support Finn and Rachel"

"I had no choice, after all I was their Matchmaker" Katie replied with a smile

"What´s so important that you asked us to come, Marley?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I want to sing something" Marley said walking towards the band and giving them the music sheets. "It´s indirectly to Finn and basically tells our story but as now you are his present, I want to dedicate to you too, Rachel. This is one of my favorite songs and I hope you like it"

(The music starts and Marley takes the microphone while she looks at Finn, Rachel and Katie; Rachel lays her head on the shoulder of her boyfriend)

Marley

It´s hard to remember how it felt before

Now I found the love of my life

Passes things get more comfortable

Everything is going right

(Flashback.-Marley is amassing when Finn stand behind her and puts his hands over hers to help her with the mass; both share a smile)

And after all the obstacles

It´s good to see you now with someone else

And such a miracle that you and me are still good friends

After all that we´ve been through

I know we´re cool, I know we´re cool

(Scene goes with Marley singing in the auditorium while Finn, Rachel and Katie watch the performance with a smile; Marley is smiling too)

We used to think it was impossible

Now you call me by my new last name

Memories seem like so long ago

Time always kills the pain

Remember the Harbor Boulevard

The dreaming days where the mess was made

Look how all the kids have grown

We have changed but we´re still the same

After all that we´ve been through

I know we´re cool, I know we´re cool

Yeah, I know we´re cool

(During the instrumental, several flashbacks of Finn and Marley are showing; their first kiss in the auditorium, walking hand in hand in the park; they sitting on a three and cuddling, talking and laughing)

And I´ll be happy for you

If you can be happy for me

Circles and triangles

And now we´re hanging out with your new girlfriend

So far from where we´ve been

I know we´re cool

(back to the present in the auditorium, Marley sees that Finn kisses Rachel on the forehead while she sings and smiles at them, Katie just smiles)

I know we´re cool

c-cool, yeah, I know we´re cool

Finish the performance, the three get up from the seats and applaud Marley; who smiling makes a bow, she off the stage, walks towards them and they share a group hug.

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry

Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson

Sabrina Carpenter as Katie Valentine

Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose

Guest Starring

Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn

Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman

Ginny Gardner as Marissa White

Nolan Sotillo as Jeremy White

Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde

Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang

Sammi Hanratty as Andy Stewart

Songs:

Nasty/Rhythm nation (originally by Janet Jackson) performed by Finn Hudson, Marley Rose and Rachel Berry, Love is a battlefield (originally by Pat Benatar) performed by Kitty Wilde, Katie Valentine, Rachel Berry and Marley Rose, I still haven´t found what I´m looking for (originally by U2) performed by Katie Valentine and Finn Hudson, Relating to a psychopath (originally by Macy Gray) performed by Finn Hudson, Katie Valentine, Rachel Berry and Marley Rose, Cool (originally by Gwen Stefani) performed by Marley Rose


End file.
